


完美契合/ Perfect Fit

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Barebacking, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Q, Post-Skyfall, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, sexy nerd talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩個人、三大洲、十個城市、十二個月，擁有足夠的時間和麻煩來愛上對方。<br/>在這段過程中，Q那笨拙的調情、天才般的智慧、開口說出的俏皮話、性感但有書卷氣的羊毛衫、挑逗惹火的幽默感…以及那宛如櫻桃紅般的水潤雙唇，全部都讓Bond為之傾心，拜倒在他足下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 十二月 - 巴黎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778684) by [saturn_in_retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_in_retrograde/pseuds/saturn_in_retrograde). 



  _本文配圖請連回原作欣賞(作者chibichibit，tumblr: http://chibichibit.tumblr.com/)_

 

 

 _12_ _月-巴黎_

Q聽見踩在硬木地板上的輕柔腳步聲，同時感覺到空氣在他身旁流動著；當價格不斐的深色羊毛大衣輕擦過他黑色尼龍製的軍裝外套時，感受著因為接觸來帶來的振動。來人坐在他旁邊的長椅上，肩膀剛剛好碰在一起。

「007。」

「Q。」

他們坐在一張灰色長椅上，就位在一個光線柔和、白色橢圓形房間的正中央，一幅美麗的莫內 _睡蓮_ ，以360度壯觀遼闊的全景圍繞在他們周圍。畫布上盛開花朵的植物、草地及棕櫚樹，全都融在水面的波紋之中，逐漸消失在下方看不見的深淵。

自從Q開始擔任Q部門新任負責人到現在，他已經跟James合作了好幾個月。然而這僅僅是他們第二次像這樣單獨、在MI6以外的地方見面。照片裡的James Bond看起來很吸引人，但在現實生活中，他是令人為之傾倒。不僅僅因為他的身材和五官被當成輪廓分明和絕佳男子氣概的完美教材；還有他的雙眼，是如此湛藍，以及如何注視著你；通常這會令人感到緊張不安、但也總是會激發出性欲，而且不會因為其他身理上的特徵而相形失色；James非常聰明、世故、精通多國語言…同時極其致命，這所有的一切都讓他興奮到近乎分心。

但James也知道這一切，充分利用這份優勢，始終像是個戰略大師。Q從來就無法完全確定對James Bond而言什麼是真什麼是假，但這也許就是讓007得以存活…以及和Q保持距離的原因。

無論如何，他對他的愛慕是與日、與分、與秒的增長，眼下他正坐在他的旁邊，彼此肩膀碰觸在一起。他想像在他們的羊毛大衣與尼龍外套幾毫米的距離之間，好像有一道弧形的靜電，迸出真實的火花；他想知道James有沒有感覺到什麼，然後發覺這麼想的自己有夠愚蠢。

Q儘量避免直視他， _Q，鎮定下來，_ 他這麼告訴自己。 _你只是他的一個同事罷了_ 。嚴格來說，身為Q部門的負責人，在MI6裡他算是Bond的上司，考量他們在年齡和經驗的巨大差距而論，這似乎相當荒謬，但這巨大的差距絕對不包括智商；他至少稱得上可以跟對方相提並論。

Q思索一些聊天話題，他知道自己不是特別討人喜歡；有些人說他很傲慢，而全部的人都說他很內向，也有許多人發現他獨有的犀利挖苦過於尖酸刻薄。不過跟James在一起，情況似乎有所不同。James也該死的夠自大，總是以其人之道還治其人之身。他是一位值得在言語上交鋒的對手；有時候James會說贏他，因為一旦當那雙湛藍色的眼睛注視他時，Q準備用來反擊的話頓時就死在自己的舌尖上；因為自己腦子裡正幻想著親吻對方，不過他絕不會讓James知道這件事。

「我很遺憾聽到Skyfall的事。」Q最終說道，假裝正在研究眼前的畫作。「人們都說那是一座很宏偉的古宅。」

「只不過是棟房子罷了，任何事物都可以被取代。」James也凝視著正前方的畫。「有時候一把火燒掉過去是件好事。」

Q想起那裡發生了什麼樣的事情，並表示出他的哀悼。「對於M，我深感遺憾。」他知道James跟M的關係很密切。每個人，甚至是他這個剛進Q Branch的菜鳥都看得出來。「我希望我能更認識她。」

James的身體繃緊了一下，接著深吸一口氣。「我也感到遺憾，不會有人像她一樣無法被取代。」

他們在一片寂靜凝視著眼前的畫，陷入各自的沉思當中。

Q把頭歪向一邊，示意前方的畫來改變話題。「配合我一下，當你看著它時，你看見了什麼？」

James緊接著笑出聲，打破陰鬱的緊張氣氛。「這一幕我們之前就演過了，我只看見一座該死的破池塘，這就是我所看到的。」

Q轉頭看向他，一臉嚴肅的表情出現在他平時看起來就很嚴肅的臉上。他清楚知道：他知道那雙眼睛從不遺漏任何事情，他知道那副大腦永遠不會停止運轉。

「我認為你看到的遠不只這些，你只是不願意說出來，因為你可能會暴露關於你自己的事情。美麗的藝術通常會對人們造成影響，讓他們感受並說出一些深藏在心中，甚至連自己都不知道的事情。」

James挪開落在畫作本身的視線，然後出人意料地直盯著他看，Q整個人僵住了，感覺自己暫時停止呼吸。Q想知道當James像這樣看著他時，他到底看到了什麼，只是另一個不起眼的辦公室技術宅，也許壓根就沒把他當成是Q部門的負責人，又或許在他眼中什麼也看不見。

「Q，你 _是_ 幾歲？」

「我32。」

「天啊。」    James邊說邊在腦袋中計算，同時他用手搓著下巴上一天沒刮的鬍渣。「我只比你大12歲。天哪，比起你，我看起來好老。我想我遇到生存危機了。」

「我知道自己看起來很年輕。」Q感覺有點惱火。他完全明白自己那令人感到遺憾的年輕外貌，他所有的西裝、領帶和成熟的羊毛衫都沒辦法讓他顯得年長一點。「所以很難讓人們尊重我，但我絕對夠資格。」

「沒錯，你已經證明了這一點。」James沉默片刻，接著像是想起什麼而露出微笑。「我第一次遇見你，我以為你只是某個搭訕我的藝術系大學生。」

「顯然，我相當容易被拒絕，你那時可是起身準備離開。」Q試著以調笑的口吻表示，但不知何故卻失敗得一蹋糊塗；聽起來反而更像是一個抱怨而非笑話。真尷尬，老天啊，他根本不該試圖表現幽默風趣。

「這個嘛。」James再次露出微笑，靜靜地看著他。他的視線掃過Q的臉龐，就跟剛剛注視那幅畫一樣地端詳他。「只是讓你知道…其實沒有那麼 _容易_ 。」

Q感覺到一股熱流蔓延上他的後頸，該死，這身西裝再加上外套感覺好熱。他伸手摸了摸後方的衣領，尋找用來回擊的話，但卻一片空白。James是一個愛調情的人，大家都知道這一點，沒有理由認為自己跟James為了消遣而調情過的人有何不同，他移開視線，轉頭看向畫作。

「你總是選擇在美術館見面嗎?」James若無其事地問道，讓兩人的談話持續下去。

Q斜眼偷偷瞄了他一下，欣賞那英挺的側臉。「為什不？」他聳聳肩。「有時工作與娛樂可以兼得是很棒的事。」

James轉頭看著他，挑起一邊眉毛，「現在算嗎？」

Q迅速地將目光移回畫作身上。「我不是這個意思。」

或者 _的確是_ ？Q自己都納悶，並對自己的失態感到心慌，事實上，在這短短一分鐘內算是第二次了。天啊，這幾乎就像他笨拙地調情回應，儘管他盡了最大努力別那麼做。

「為什麼你這麼了解藝術？」James詢問。「我還以為你是那種軍隊出身的爆破專家和電腦天才。」

「哦，這個嘛，軍隊資助我完成學業，我有資訊工程的博士學位，但我也拿到藝術史的雙學位。軍隊教會我所有武器的技術，有些則是自學。」

「但為什麼是藝術學位？James繼續探詢下去。

Q再次聳了聳肩膀，苦思一個合適的解釋。「藝術是在點和線、顏色和背景中尋找意義，並且理解整個圖案，眼睛所見的和看不到的同樣重要，其實這跟程式代碼相去不遠。」

James轉頭朝那幅畫示意，「那，當你看著它時， _你_ 看見了什麼？」

Q想了一會兒。「我看一些美麗的東西浮在水面上，但在水面下還有更深一層、神秘而致命的東西，是那種吸引你靠近，但如果你不小心可能會淹死你的東西。」

James盯著畫幾秒鐘的時間，然後再次直直看著Q，他的目光幾乎是不知不覺地掃遍整張臉。「這正是我所看到的。」

Q脖子上的熱流繼續向上攀升，他又拉了拉領口；他領帶打得太緊了。他清了清嗓子，「這麼說，我們兩個都有點陰鬱，不是嗎？我想這些畫應該是令人感到振奮開心的。」

James笑出聲，再度驅散陰霾的情緒。「哦，Q，你將來有一天會成為我的哲學家。」他善意地拍拍Q的肩膀，又一次換了個話題。「所以你有什麼東西要給我嗎？」

James的手還停留在Q的肩膀上，他覺得那塊地方都快燒起來了。 _是啊，我有東西要給你_ ，他在內心不加思索地脫口而出。但他把這句話給拋在腦後，他一定要很小心，他絕對會溺死在這名為James Bond的深淵之中。他晃一晃腦袋，甩開遮住自己眼睛的捲髮，把手伸進身旁長椅上的斜背包中，好從他那些想法裡轉移注意力。

「是Q部門提供給你最新、最好的。」

他遞給James一個信封，裡面裝滿了下個任務所需的所有文件。James得把手從他肩膀上放下，才能接住那些文件，並塞進他西裝外套內側的口袋，Q想念方才那裡的熱度與重量。

接下來Q遞給他一塊手錶，「我替你重新改造過，按下旁邊的按鈕，就是那裡，另一側會出現一根針頭，可以用來刺向你的目標，幾秒鐘之內他們就會昏厥，幾個小時都不會醒。」

James接過手錶查看一下，接著沒有表示任何意見就戴在自己的手腕上。

然後Q遞給他一個小型長且細的金屬盒，James打開時，再度揚起一邊眉毛，一副不以為然的樣子。

「一支鋼筆？」

「這不是一般的鋼筆，是一支爆炸鋼筆，我知道你這一輩的人喜歡這種復古玩意。」

Q情不自禁，這是專屬於他的黑色幽默；一個用來紀念他們第一次見面的笑話。這支鋼筆功能齊全，只不過，非常、非常致命。

一抹笑容緩緩浮現在James的臉上，「非常有趣。你上次給我那個簡單的無線電確實相當有幫助。」

「喔，這是鋼筆同時也是無線電，只要按一下。沒錯，就是這樣。不過不要轉開筆蓋，因為會爆炸，如果你轉開筆蓋，你有15秒鐘的時間。我一定要警告你，這會讓整間美術館夷為平地，所以不要亂玩。還有我，啊，我把你姓名的縮寫刻上去了，讓它看起來比較，你知道的…不具殺傷力。」

James按了幾下鋼筆，刻意把玩它。他在手中轉動金色的金屬圓柱體，直到看見刻在表面上的縮寫，欣賞以一種別緻、陽剛字體所鑄刻出來的 _JB_ 。

「我非常喜歡這個，他也有一般筆的功能嗎？要是我為了報帳而需要在收據上簽個名？」

Q大大嘆了一口氣，「你這反科技的盧德主義者註1，它也有一般筆的功能。」

依舊保持微笑，James再按了一次，但接著把筆放回盒子裡，將其收進口袋中。「這次真的 _是_ 聖誕節了。」

Q高興到不行，努力忍住笑。他確實花了相當多的心思在上面，也許超過原本所需的；姓名縮寫有可能有點過頭了，完全沒必要這麼做。突然間需要走一走，好遠離James的溫暖和可靠的肩膀，他站起身，James隨著他的動作也一同站起來。

「現在真的快到聖誕節了，還有一個禮拜。」Q企圖閒話家常般談論著。

「確實如此。」James停頓一下拉拉他的袖口，然後冷不防地開口問了一個私人問題。「那麼你會回家過節嗎？花時間陪伴你的家人？還是你的…伴侶？」

Q皺起眉頭。「我沒有任何家人，」他違背自己的意志羞紅了臉。他知道看起來很明顯，他那蒼白的皮膚藏不了任何東西。「或是伴侶。」

「啊，所以你也是我們這種沒有家累的傑出特工俱樂部一員。」一抹惆悵的表情掠過James的臉，然後他略帶嘲諷地笑了一下。「如果我們不是這樣一群性格孤僻、脾氣暴躁的蠢貨，或許我們會是彼此的最佳陪伴。」

笑容終於慢慢出現在Q的臉上，「你沒那麼糟糕，Moneypenny也還可以啦。」

「你自己也不是那麼糟糕。」James回覆，他的笑容加深，久久沒有消失。

突然感到一陣心慌，Q伸出手，努力像個成年人一樣；就像一個正在從事重要諜報任務的該死的Q部門負責人，而不是一個小小追星族，講話還會結巴的青少年。他挺直肩膀，讓自己說話的聲音呈現出跟私底下練習時的一模一樣。「祝你好運，007。」

James伸手回握，溫暖的黑色皮製手套包覆住Q那光裸的修長手指，牢牢地握住，維持了一小段不必要的時間。「謝謝你，Q，你也一樣。」

James踩著一種掠食者自在穿梭的步伐離開，Q希望他回頭，一股突然湧上來不受控制的慾望席捲他全身上下，他的手仍然因為James的手套所傳來的感覺而微微刺痛著。

_看著我，我就在這裡，看我，看我是如何注視著你。_

不過他迅速低頭藏起他的臉，同時拿出自己的手套，以防James真的回頭。透過他低垂的睫毛，Q看見他在門口停頓一下，在離開前對著畫看了最後一眼，但他沒有回頭，甚至沒有分給他最後一瞥。

「再見。」Q對著空氣大聲說。隨著一聲沉重的嘆息，他慢慢坐回長椅上，他陷入一種對繪畫專注而憂鬱的研究之中，思考他的過去。

從他9歲母親過世、父親迷失在酒瓶之中，沒多久便真的消失那年起，聖誕節對他來說真的不具任何意義。對一個瘦弱、焦慮不安、異常聰明、只知道躲在鍵盤後，利用各式各樣不恰當行為來展現能力與手段的孩子來說不是什麼很好的回憶-那些為數眾多、和善但毫無幫助的治療師們在過去幾年中大概是這麼向他解釋的。

他在不同的寄養家庭或是少年教養院中度過大部分的青少年時期，這當中有一兩個他特別厭惡。有些地方或許會遭受不知名的火災，還是一場爆炸而產生嚴重損壞；受損的程度足以讓他要求重新尋找別的寄養家庭，有時會換到比較好的地方，有時候則是更糟。就這麼周而復始，不斷重複整個流程，直到他的年紀終於大到可以脫離這個體系，並且直接被軍隊徵召。比起其他可能的選項，這也許是發生在他身上最美好的事了。

_去你的。_

如今所有的事情被他遠遠拋在腦後，時間會淡忘這一切。現在的他有一份優秀的工作、一個絕佳的未來在他眼前，他需要專注於此，他需要忘記他對James Bond的感覺。他知道跟James不管是開言語上或是其他形式的玩笑，都是在玩火；但話說回來，他總是對所有炙熱、危險的事物感到興奮。不過回想他跟James之間關於Skyfall的對話，不禁感覺到自己跟對方存在一種連結，那是一種比肉體上的吸引力還要更深一層的理解。

 _Q_ _，同樣理解一把火燒掉整個過去。_

第一章 End

譯註：

1.原文為Luddite，是19世紀英國民間對抗工業革命、反對紡織工業化的社會運動者。在該運動中，常常發生毀壞紡織機的事件。這是因為工業革命運用機器大量取代人力勞作，使許多手工工人失業。後世也將反對任何新科技的人稱做盧德主義者。

 

 


	2. 一月-薩格勒布

Q發動摩托車，扭轉把手催下油門，越用力他就能靠得越近。他對摩托車相當了解；十幾歲的時候已經養成對某些東西相當迷戀，嗯，某些東西是指摩托車、火柴及電腦，還有其他一些危險而且違法的東西。現在該是有所展現的時候了。

「堅持住，我拿槍給你！」Q對著他的耳麥大叫。

「回去！我叫你回去！」James的聲音透過通訊設備聽起來沙沙作響…而且非常生氣。

「你他媽的給我滾回來這裡，Q！」另一道憤怒的聲音加進來，那是Tanner，這場任務的調派官，也是Q直接違抗命令的對象。

在高速行駛中，他將重心移到一側，讓摩托車隨著他的身體傾斜。在薩格勒布(註1)寒冷的一月夜晚，路面潮濕並結了一層薄冰，當人跟車跳飛起來的同時，他整個人跳離開來，將摩托車放倒在地上，讓車子輕易地飛過光滑的路面，撞上一台黑色的休旅車以及站在前方手持自動步槍的人。休旅車頓時變成一團火球，槍聲也暫停下來，至少是來自剛剛那位特定槍手。

「快到了，007…」

Q滾過路面，抱著一把AK-47緊靠在自己胸前，藏在外套底下，同時心裡祈禱著安全栓還好好扣住。他重新站起來，躍過堤岸，他知道James手無寸鐵的被困在那裡。

「我進來了！」

他看也不看就往下跳，雙臂在空中揮舞了幾下，確信James會抓住他。他整個人撞上一副健壯的身體而停止繼續掉落；他的重量讓兩個人都摔倒在地上。

一旦他們雙雙停住，他還在頭昏眼之際，卻發現James急忙爬起來蹲著，接著他感覺到James強壯的雙手抓住他的衣領搖晃他。他們的臉靠得很近，James冰藍色的雙眼卻因為憤怒而瞪大。

「你這瘋狂的小混蛋！你以為你在幹什麼？」

「哦，你也好啊！」Q生氣地說道，卻被自己嚴厲的聲調嚇了一跳，趕緊恢復正常。「這是你弄掉的槍。」Q將背帶從他的肩上脫下來，放在他們身旁的地上，挖苦地補充說：「不客氣。」

新一輪槍林彈雨出現在他們週圍，James本能地向前撲，緊緊抓住Q，將他再一次推到地上，半個身體壓在他身上，藉此保護他。他伸手把槍拖過來，拉開保險栓。

「謝謝你。」James勉為其難生硬地咕噥著說。

「你的鋼筆到底在哪裡？」Q抱怨回去，聽起來依舊有些惱火，尤其是對著前方James皮夾克說話，即便周遭圍繞著其他氣味如泥土、柴油和嗆人的火藥，對方的古龍水味還是強烈而誘人。「在我來這裡之前沿路弄點爆炸可能會很有幫助。老實說，我替你做了那些好東西，但你竟然都不用它們。」

「鋼筆放在家裡。」James只回了這麼一句，然後板著臉。「你不應該在這裡。你可能會被殺。」

「是阿，沒錯。不過我真的沒時間考慮這些。」

這是真的。他一直待在監控車裡，透過網路攝影機注視整個過程。他看見最初的徒步追逐，轉變成James差點被一台黑色休旅車撞倒，看著他翻身越過引擎蓋，看著槍從他手裡被打落掉在路邊，看著James爬起來，手無寸鐵地繼續狂奔。

「直走！直直走！」Q對著自己的麥克風大吼。「你的前方有一個掩蔽物！跳過那個小斜坡，車子至少就不會迎面撞到你！沒錯！走右邊…」

James聽從方向指示，繼續往前跑。Q看見他縱身一躍，越過前方河水的堤岸，因為沒有其他逃生選擇，就只有那條流向他們後方，通往薩格勒布心臟地區，冰冷、幽暗的薩瓦河。

Q知道這是一條死胡同；他眼前有整座城市的地圖，但沒有其他選擇了。這麼做可以多賺取一些時間，有時候無論是誰需要的就僅此而已。車上的每一個人，包括Moneypenny和Tanner，也同樣看見這條死胡同。

「該死。」Tanner說，「沒有出路。」他停頓一下，「撤退，他要麼逃得出去，要麼在那等死。我們不能暴露身分，我們根本不該待在這裡的。」

Q對於外勤任務一直還沒有太多感想，直到現在。Tanner的話讓他震驚不已，並且冒犯了他。看在老天的份上，Q之前在英國皇家工兵團可是一名少校；雖然他從未參與過大型或是艱困的任務，大部分的時間他都待在研發實驗室，但他清楚知道一件事，那就是你不會扔下任何一個人，你不能拋棄James Bond， _他_ 絕不會拋下他不管。

_去他媽的。_

Q沒有多想，他一把脫下耳機扔在自己的鍵盤上，拉開武器櫃的門，將手榴彈和其他武器道具塞滿整個口袋，然後推開車門。他聽見許多聲音對著他大吼，尤其是Tanner。

「Q，給我回來，否則我讓你吃不完兜著走！」

但他無視所有人，他環顧整條街，他知道之前曾在某處看到一台他過去經常騎得那種摩托車；就是那種可以輕而易舉利用電線短路來發動的車款。當他飛馳過掉落在路上的槍時，俯下身一把抓了起來，用一隻手摸索著將保險栓關上，讓肩帶穿過他的頭斜背在身上…

現在回想起來，也許他 _是_ 有點太過魯莽了，他真的比較像是那種坐辦公室的傢伙。

所以這就是為什麼Q發現自己在這裡；James趴在他身上，下半身緊靠著，James腳上靴子的鞋尖牢牢固定在地上，他那雙長腿平貼重壓著Q的腿；James專注於低頭看向視線範圍內的步槍，Q則集中注意力不讓自己勃起。Q試圖忽略James Bond壓在他身上的感覺，以及對方所傳來的體溫。Q把手移動到兩人之間，伸進他側邊的口袋，James俯視著他，現在看來有些心煩意亂，因為感覺到身下的手在腰部附近摸索，沒多久Q拿出一些硬硬的東西頂著自己的身體。

「我不只是很高興見到你，」Q受到腎上腺素的刺激和驚訝自己竟然還毫髮無傷，而無力地打趣道，「我帶了禮物給你。」他拿起一顆手榴彈交給他，「親自快遞，以防，你知道的，你需要這個。雖然…我…呃…很高興見到你還活著啦，我是說…」

當話說不下去時，他便閉嘴了。因為他之前就已經學到教訓，這種暗示性的幽默感並非他的強項。

James接過手榴彈，露出一個大大的笑容。另一隻手則向下再次抓住Q外套的衣領，將他提起來，臉正對著自己。他用一種浮誇的方式重重地親吻Q的額角，然後放開他。Q倒回地上，一臉驚訝，雙手還停在半空中不知道該做些什麼。

「你他媽的是我遇過最好的軍需官，總之，我們或許可以逃出這裡。」

從那時開始一切變得模糊不清--爆炸聲、槍聲、尖叫聲、炙熱、恐懼、興奮。一台底盤很低的黑車發出尖銳的摩擦聲停在他們面前，Moneypenny坐在方向盤後，對他們大吼著上車，顯然也同樣決定違抗命令。

Q跟在James後面把自己扔進後座，幾乎摔在對方身上，並且低下頭躲避攻擊車子後方的一陣彈雨。他的頭埋在James的腿上，同時James也壓低身體向前傾，再次掩護他。更多子彈朝他們襲來，有隻手伸進Q的頭髮中，將他的腦袋壓得更低一些。接著車子突然加速向前衝，使槍聲逐漸消失在遠方。

突如其來的寂靜令人感到不安；如今只剩下引擎平穩的隆隆聲、輪胎行駛在濕滑路面上所發出的嘶嘶聲，以及他們沉重的呼吸回聲。但James沒有立刻起身，他的體溫慢慢滲入Q的背部，呼出的熱氣打在Q的後頸上，手指依舊纏繞住他的頭髮；Q發現拉鍊就在自己的嘴巴旁。

有那麼一刻時間彷彿靜止；他感到James的指尖開始穿梭在他的頭髮之間，幾乎像是一種愛撫。他發覺後腦勺上有一股非常短暫按壓的力道，他的鼻尖無可避免地壓在那條灰色羊毛材質的西裝褲前面，他的心臟在胸口怦怦跳個不停，他全身上下興奮不已，他的嘴微微張開…

但很快地力道消失，手也離開了，James抬起身體不再壓著他。

Q緩緩直起身子，稍微拉開一點距離，不太確定他感覺到的那股力道是出於意外還是精心設計的。

James瞥了他一眼，然後又迅速看向別處，視線穿過他身側的車窗。「沒事吧？」他開口問道，聲音聽起來溫和，但緊繃且沙啞。

「沒事，真出人意料。」

「很好。」他的下巴煩躁地動了動，側臉的輪廓映襯在車窗玻璃上。「千萬不要再這麼做了，我希望下次無論如何，你就待在監控車上。」

Q將自己的肩膀挺得筆直，突然固執起來。「無論如何，工作上要求的任何事情我都會做，不管你喜歡還是不喜歡。」

James又快速瞥了他一眼，同時勾起一邊嘴角。「說大話。」

然後James伸直手橫過座椅的靠背，位置剛好略高於自己，Q纖細的肩膀剛剛好嵌入James的腋下，但沒有完全碰到。Q注意到一雙深色帶著好奇的眼神，透過後照鏡盯著他們兩人，James也同樣發現到了。

「注意看路，Moneypenny。」James警告道，但聲線中存在一股溫和的幽默感。她不發一語移開視線，在一片寂靜當中繼續開著車。

James把頭向後靠在柔軟的皮椅上，閉上了他的雙眼。讓Q感到失望的是，在他上方那令人分心的手臂、重量，並沒有落下來搭在他的肩膀上，Q失神地看了一會窗外，接著他終於也閉上雙眼，對頭髮中指尖的愛撫、溫柔下壓的力道，以及自己的嘴靠著隆起的柔軟羊毛面料感到困擾不已。

_外勤任務結果原比他所想的危險許多。_

第二章 End

譯註：

1.原文為Zagreb，為克羅埃西亞共和國的首都。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出外勤騎摩托車的小Q真是太帥啦~~~~


	3. 二月-芝加哥

「Q。我需要Q。」

Q在聽見James說出他的名字時，瞬間從監控車上的座位直起身子。

「Q，到這裡來，現在。」

Q轉頭看向處在狹窄空間裡的其他人，他們只是彼此交換個眼神，聳了聳肩。Q脫掉耳機步出箱型車，將一個小型麥克風塞進他耳裡。

「怎麼了？」他嘶了一聲，牙齒冷得直打顫，拉開爵士樂酒吧那沉重的木門。「我還以為你告訴我待在箱型車上， _無論如何_ 。」他模仿著對方的語氣，邊回憶他們上次由興奮以及未能如願的慾望交織而成的身體接觸。

當他走進室內，一股暖氣朝他迎面襲來，與外頭從湖面上吹來結凍的空氣形成極大反差。他無法相信二月份的芝加哥是如此寒冷難耐。

James忽略他的話，下了另一道簡短的指令。「到吧檯來。」

如同洞穴般的房間昏暗而擁擠，到處充斥著交談聲和歡笑聲，但位於最後方現場樂隊所演奏震耳欲聾的爵士樂，卻成功蓋過這一片喧囂。環顧四週，他的眼鏡開始起霧，Q對自己處在這麼時髦的地方，卻穿得如此不合時宜感到彆扭。在他的鏡片完全霧掉看不清楚前，他發現James閒坐在吧檯邊，帥氣十足地穿了一身深色西裝、潔白的襯衫、黑色窄版領帶，以及擦得晶亮的黑色皮鞋，手裡拿著一杯馬丁尼，看起來相當風度翩翩。Q摘下自己那毫無用處的眼鏡放進口袋，小心翼翼地坐在James身旁的高腳椅上。

他剛拉下身上寬大的軍裝外套拉鍊，露出裡面那件領尖帶有鈕扣的襯衫、領帶及羊毛衫時，James突然轉過身更直接面對自己，他向前傾靠得相當近，對方的臉再度距離他只有幾英吋而已。不過這一次他沒有生氣；不知何故，他整個人很溫柔，半闔著雙眼卻依然保持警戒。Q可以看見細小紋路從眼角呈扇狀散開，那是長年在外風吹日曬所造成的影響，Q無法移開目光，就好像被對方的視線給釘住。

「吻我。」

Q僵住了。他不太確定自己聽見的有準確地蓋過那些噪音。他的軍裝外套從雙腿兩側滑下去，尼龍製的外套與深色棉質牛仔褲兩者摩擦發出沙沙聲響。

「什-什麼？」

James身上古龍水的味道又再一次圍繞著他；濃烈、芬芳，迷惑他的感官，但自己的意識突然間高度警戒起來。一雙強而有力的手抓住他腿，正好就在膝蓋的上方，Q嚇了一跳但再次僵在原地，因為那雙手繼續緩緩向上移動，接著在他的大腿處收緊，猛地將自己連人帶椅拉近，前端包覆著橡皮的鋼製椅腳摩擦過地板，發出尖銳的聲音。Q的心臟開始怦怦直跳，他感覺到有什麼東西掉進他的胸口；恐慌和慾望兩者旗鼓相當地爭鬥著。

「吻我。」James急切地低語道。「現在。」

Q知道這種命令式的語氣；他在截至目前的幾次任務中，曾經從他的耳機裡聽過。這讓他一下子就跳回現實。全是出於專業的因素才這麼做，當然是這樣，自己竟然傻到一時被那句話給弄糊塗了。 _他能做到的_ 。他深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，身體向前傾，單純、不帶一絲遐想地將他的雙唇印在James的嘴上。

James從喉嚨深處發出低吼，稍微拉開一點點距離。

「不是這樣，要讓那邊那位盯著我們的人相信我們兩個是情侶。使點勁註1，懂嗎？」

這句批評雖然不帶惡意，還是讓Q紅了臉。天知道他經常從監控螢幕上看見James跟某個人在某個城市的某間酒吧裡這麼做，只不過這一次，那個人是他。

他之前所看得足以讓他了解James喜歡什麼。他閉上眼睛身體斜靠過去，他的雙手來到James臉的兩旁，稍微滑向後方；他纖長的手指幾乎交叉在那剪了一頭感覺起來刺癢但柔軟短髮、形狀雕琢完美的後腦勺上。Q再度接觸James的雙唇，這一次則是有計劃的行動。James溫柔地接受他，但當下表現出更大興趣。Q用自己的雙唇一遍又一遍輕啄著James，對那唇瓣述說無聲的話語；就是所有那些他不斷在電腦螢幕後思考，但永遠不會大聲說出來的。

_我想請你看著我，我就在你面前，我想要你…_

Q在高腳椅上向前挪動，更靠近James，感覺那雙強而有力的手，正在向外推開他的大腿，好讓他們之間騰出容納一個膝蓋的空間。Q研究James在錄影鏡頭前的每一個細微表情，已經超過他應有的分寸，每次他觀看的時候，總是感到著迷、激動和嫉妒。他非常清楚此刻將主動權交給James；James喜歡當別人跟他調情時，隨他一同起舞，但James總是那個結束這一切的人。

Q調整自己頭擺放的角度後便靜止不動；他屏息等待著，他們的嘴唇僅僅只是碰觸在一起，嘴巴微微張開；Q壓抑已久的慾望只洩露出一點點，儘管他想盡辦法不要洩漏太多，他還是對著James呼出一口漫長而緩慢的氣息，並且發出愉悅的輕嘆。

以工作而言做到這程度應該就夠了，應該在這裡畫下句點，但卻沒有。James一隻手突然鑽進他外套底下摟住他的腰，另一隻手則是扶著他的後頸，把他整個人往前帶。James站起來，雙腳岔開平放在地上，固定住自己；他用臀部擠進兩人之間，使Q的大腿分得更開。James將Q緊壓著靠近自己，兩人的胸膛貼在一起；當他再次親吻Q時，他的唇強令Q對他張開嘴，James舌尖上濃烈伏特加及香菸的味道、鮮明的指尖陷進他的肩胛骨之间以及他的後頸。音樂聲與人聲逐漸遠離，他甚至快忘記監控車上的鏡頭正對著他們…

_去他的。_

Q用盡全力。他弓起身子，下巴向上傾斜著，允許James完全佔有他的嘴、他的頸項。即使發生了，他明白這一切將會結束、這一切都不是真的，同時知道自己永遠不會忘記、永遠不會從其他人身上感受這份滿足。但這一刻，他可以假裝James是認真的，是真的想要他。James的手纏繞在他的髮中，向後輕輕扯著他的腦袋；他的嘴流連在耳朵下方與自己一頭捲髮的交界處，然後越過下巴，再度回到唇瓣上。James更進一步，這一次他們褲子的前緣摩擦在一起，Q在感到突如其來的壓迫緊貼著自己分秒之間變得越來越硬的勃起時發出呻吟；但真正讓他驚訝的是，發現James也同樣的堅挺。

他們都停下來，忽然敏銳地意識到情況已經變得如此肉慾；這場偽裝任務變成別的東西。James慢慢移開他的嘴，兩個人沉默了幾秒鐘，帶著像是震驚的表情凝視對方。然後James突然放下雙手向後退，他重重地再次坐回他的高腳椅，一反常態顯得有點笨拙。他伸手去拿他的馬丁尼，向後仰一口乾掉它，接著晃晃自己的腦袋，撫平他的西裝外套，重新正了正領帶，巧妙地重新調整他褲襠附近的布料，恢復一派風度翩翩與冷靜沉著。

Q默不作聲，他的思緒與情感陷入混亂，Q看見James的目光掃視房間後方的人群，當視線落在Q猜想應該是他的目標時停了下來。Q望向吧檯上方的鏡子，可以看見一位高大、英俊、銀髮的男人正目不轉睛地盯著他們。男人是他們正在追蹤的軍火商，名叫Vanderburg，出了名的酷愛007這種時髦瀟灑的男人。即使不戴眼鏡，如此高大、引人注目的男人，Q憑藉著對方的檔案照就能認出來。

 _好了，表演結束，_ Q心想。任務中屬於他的部分已經完成，這再也不會發生了，而且從他對James的碰觸所產生的驚人反應來看，或許不應該發生，他的內心湧起一陣苦澀。

James在鏡子裡捕捉到Q的眼神，一臉高深莫測的表情。為了讓監控車聽到他所講的，他柔聲對著耳裡的麥克風說道：「進行得很順利，現在他更加想要我，他會跟著我到任何地方…」

一時之間，Q不確定James是在說他還是那名目標。

「我會帶Vanderberg走進小巷，」James語畢，消除任何疑慮。「準備好。」

James站起來，經過Q的椅子後方，卻停下腳步，依然透過鏡子看著他。Q看著他將耳裡的麥克風取下握在拳頭裡，接著將手插進口袋。James俯身越過Q的肩膀，他胸膛的重量瞬間靠在Q的背上，Q感覺到溫暖的雙唇輕擦過他的耳垂。

「該死，Q。幹得好，你甚至讓 _我_ 都相信了。」

Q對這只為了他一個人的接觸和話語而發抖，接著背上的重量消失了。透過鏡子的反射，Q看見James消失在人群中，將麥克風重新塞回耳裡，動作輕鬆到沒有任何一個人注意到。他顫抖著、長長地呼出一口氣。

_相信。James相信了。_

第三章 End

譯註：

1.原文為「Put your back into it」，這是skyfall裡兩人經典之一的調情(?)台詞，被拿來回敬了。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：Bond先生...你假公濟私的太嚴重囉~~~外勤Q既飛車之後還要犧牲色相啊~~~~~


	4. 三月-倫敦

 

 

Q放慢跑步的速度，最終停了下來，雙手撐在自己的膝蓋上，大口喘氣。他查看他的智慧手錶：跑完4公里，還有1公里。汗水從他的額頭滴下來；寒冷的天氣中，他呼出的氣體在眼前形成了一團白霧，凝結成水珠沾在他纖長而濃黑的睫毛上。他用護腕擦了擦眼睛，試著讓視線變得清楚點。他熬夜一整晚之後，還是有許多的工作要做，但離開辦公室讓自己跑跑步，這感覺很棒，可以令他的思緒清晰，讓自己在不到一個小時後就要召開的會議中保持清醒。

「早安啊，Q。」一道低沉的聲音傳來。「今天真是跑步的好日子，不是嗎？」

Q被嚇了一跳，轉身看向自己背後聲音傳來的地方的同時，還彎著腰大口喘氣。

James悠閒地倚靠在河堤的擋土牆上，身上穿著那套剪裁俐落、特工專用的藍色運動服，雙臂交叉放在胸前，兩隻腳交叉站著。

「007。」Q確認道，試圖平復他的呼吸、努力裝出泰然自若的樣子，但失敗。「你在這裡做什麼？」

「休息一下來跑個步，就跟你一樣，」他的視線緩緩向下移，然後再度往上。「還有欣賞美景。」

Q霎時猛然意識到自己正彎下腰用屁股對著James Bond，他跟往常一樣紅了臉；他身上穿著黑色貼身慢跑褲和藏青色緊身長袖上衣，只套了一件材質輕柔的背心在外面。他轉回去看著前方的景色，放眼望去是混濁如暗晦冬日的泰晤士河以及兩旁一整排可悲破敗的倉庫。這趟慢跑路線的確有很多美好風景，但眼前的可不是其中之一。

「沒什麼可看的。」

「從我站的位置，我敢說這景致相當引人入勝。」

Q再度紅了臉，同時挺直身體。該死的男人，他說的每件事都讓他感到慌亂，似乎帶有其他意涵，每句話聽起來都有點調情的味道，只不過他跟每個人都這樣。

「聽著，Q。既然剛好有空，我只是想聊聊。我不記得我有感謝過你在薩格勒布所做的一切，你大概救了我一命。該死，你拯救了整個任務，幹得真好。」

「噢，那個。」Q研究起他輕便的手套，難為情地調整一個個指尖。「忘了吧，任何人都會做出同樣的事情。」

「呃-不，」James斬釘截鐵地澄清道。「你當時也聽見了，你被告知放棄任務。我有可能不靠幫助逃出來，但話說回來，我也很有可能現在是躺在六呎深的地底下，我很高興我不屬於後者。」

Q不發一語確認智慧手錶上的幾個設定，當成看任何東西，但就是遲遲不看James的理由。數據呈現出他的心跳率直直往上升；事實上，是高得驚人。心跳加速，呼吸急促。

老實說，Q為了薩格勒布發生的事情付出代價，從那之後Tanner就一直針對他， _新任的M尚未取信於他_ ，Moneypenny明智地一語道破， _你讓他難堪，他不會喜歡這種情況的，他是老鳥而你是新寵，他會試圖打垮你--你最好小心一點。_

直視James是件很困難的事，上次見到他本人時，James將舌頭鑽進他的喉嚨，同時用他碩長、堅硬的下身緊緊貼著他的。光是想起這一切，他整張臉都漲紅了。

「我之前從來沒有真正見過你有下班的時候，」James說。「看看你，就站在我面前，但我卻不知道你在想什麼。你總是在我腦海裡，我的意思是，你通常在我耳裡說話，告訴我該做什麼，或者問我任何出現在你腦袋瓜裡的事物。『向左走，向右走。007，看那美麗的日落。扔出手榴彈。你覺得畢加索怎麼樣？槍手在5點鐘方向。』」他停頓一下，瀟灑地笑了笑。「沒有你告訴我，我還真不知道該怎麼辦。」

Q差點笑出來，這倒是真的。當任務變得冗長，為了殺時間他們確實聊過幾次天。James手持一把狙擊槍蹲踞著，Q問他喜歡梵谷還是竇加註1、T·S·艾略特或是華特·惠特曼註2。James則反問他是偏好瑞典Fallkniven口袋折疊刀或是美國Buck阿爾法獵人摺疊刀、貝瑞塔418或者華瑟PPK手槍。 _梵谷、惠特曼、瑞典Fallkniven口袋折疊刀、華瑟PPK_ ，Q記得這一切，記得每一句他們曾說過的話語，但那是在芝加哥之前；從那之後，他們根本沒有接觸過，直到現在。

Q透過他的睫毛向上望著，刻意支支吾吾，不知道這對話該怎麼繼續下去。隨後，老天保佑，他發現自己又犯了；來不及收回他舌尖上竄出那帶點調情味道的評論。「那你需要一些指引嗎？」

「或許吧，我不確定我能跟你到什麼程度，我不介意你在這部份給我點指引。」

Q感覺James熱切的目光，他的臉再次紅得發燙。他不知道該如何回答，總之就是不想知道話裡蘊含什麼意義。

「MI6在那個方向。」Q示意了一下，莽撞地提出挑戰，尋找任何可以分散注意力的事物來緩解眼前緊張的情況。「大約還有一英里，還是這距離對你來說太遙遠了？我敢打賭，我會先抵達那裡。」

James微微一笑，「我讓你先跑，但我一樣會追上你。」

他們一動也不動地盯著對方，眨眼間腳下的碎石在他們一同拔腿狂奔時迸發開來。Q跑得很快；他可以聽見並且感覺到身後地面上傳來砰砰砰的腳步聲，正逐漸追趕上自己。他放開自己猛然朝前衝刺，享受冷冽的空氣吹拂過自己的臉，以及陽光照耀在皮膚上、劇烈跳動的心臟、將自己推向極限的感覺。

等他們跑到沃克斯公園時，Q嚴重喘不過氣。James已經來到他的身旁，一路上兩個人難分高下，對方又回到Moneypenny開槍將他擊落橋下前的巔峰狀態。

「喔，天啊。」Q語無倫次地邊笑邊說、最終慢了下來，他偏離道路，徑直走向一棵樹幹粗壯的古老大樹前停下腳步，轉身將背靠在樹上。James跟在他身後，差點迎面撞到他的臉，但他伸出雙臂來避免真的撞上去，最後兩隻手分別撐在Q腦袋的兩旁，掌心平貼著樹木。

兩人都默不作聲，肺部上下起伏著，臉上露出笑容。直到James的表情出現些微變化，當他的呼吸逐漸控制住時，神情變得更加嚴肅；他的目光掃過Q的臉龐，最後對上他的視線。突然間，James傾身靠近，輕聲說道：

「操，Q。看看你是如何讓我追著你。」

Q靠著樹，紋絲不動地待在James兩手之間，凝視那雙肆無忌憚端詳他的湛藍色眼眸。

「現在你引起我的好奇心了，讓我感到好奇是件很危險的事。」James低聲說。「說真的，你到底是誰？我試圖確認你的人事資料，但檔案被鎖住了。」

「這個嘛，技術上來說，在MI6我的職位高於你，所以你沒有權限查看。」Q回答，隨著James的臉再次如此接近他而感到呼吸困難。但同時對於自己至少有一件事情是James無法得知而感到有些高興。

「嗯…」James沉吟道。「這 _真是_ 讓人惱火。」他改變重心，一條腿向前移，輕蹭過Q的膝蓋內側。「我相信你已經讀過關於我的一切，看過我所有不及格的體能和心理測試…」

「建立在某個固定時間點下的標準化測試一點意義也沒有，換句話說就是狗屁。M相信你，我也是。」他是真的相信，沒有理由對此撒謊。而且感謝老天James沒辦法查看他個人精神評估，裡面可能會出現很多具娛樂性的內容。

James微微笑著，看來有點驚訝對方的回答。他的目光變得柔和，但還是直視著眼前的人。「那，告訴我你的真名。就只是你的名字。」

Q眨眨眼，他的背抵著粗糙的樹皮，無助地就像一隻被釘在板上的蝴蝶。

「Boothroyd。」他聽見自己開口，仿佛靈魂出竅一樣，對自己如此容易說出來感到驚訝不已。有很多事情不能讓James知道，但這麼做感覺很棒，就像是作為一個人，而不是一個字母。「我的名字是Jonathan Boothroyd。」

James試著念了一下這個名字，「Jonathan，我喜歡。Jonathan、John、Jay…Johnnie？」

Q對那些常見的名字暱稱瑟縮了一下，「Jonathan，只有Jonathan，我無法忍受其他的。」

「我喜歡這個名字， _Jonathan_ 。」James再次在舌尖咀嚼這個名字，他的聲音低沉渾厚。Q再度顫抖，但這一次是表示他有多喜歡James念出自己的名字，只不過他卻說出完全相反的話。

「你或許該叫我Q。」

「我會叫任何你想要的稱呼。」

Q的姿勢在James輕鬆答應的時候稍微放鬆下來，不過他仍然維持平貼著樹幹，盡可能跟James保持距離。但James仍不放棄，他帶著溫柔的音調，一步步靠近。「Q，你真是充滿驚喜，不是嗎？就像在薩格勒布。」James的目光向下看去，聚集在Q的嘴唇上。「就像在芝加哥。」

 _喔，天啊_ ，他們要討論芝加哥發生的事了，真正的討論，Q在他的腦海裡一遍又一遍、日復一日撥放芝加哥那時的情景。從後，他才剛從那次慘痛、毫無預警的經驗中開始振作起來；而現在光聽見James的話，整個人再一次分崩離析，他的雙膝突然變軟而發抖。James繼續逼近，他的聲音聽起來魅惑動人、低沉且柔和。

「Q，你知道嗎？你的吻技真是該死的好。」

Q的背瞬間繃緊，儘管他感到興奮但仍慍怒不已。「我不是沒有經驗，如果你是在暗示這點的話。」

「冷靜點。」James安撫說，「我不是那個意思，我也從未假設過，我只是在讚美。」

James再次變換姿勢，他的膝蓋現在抵著Q的大腿，雙手依舊撐在他腦袋的兩側，將他圈住無法動彈。

「你有想過芝加哥那件事嗎？」James對著他低聲耳語。「我有。還很多次。你要不是我見過最厲害的演員，要不就是這可能代表某種…意義非凡的開端，難道你不想弄清楚嗎？」

Q顫抖著深吸了一口氣。 _操，噢，他媽的，哦，我真他媽的想，喔，該死，喔，靠…_ 。但他再一次口是心非。

「這不是想不想的問題。」他的聲音微弱而且不太穩定。 _騙子_ 。

「你不喜歡我嗎？」James繃著臉说。

「這也不是喜不喜歡的問題。」 _但，該死的沒錯，我喜歡你_ 。Q移開視線，他毫無疑問極度渴望著James Bond；但感覺起來這可能是一件非常、非常不明智的事情。而現在James直率地告訴他，自己很感興趣，他突然間覺得比以往更加矛盾。一直以來，他幻想著要他，但他從來沒有， _一次也沒有_ ，認為自己居然可以擁有他。這只會導致不好的結果；有可能立刻成了一種施捨，接著就直接奔往心碎的道路。

Q舔舔嘴唇，緊張得不得了，將視線拉回到James身上。「我也喜歡我的工作，我不確定…你知道…這麼做才是…明智之舉。Tanner已經在找我的麻煩，MI6對我來說是個大好的機會，我試著盡力讓事情能順利完成，你知道嗎？…」

「嗯，你在這份工作上會樹立很多敵人，這是不爭的事實。別讓他唬住你，你比他更聰明。如果他找你任何麻煩，你就不能在網路上賣掉他的房子還是什麼之類的？或是駭入並清空他的銀行帳戶嗎？」

「我再也不做那種事了。」

「哦， _再也_ 不，」James感興趣地說，「言下之意是你之前有過囉，情況變得越來越複雜了。」

Q不發一語，既不確認也不否認James對於他剛才不小心洩漏那可疑過去的猜測。他只希望自己絕對不要被James審訊。

James絲毫不受影響進一步逼問，幾乎不承認Q正企圖拒絕他的事實。「我以為你說你喜歡工作娛樂兼得。」

「我不是這個意思！不是所有事情都跟性有關。」他脫口而出。

Q不敢相信自己竟然這麼說；因為就連他自己都說服不了。這一切當然跟性有關，他跟James Bond說的每一句話毫無疑問都充滿性暗示。

James逞能地笑了笑，一副完全被難倒的樣子。「難道不是嗎？我在MI6這幾年可不是這麼教我的，性才是最大的動力。」

跟他想要對方的心情一樣，Q知道自己還沒有準備好，因為從來沒有預料到這一刻會真的發生。

「或許你只是需要一個朋友，我覺得你一定很寂寞。」Q對自己說的話暗自抱怨道。 _蹩脚，真是拙劣_ 。

「或許 _你_ 只是需要一個情人，」James終於失去冷靜回擊道，「我覺得你一定有點欲求不滿。」

Q的背再次變得僵硬，James看得太多，正好揭開一個或許不完全如他所認為癒合完全的瘡疤。Q沉下臉說：「我的情人們通常以離開作為結束。」

「而我的朋友們通常以 _死亡_ 作為結束。」James毫不遲疑地回覆，假面具又再次回到他臉上。「從此我再也不陷入太深了。」

「也就是說，沒有羈絆？僅僅只有樂趣？」

「還有更糟糕的生活方式。」James漸漸抽離他的膝蓋。「你曾經受傷過，你認為到頭來我還會傷害你。」

「顯然的確如此，我以前被傷害過。」Q說，「或者說，我應該快樂地生活在一棟擁有白色圍籬的小屋中，而不是在MI6裡通宵達旦地工作。天啊，每個人不是都受過傷嗎? _你_ 沒有嗎？」

Q知道他有，他知道一點James的過去；那些大部分稱得上是辦公室裡的基本常識了。James沒有回答，只是繼續肆無忌憚地端詳他，他們沉默地凝視著彼此。

Q沒有提供太多關於自己的過去，在MI6沒人真的了解他，他把所有一切都隱藏起來。他當然有過一些對象；在寄養家庭那時候，最初的幾個只是快速而胡亂撫摸彼此的身體。其餘的則是發生在大學或者是軍隊，短暫但激情且熱烈，同時也讓他學到相當多，不斷突破自己的極限，明白自己喜歡還是想要蝦是是能做些什麼。他發現自己想要的和喜歡的相當多。

最後兩個維持比較久，每一段大概都交往好幾年；其中一段在他們最後分手時，兩人的關係已經凋零到像是藤蔓上垂死的葉片。而最後一段關係則是一次可怕的意外收場，燃燒著憤怒、痛苦和嫉妒；直到最後一刻，才發現自己被那個從不曾懷疑過的戀人給劈腿。

他對短暫的放縱享樂再也不感興趣，他也對狗血般的劇情與心痛感到厭倦。他只是想專注他的工作，或者說他是這麼告訴自己。但James讓這一切變得非常、非常困難。

Q手腕上的手錶發出嗶嗶聲響，表示他的休息時間結束了。他呼出一口氣，對於被打斷還處於寬慰與失望的感覺之間，甚至沒有意識到這樣有多壓抑。「我們30分鐘後還有一場會議。」

James將手從樹上放下來，後退一步，若有所思地看著他。「你是個很難纏的對手，不是嗎？但沒關係，Q，就照你的方式，我們可以當… _朋友_ 。」

從James拉長的語調，Q簡直可以聽出圍繞在「朋友」這個詞語旁的引號。James開始慢慢往回走，一道狡詐的光芒閃過他的眼眸，同時邊走邊說：「回頭總部見。」

然後他轉身離開，朝著MI6的方向慢慢跑去。

~00Q00Q00Q~

30分鐘後，Gareth Mallory、Bill Tanner和James開始陸續走進會議室。Q正在架設投影機以檢視他熬夜準備的最新情報，他匆忙從眼前撥開一絡因剛剛沖完澡而微濕的髮絲。

他不安地瞥了一眼James，想知道剛剛發生的事會對他們造成什麼影響。James是會再次冷淡地對待他、表現得就像自己剛任職MI6、在薩格勒布、芝加哥之前一樣，根本沒注意過他。

Tanner拉出一張椅子準備坐下，但在那之前，他傲慢地盯著Q，同時用手順了順身上訂製西裝的領子。

「天啊，Q，你看起來總是像剛起床的樣子。」

「我看起來沒什麼問題。」James一派輕鬆地說，伸手拉出自己的椅子。

「或許我可以給你我的裁縫師電話，這種寬鬆的西裝對你沒幫助，這樣很不專業。」Tanner批評道。

Q感到驚訝又尷尬，低頭看著自己。他不偏好穿過於寬鬆的衣服；有些是一種穿搭風格，有些則完全是不經意的，當日子過得如此忙碌，他真的從沒思考過這件事。

James嚴厲地瞪著Tanner，接著開口道：「有時候房間裡擁有最大膽識的人，是需要稍微寬一點的西裝才能容納的。」

不言而喻的說法，喚醒大家對薩格勒布任務的記憶，使其沉重地瀰漫在空氣中。接著James鎮定地坐下，開始若無其事翻閱眼前桌上的檔案。

「小心點，Bond。」Tanner低吼，從他的椅子再次站起來。

「 _男孩們_ 。」Mallory厲聲道。「夠了，現在讓我們開始吧。」

Tanner氣沖沖坐了回去。

Q環顧著眼前的這群人，一句話也說不出來。然後James對上Q的視線，對著他 _眨眼_ ，又繼續讀著手上的檔案，冷靜如昔。

Q的心湧起一股暖意，他趕緊低頭撥弄著鍵盤，卻掩飾不了他的笑容。

自己之前是說朋友嗎？講這什麼鬼話，真是可笑。

不對，等等，這很合理，考量在這種情況下，這麼做完全合理。

_可惡，他真的完蛋了。_

第四章 End

譯註：

  1. 原文Van Gogh：荷蘭後印象派畫家，他的作品，如《星夜》、《向日葵》、《有烏鴉的麥田》等，現已躋身於全球最具名、廣為人知的藝術作品的行列。原文Degas：生於法國巴黎，印象派畫家、雕塑家。竇加富於創新的構圖、細緻的描繪和對動作的透徹表達使他成為19世紀晚期現代藝術的大師之一。他最著名的繪畫題材包括芭蕾舞演員和其他女性、以及賽馬。
  2. 原文TS Eliot：詩人、評論家、劇作家，其作品對二十世紀乃至今日的文學史上影響極為深遠。1948年獲得諾貝爾文學獎。原文Walt Whitman：美國詩人、散文家、新聞工作者及人文主義者。他身處於超驗主義與現實主義間的變革時期，著作兼併了二者的文風。惠特曼是美國文壇中最偉大的詩人之一，有自由詩之父的美譽[1]。他的文作在當時實具爭議性，尤其是他的著名詩集《草葉集》，曾因其對性的大膽描述而被歸為淫穢。



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> 嗯~作者表示她不是故意要讓Tanner變成壞人啦，她只是想表達Tanner的中年危機(大誤)。請大家不要鞭打Tanner先生。  
> 另外譯者有種Bond先生碰壁的感覺啊~~~(大笑)


	5. 四月-倫敦

 

Moneypenny打開她公寓的房門，講電話的同時朝Q揮手示意。

「我都打包好了，可以準備走了，進來吧。」

她掛掉電話，將手機扔在靠近門口的桌子上。

「謝天謝地！」她大喊道，「他弄到一台貨車，速度比我想像得還要快。」

「誰？誰弄到一台貨車？誰要過來？」

「Bond。」

Q眨眨眼。「Bond？James Bond？007要過來幫妳搬家？」

「是的，而且他會開來一台備用的監控車。」

「妳肯定是在開玩笑。」

她說的可是Q部門的監控車啊。

「沒有。」

Q雙手叉腰、噘著嘴站在門口，當James自信地迎面走來，穿著深色的合身牛仔褲、黑色軍靴，以及炭灰色羊絨毛衣外搭黑色皮夾克，毛衣完美地延展貼合在他的胸肌上。真是迷人極了。慾望驟然流竄他全身，他試圖忽略它。Q想起自己穿著寬鬆的牛仔褲、條紋毛衣和一雙converse帆布鞋。

「晚安，Q。」James向上拋了幾次手裡的鑰匙才收進口袋中，很明顯只是想賣弄一下。「讓我們開始幹活吧。」

將箱子搬到貨車上沒有花掉他們三人太多時間。Q努力不去盯著James彎腰時臀部的曲線，或是抱起沉重箱子時手臂肌肉收緊的線條。

當放好最後一個箱子，Moneypenny猛地關上貨車的後車門。「好了，我絕不會捨不得這個地方，或是我的房東。他竟然不歸還我的押金！說是為了賠償他的損失，但你們自己也看到了，那些彈孔修補得很完美，我覺得他是在訛詐我！還說他會對此守口如瓶，但他要留下押金。」

Q能想像那些發生在Eve Moneypenny公寓裡的事情，彈孔的出現似乎毫無違和感。

「我覺得他不知道自己在跟誰打交道，」James沉吟道，「他住哪裡？」

「就在隔壁。」

「你是指有個傢伙正在跟某人做愛做得超級大聲的那間公寓？」

他們都聽見了。

「沒錯，我也不想懷念這個的。」接著她瞇起雙眼，仔細思索著。「那不是他老婆，她出城去了。」

Q和James看了一眼對方，然後抬頭看了看這棟大樓以及身旁的貨車，再回頭看著彼此，最後將視線回到Moneypenny身上。

「這聽起來像是MI6的工作，」James說，「事實上主要是MI5的責任範圍，但在緊要關頭下…」

「沒錯，這樣使用政府財產一點都不負責任。」Moneypenny努力板起面孔說。

「說得對，這是一種可怕的濫用。真的該受到譴責」James同意道，接著再次看著Q。「該你說了」

Q的雙手其實隨著他所知道最好的方法，來實現社會正義的需求而蠢蠢欲動。

_去他的。_

太久沒做這類型的事了。

「孩子們，讓專家來接手吧。」Q狡猾地說。「我其實是麻煩代言人，大部分的事情都是我搞出來的。不然你們以為我最後怎麼會到這裡？當年我18歲時就已經駭入MI6，次數多到他們不是招募我就是殺了我。」

他將另外兩人趕到一邊，再度打開貨車門。他從眼角餘光瞄到Moneypenny正看著他，再看向James，然後喃喃地說：「他真是變得越來越性感，不是嗎?」

Q的臉又紅了，慶幸自己是面向貨車。James則選擇不回答問題，只說：「讓我們開始吧。」

不到十分鐘的時間，James小心翼翼地將一個裝有小型遙控攝影鏡頭的纜線，穿過之前那面彈痕累累的牆上的一個新洞；Q則是手拿著一個電鑽，緊盯著影像出現在筆電的螢幕上。Q現在完全是如魚得水般，一抹輕鬆自在的笑容洋溢在他的臉上。一幅房東和他女友做愛的場景正赤裸裸地出現在眼前。

「太好了，角度很完美。」Q低語道。「感謝老天他們還搞在一起，我們就錄個幾分鐘，然後將一份拷貝影像連同我們的要求，一起寄給他。這麼做妳肯定就可以把妳的錢拿回來了。」

她興高采烈但安靜地拍拍手，才不至於暴露他們正在進行的事。她先是抓著James親了一下他的嘴巴，接著抓著Q也同樣親了一下。James轉身面對Q，有那麼一秒鐘，Q覺得他會做出同樣的事，Moneypenny雙唇的觸感還殘留在他的嘴上，錄影鏡頭傳來的聲音相當情色。Q感覺到一股熱流穿過他全身，他幾乎已經準備好接受了；但James沒有朝他移動半步。

「幹得好，Q，」James簡單地說。「不知道為什麼我就是知道你是這項工作的不二人選。」

「這個嘛，你不是唯一一個可以很靈巧地握住電鑽的人。」Q樂在其中地打趣道；他幾乎忘記身處在James旁邊的緊張感，忘記他不該跟對方調情。

James大笑著，但他的語調變得撩人，「在這身邋遢毛衣下的你，還真是個愛耍嘴皮的小騷包。」

「而在這身義大利小白臉羊毛衫底下的你，其實是個呆子。」Q反唇相譏。

James安靜地看著他，他們站得很近，肩膀幾乎靠在一起。Q發現自己又被那雙眼睛給釘住了，灼熱的烙印在他身上。一時鴉雀無聲，Q甚至忘記不是只有他們兩個人獨處。

「我喜歡當你像這樣的時候，」James終於開口。「我喜歡當你像這樣看著我的時候。」

Q大感意外而保持沉默不語，房間裡充斥著那對情侶所錄下的呻吟聲，以及房東床頭板敲擊牆壁的聲音。

Moneypenny來回看著兩人，她滿腹狐疑地瞇起雙眼。

「天啊，」她擠進兩人之間，將他們分開。「你們兩個中間的性張力都可以用刀來切斷了，伙計們，分開點。除非，也就是說，我可以參與其中…」她滿懷希望地再次來回看著兩人，「我很樂意喔…你們知道的，我們三人，要是你們…沒有嗎？…」

一陣沉默後，James又笑了起來。「你想得美。」

「我願意，我真的願意。」她歪著頭再一次看向站在身旁的兩人；Q手握著電鑽，James的指頭上則纏繞著攝影鏡頭的纜線。「該死，看看你們兩個，你一整個堅毅、金髮、肌肉結實，而你聰明、棕髮、身材纖細。」她惆悵地嘆了口氣，「我敢打賭你們在一起絕對很適合。」

_砰_ _…_ _砰_ _…_ _砰_ _…_

電鑽從Q突然變得不協調的雙手滑落，好在他設法及時接住，就連James的反應都似乎有些心慌。

她怨恨地看著Q，「我把這筆帳算在你頭上，你知道James完全漠視我的性福。在你出現之前，我至少有百分之50的機會跟他在一起，但現在，他對你如此著迷，其他人他連看都不看一眼。」

Q偷偷瞄了一眼James，但兩人都默不吭聲，Q再次紅了臉；他真的沒有意識到他們之間的小劇場在旁人眼中是這麼明顯。

James最終笑著搖搖頭，他俯下身輕輕吻了一下她的臉頰，「Moneypenny，妳還是我最喜愛的女孩。」接著他望向Q，「Q的話，嗯…我們只是朋友，妳知道的。」

她完全不相信地冷笑了一聲：「隨便你怎麼說。」

James讓目光多停留幾秒鐘的時間，然後把臉轉開，沒有進一步解釋。

一個小時後，完成錄影監視工作，所有的東西也都被搬至另一個地方。任務結束，James跟Q回到停車場站在貨車旁。

「所以，」James說，「這很…我該怎麼說…」

「有趣？」Q補充道。

「沒錯，我想可以用這個字來代表。」James用手撥弄著車鑰匙。「嗯，這的確算是種樂趣。所以，這就是平常你跟你的朋友們一起做的事嗎？」

Q聳聳肩，這並不是說他有一大票朋友，但他確實有幾個，大部分是因為擁有相同興趣而認識的。「當然，我會做一些像那樣的事，還有一些其他的；我週二晚上會去參加一個遊戲玩家俱樂部，我們會做些像是坐著打電玩、制定戰略、喝點啤酒這類的事情，更確切地說，是當我不在摩洛哥或是薩格勒布還是哪個地方的時候。另外有時我們會聚在一起，違法利用價值數百萬元的政府設備來勒索房東。所以，沒錯，還是老樣子。」

James轉過頭，試圖掩飾臉上的笑容，「讓我們找時間再做一次。」

Q嘆了口氣，對於今晚即將結束突然感到有點遺憾。「嗯，不管你是出於什麼奇怪的動機做這件事，她確實需要幫助，這樣很棒。」

「我很高興你這麼想，這就是朋友之間會做的事，對吧？」他的眼神看起來更深邃、更嚴肅，Q心想：看起來像是不帶火焰的燃燒著，但或許這只是他自己的想像。「有點像是我所認識某位Jonathan Boothroyd最拿手的絕活。我確實做了點小調查。」

「哦？」Q說，邊饒有興趣低頭研究腳上的鞋子。表面上顯得蠻不在乎，內心卻惶恐不安，腦袋裡正整理所有James可能會在這個名字下發現的所有事情，同時責怪自己如此輕易地說出口。

「或許我該尊稱Boothroyd _少校_ 。」

「老實說，基本上這只是個名義上的頭銜，他們需要提高我的軍階，這樣我才能掌管整個實驗室。」

「嗯，」James沉吟道。「難道我被騙了，你在薩格勒布那時看起來身手相當俐落。」

「我努力克盡自己的本分。」Q的視線掃過James寬闊的胸膛、肌肉發達的手臂；也許無法掩飾他的欽佩，差點就伸手觸碰眼前的二頭肌，他的手指真的抽動了一下。「我敢說 _你_ 努力掙得軍服上每一個勳章，儘管…」Q再度臉紅，他發現剛才自己的話聽起來可能有點不切實際，他試著以更加公事公辦的口吻說：「你的軍階是中校，你在我上面。」

有那麼幾秒的時間，James只是挑起一邊眉毛看著他，差點沒能忍住笑意。

Q對自己不幸選中帶有性暗示的話語而面紅耳赤。「但我不是指在MI6裡軍階很重要。」他急忙說完。

James心照不宣地笑著，太清楚自己對對方造成的影響。出人意料的是他沒有多做評論，只是從口袋裡掏出手機，用拇指在螢幕上快速滑動著，找出一些資訊。「所以，回到你身上。看來你擁有相當廣泛的青少年犯罪紀錄啊，有些可能比我還糟糕。讓我們來瞧瞧，嗯，駭客攻擊，已經猜到了。還有些什麼呢？多次企圖逃家、行竊、非法侵入。」James再次揚起眉毛看著Q說：「涉嫌縱火？」

喔，該死。「這項從來沒被證實過。」Q一本正經地回答。

「你還真是個小壞蛋，不是嗎？」James讚賞地喃喃自語。他將手機塞回牛仔褲後口袋。「好了，我得走了，趕搭明天一早的飛機。」

他把手放在貨車的門把上，將鑰匙插進去。「謝謝Q部門提供貨車，我猜你應該不會介意我們借用一下吧。」

「不管怎樣，你到底怎麼弄出來的？」Q問道，對於James翻遍他的過去、未經詢問就開走貨車感到有點生氣；也氣自己如此想要他，每件事都讓對方就這麼算了。」

「你的簽名真的非常容易偽造，我的意思是，就只是一個『Q』。你真的應該考慮改變一下。」

「說真的，我不必改，因為沒人敢這麼做。」Q反擊回去。但接著他只是搖搖頭，不由自主露出一個微笑，「你真讓人受不了。」

「對了，你穿這件毛衣看起來很可愛。有點像一個時髦的老爺爺，真該死的性感，我光看著你就讓我整個晚上都半勃著。」

Q覺得他的臉都要燒起來了，發現慾望在胃裡翻騰著，自己可不只是半勃而已。「朋友之間不會說這樣的話。」

「哦，是嗎？他媽的，我就差這麼一點搞清楚『朋友』這檔事，對吧？」

說到這裡，他坐進車內，開車揚長而去，甚至沒有提議要載他一程。Q走了一小段距離抵達地鐵站，並且陷入沉思當中。他充滿了困惑、驚人的性慾、以及奇特的失落感，因為他充分期待自己在停車場躲開James的挑逗，並且一直在腦中策劃著如何在狹窄的貨車前座中不陷入在那雙嘴唇及眼睛當中。

Q怒氣沖沖迅速地走著，心想James Bond要為了所有那些他孤獨、渴望、往往發生在完全不適當場所、幾乎是在他們每次談話之後的自慰，負上絕大部分的責任。顯然這件事也列入今晚的代辦事項。

他突然意識到自己是有多麼幻想著他，驚訝自己對今晚再普通不過的結局感到生氣、失望。

然後他猛然想起，這是逆向心理學再經典不過的案例；James Bond正在玩欲擒故縱那一套。

_對照他最佳的判斷力，這方法奏效了。_

第五章 End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：本章難得沒有註解，Moneypenny小姐~~如果你真的如願了，一堆人會羨慕死啊~~~
> 
> 另外，Bond跟Q你們兩人的小劇場.大家都. 看.在.眼.裡 .好嗎(扶額)


	6. 五月-塞拉耶佛

 

「快動手！」

Q的手指對著眼前老舊拼布棉被上散落的急救物品發抖，James坐在一間位於塞拉耶佛當作他這次任務掩護的 _小旅館_ 的床尾邊，上半身沒穿衣服，下半身的睡褲正好卡在低腰處，還光著腳。Q跪坐在他身後的床上，當他驚慌地退開時，床墊猛然彈了一下。

「不！我沒辦法…」

「我很樂意自己動手處理，但是我他媽的碰不到！現在拿起那該死的針線，把傷口縫起來。」

Q的臉色頓時變得煞白。一個小時之前，他正坐在一間雅致的歐洲飯店裡享用早餐；他所知的最後一件事情是007在塞拉耶佛的任務平安無事，最重要的是，順利完成。手裡拿著報紙，Q期待品嘗眼前的奶油可頌和一小盤小黃瓜及番茄，同時還可以聞到他那熱氣騰騰的伯爵茶香甜的氣味。結果，他根本沒有享受到這些，因為他被James突如其來的電話給打斷，通話內容相當簡短，要求相當堅決，而且壓根沒有任何與縫合傷口相關的訊息。

事到如今他在這裡，驚恐地盯著James美麗、結實的背部，被一道猙獰、冒出汩汩鮮血、三寸長的傷口給破壞。他向來對鮮血一點辦法也沒有。

「天啊，你幹嘛打給我？你需要的是醫生，而不是技術支援！」

Q再度準備動身離去。

「不，不要醫生。」比他所想的還要快，James突然伸出手抓住Q的手腕，即使Q站在他身後，他的後腦勺仿佛就像長了一雙眼睛。「別走，Q，我需要你。你可以做到的，你 _可以_ 的。你擁有如外科醫生或是藝術家的雙手，我看過你拆解炸彈，天啊，這種高難度的工作我根本沾不上邊。」

Q感到一陣暈眩，手腕上傳來帶有溫度的按壓感，眼前光裸的背部、流著血的景象、沒吃早餐…即便是他厭惡血液，他對James的吸引力還是將他拉得更近，對那一整片肌膚著了迷，也被當James開口要求他幫助，那毫無防備的聲音給困住，依戀那隻握住他纖細手腕，強而有力的手。 _操_ ，他希望可以讓自己緩和下來，希望能有個簡單的開關，將內心名為慾望的炸彈給關掉。

他順從地坐回原本的位置，跪在他身後。「這到底怎麼發生的？」

「別問了。」James咕噥道。James慢慢鬆開他的手腕，對Q不會離開感到安心不已。「總有什麼東西躲在轉角，就等著跳出來殺死你。」

Q伸出指尖觸碰傷口上方的肌膚，小心地摸了摸傷口周圍。James隨著手指每一個檢查的動作而顫抖；Q的雙手也因此直發抖。

「抱歉。」Q低聲說。

「就…快點動手。」

Q深吸了一口氣，盡可能讓自己鎮定下來。告訴自己只要想著眼前這副壯碩的身體，就像是一個精密的設備需要重新組裝，還是修理一個高度複雜的機械。他讓自己忽略當碰觸那些線條分明的肌肉時傳來的感覺；試著不去注意Moneypenny早先開槍擊中他那個才癒合好的傷口，或者那些天知道是在何時、何地、被何人所傷的各式傷疤，述說著辛苦掙來的性命。Q想用自己的舌尖去舔舐每一道痕跡，相反地，他下定決心拒絕將嘴唇貼在每一個記號上的迫切需要，但這好難，真的很困難；他覺得每一次接觸都洩漏出他真正的心意。

Q拿起手術針並串上縫線，做了幾次深呼吸，他的手指終於不再顫抖。他將另一隻手平放在James背部傷口的上方，好固定住他，讓他知道縫合即將開始。

「好了，穩住。」

然後他刺穿肌肉，抽出縫線拉緊，將兩邊縫合在一起。由於沒有局部麻醉，每縫上一針，他都感同身受地皺起眉頭。刺穿、拉緊、再刺穿、再拉緊，James隨著每一次穿針的動作不斷抖動，直到縫合完畢，他一聲不吭，雙唇緊閉，滿臉痛苦的表情。

Q塗上一些消毒藥水，然後跪坐回去檢查他的成果，用挑剔的目光審視每一圈縫線，確保邊緣縫得很緊而且對稱，讓傷口能夠完美癒合不留下疤痕。最後，他纏上大量的無菌繃帶，給對方一顆強效止痛藥，James扔進嘴裡嚼碎，直接吞了下去。

「要我說的話，縫得還不錯。」Q表明道，佯裝出他自己都感覺不到的自信。「都弄好了。」

他的病人只悶哼了幾聲作為回答，James往前倒，用沒受傷的那一側躺在床上，將赤裸的雙腳從地板上抬起來，像胎兒一樣蜷縮起來。

「我感覺糟透了。」James終於咕噥了一句，他閉上雙眼，瞬間陷入沉睡。

Q盯著他看了幾分鐘，被James陷入熟睡時那慢慢放鬆的面容給迷住了，他的臉龐突然年輕好幾歲。看著那嘴唇不再緊抿，變得放鬆；簡直不敢相信自己竟然還記得它們的觸感，以及嚐起來的感覺。看著他的胸膛，上頭長著稀疏的黃褐色毛髮，隨著熟睡時的呼吸均勻起伏著。

James沒有說接下來需要他做些什麼，也許Q可以離開；他不知道該怎麼辦，但他還不能離開他，得等到James再次醒過來，Q確定他一切安好。所以他悄悄收拾醫療用品，接著拉起那條James沒有壓住的拼布薄被蓋在他身上，儘可能溫柔地裹住對方，尤其是蓋住懸空在那張凹陷小床外那雙光裸的大腳。

他將自己的軍裝大衣從床邊一張破舊的椅子上挪開，再從他的斜背包拿出一本書。當他走進旅館房間時，整個人還處在不斷高漲的恐懼之中，跑過整個 _巴斯卡加_ 老城區和衝上4層樓的階梯讓他上氣不接下氣，匆忙地將東西扔在地上，沿著染血的旅館毛巾所形成的蹤跡來到床邊。當時他以為自己只需要架設監視攝影機或是破解密碼，還是幫他為James設計的掌紋辨識手槍重新編程；他根本沒想過會是 _這種情況_ 。

他坐回椅子，抬起穿著黑色converse帆布鞋的雙腳，擱在一個同樣破舊、搖搖晃晃的軟墊凳，再將外套蓋在自己的大腿上，以抵禦房間裡潮濕的春天寒氣。他看著窗外美麗但陰鬱的天際線；教堂的鐘樓以及清真寺的尖塔，橘紅色的屋瓦、深色的木製陽台，位在山坡上的一個墓園，兩旁矗立著一排又一排被陽光曬得泛白的白色石柱。沒多久他闔上雙眼，書本不經意從他手中鬆開掉在大腿上，眼鏡也從鼻樑上滑落。

他再次醒來，然後猛地從椅子上坐起身。他不知道自己睡了多久，一時忘記自己身在何處；他聽見外面旋律優美的聲音，現在認出那是什麼聲音了，便再次陷入椅子當中。聆聽的同時，他修長的手指握住椅子兩旁的扶手，整個人沉迷在清真寺所傳來那美麗、迴蕩在群山圍繞的城市中的祈禱吟唱聲。他感受到外套以及午後從窗戶斜照進來，最後一抹金色陽光所帶來的溫暖。

他看了一眼James，發現對方面朝自己側躺著，一隻手放在臉頰下；James睜大雙眼看著他， _凝視_ 著他，他不確定James醒來看著自己多長時間。當James將他全部的注意力集中在你身上時，很容易讓你覺得自己是整個世界中唯一的一個人，慌亂不安在他胃裡翻騰著，他強壓住自己的慾望，內心湧起一陣擔憂。

接著，James開口對他說話，他的聲音只比外面祈禱的吟唱聲大不了多少。

「Q，你知道自己很美嗎？」

Q驚訝地眨眨眼，他不確定James是否知道自己在說什麼。Q扔開蓋在腿上的外套，起身走向他。他跪在床邊，讓自己與James的臉龐一樣高，保持僅僅一英尺遠的距離。他把手放在James的額頭上，摸起來感覺涼爽。

「嗯，你沒有發燒，太好了。你一定是在做夢。」

James發出微乎其微的嘆息聲，看起來有點哀傷。「隨便你怎麼說。」

Q伸出手，躊躇地笑了一下，但他腦海中真正響起的是Moneypenny以挖苦的口吻說出同一句話： _隨便你怎麼說_ ，他知道自己再也不能自欺欺人了。他將一絡光滑的暗金色短髮從對方的額前撥開，「你沒事的，007，我在這裡。」

James默默發出不滿的聲音，「James。拜託，就一次，叫我James。」

隨著注視他的那雙眼睛以及手指下對方頭髮的觸感，Q心軟了。他開口道：「我在這裡，James。」

James在聽見自己的名字時，緩緩閉上雙眼。Q仍然跪坐在床邊，不停地望著他的臉，他的拇指心不在焉地輕撫James太陽穴附近柔軟的肌膚；心想著如果自己的嘴唇同樣落在對方的前額會不會太超過了。他就像是走在懸崖邊，地心引力將他整個人往下拉；他向前移動越過那道邊界，陷入兩人的空間當中。他的視線如今落在那對輕輕分開的嘴唇上，他靠得更近；自己的嘴停在只有幾英吋遠的地方，但他已經能夠感受到這中間的空氣就像電流般震動、有種刺痛感，毫無疑問點燃他們兩人之間的火花。

突然傳來一陣敲門聲，阻止Q移動得更近。James的雙眼再度睜開，直視著他。即使James驚訝得發現他像現在這樣：兩人的臉幾乎快碰觸在一起，Q的頭傾向一邊，嘴唇正對著自己，他也沒也表現出來。兩個人都沒有退開，他們只是像這樣親密地停留在原地。

「James？James？」在短暫的平靜與眼下急切地拍門聲之間，有個聲音正呼喊著他的名字。

「應該是Moneypenny，就跟往常一樣，還真會挑時間。」一絲苦笑掠過James的臉上；Q可以感覺到對方的呼吸吹散在自己的臉頰，「你知道她無法忍受我先打電話給你。」

Q回以一個微笑；讓現在些許顫抖的指尖，再次輕撫James微涼的前額，藉以記住那輪廓，安慰自己一切都很好。他的心臟怦怦直跳，他的思緒翻騰著，他的呼吸顯得不穩。

「下一次，要是你有其他急救需求，別客氣，請先打電話給她。」

Q試圖輕描淡寫地帶過，努力避開那雙從不遺漏任何事情的眼睛。Q準備起身，但一隻手再度伸過來抓住他的手腕。

「我永遠會第一個打給你，」James熱切地看著他，用力握了一下Q的手，「 _朋友_ 。」

他輕聲地說出這個名詞，幾乎像是一種挑戰。然後他放開他，接著將手收回被子裡。

Q轉身離開，藉以掩飾因兩人肢體上的接觸而羞紅到發燙的臉龐；自己曾說過的話被原封不動回敬回來，讓他再次感到困惑又渴望。

Q胡亂收拾著自己的包包和外套，「我去讓她進來。」

他在門口停了下來，思索合適的話語。離開他似乎是錯誤的，但他不知道自己還能做些什麼，如果他留下來，他所扮演的角色將會是什麼，害怕要是自己留下來可能會做出什麼事情，「那麼，到時候再見，看是在倫敦還是哪個地方…」

「 _但憑天命_ (註2)。」James平靜地答道。 _如果一切順利的話_ 。

Q點了點頭，然後打開門，Moneypenny衝進來，僅僅快速跟Q打了個招呼便立刻跑向James。Q悄悄地退到走廊外。

走到樓梯口時，Q瞥見自己出現在昏暗走廊上一面失去光澤的鏡子裡；軍裝大衣上的帽子蓋在他的頭上，笨重的外套垂在他膝蓋附近的位置。他盯著自己因為曬了過多螢幕而非太陽所散發出的光線，所以顯得蒼白的皮膚；還有完全忘記要去剪髮，總是頂著一頭稍微過長，永遠都沒有真正平整過的深色凌亂捲髮；以及臉上那副黑框眼鏡，幸運的是它可以掩蓋住自己追隨James每個動作的目光。

笨手笨腳、一副書呆子樣、極其普通。絲毫不可能引起像James Bond這種男人任何真正的興趣。

可是…

 _美麗_ 。那是James看著自己從夢中醒來時所說的話。

盯了好一會鏡子中的自己，Q才真正看出James眼中所見；碧綠的雙眼像是摻進名為慾望的毒品，雙唇紅潤得像是在邀請，深色捲髮飄動在膚色白皙且完美無瑕的肌膚上，以及精瘦修長的身體因為需求而感到疼痛並微微顫抖著。

Q突然間清楚意識到自己還處在激動當中，他永遠都會越過那道懸崖，並且一直失速下墜。

 _只有一個地方可以降落；只有一個人能接住他_ 。

第六章 End

譯註：

1.原文為Sarajevo，亦譯為薩拉熱窩，為波士尼亞與赫塞哥維納(簡稱波士尼亞)的首都。塞拉耶佛位於波士尼亞塞拉耶佛山谷之中，是社會及文化中心，也擁有區域性的政治、教育、娛樂、媒體、時尚、科學和藝術影響力，還是主要的經濟中心。塞拉耶佛以其宗教多樣性聞名於世，伊斯蘭教、東正教、天主教、猶太教數世紀以來都共存其中。因其悠久的歷史和宗教及文化多樣性，塞拉耶佛常被稱為「歐洲的耶路撒冷」或者「巴爾幹的耶路撒冷」。直到20世紀後期為止，塞拉耶佛都是歐洲僅有的清真寺、天主教堂、東正教堂和猶太教堂可以比鄰共存的大都市。

2.原文Inshallah為阿拉伯語，等同英文中"God willing" or "if God wills"(如係天意或任憑上帝的旨意)。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> Bond先生難得的撒嬌？小Q你真的很美...相信我(立刻被踢飛)


	7. 六月-伊斯坦堡-白天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於有點肉湯了....

 

 

Q緊張地調整他的領帶，拉了拉他黑色西裝外套的袖子，不是說真的需要什麼調整；他只是需要讓自己的雙手做些事情。他的腳對著地板打拍子，皮鞋發出敲擊聲，這不像他平常穿得那種不會發出聲響的帆布鞋或是軟底的軍靴。

這一次，他著實費了一番功夫。他將在任務前跟James碰面，他不想讓James看到自己穿著日常的羊毛衫、刷破牛仔褲和宅男T恤。他一直想著在薩格勒布那輛汽車的後座、在倫敦的停車場；認真琢磨對方在薩拉熱窩那間小旅館中說過的話；並且完全過於沉迷在芝加哥酒吧裡的那個吻。

所以他穿上一套嶄新、剪裁考究的黑色西裝。他真的不知道自己在做什麼，或許所有一切都相當不明智，顯而易見就是在玩火。這證明了有些事情永遠不會改變。

他選中這個地點，位於伊斯坦堡歷史街區中 _蘇丹艾哈邁德清真寺_ (註1)旁一間古老但整潔雅致的飯店。午後時分的戶外座位區，已經因為幾十個喝著咖啡及飲料的老菸槍，顯得霧濛濛以及盈滿香菸的味道。咖啡館以陽剛味十足的深色木頭和色彩飽滿的金色、棕色與奶白色布料裝潢，看起來相當華麗；英俊、神秘、有點令人生畏，絕大部分跟James很像。

他用手順了順自己經過修剪以及向後梳的頭髮，他伸進口袋拿出一包香菸。他不常抽菸，但今天他真的需要來一支。

一隻手從身後放在自己的肩膀上，嚇了他一跳。

「我起初甚至沒認出你。」James說，那隻手隨著他繞過Q拉出自己的椅子時悄悄移開，然後他坐了下來。他穿著一套休閒的灰色西裝，線條一如往常俐落。「你看起來…該死的不錯，應該比不錯更好，有什麼好事嗎？我希望是為了我。」他微笑著，散發出調情滿滿的個人魅力。

Q聳聳肩，試圖保持無動於衷的樣子。 _當然是為了你_ 。他支吾了一會，好想出該如何回答。「公事，就跟平常一樣。」他努力讓自己聽上去很冷靜。「安排好一個任務需要做相當多事情，它不會憑空發生。」

「哦，我知道，但你總讓事情看起來如此輕鬆，很容易就忘記了。」

Q試著控制住再次從他臉頰浮現的紅暈，為了分散注意力，他越過桌子將那包菸推到James面前，對方抽出一支，同時掏出口袋裡的打火機點燃它。然後Q也拿出一支菸，James隔著桌子傾過身幫忙點菸；他那形狀好看嘴唇叼著屬於他的菸，手掌攏起圍繞在Q將菸送到嘴邊的修長手指來擋風，他們的指尖碰觸在一起。Q盡力讓自己的手不要發抖，這短暫的接觸已經讓他神經緊張。

James再次坐回他的椅子，雙腿放鬆向前伸展，一隻腳翹在另一隻上；踩在地上的那隻腳向前滑至桌子下方，在碰到Q的腳時便停了下來。Q沒有移開，還停留在原地，他們兩人的腳並排著，側邊碰觸在一起。

James深深吸了一口他的香菸，然後慵懶地吐出煙。他的目光穿過煙幕逗留在Q身上，他將煙灰彈進水晶菸灰缸中；Q也深深抽了一口，他儘可能地瞪視回去，但無法維持住自己的視線。

Q將手中的菸靠在菸灰缸邊上，伸進掛在椅背上那個萬年斜背包，拿出一個信封。「你需要的東西在這裡。」

James嘆口氣說：「你總是這麼專業，是嗎？」他接過信封，指尖再次輕輕掠過，跟往常一樣，看也不看就塞進自己西裝外套的口袋中。他突然把腳放下，身子向前傾。

「你有想過要放假嗎？就像只是休息個幾天？甚至是幾個小時？」

Q聳聳肩，好奇這對話會如何發展。「嗯，當然。」

「轉角有一間非常棒的公共浴場(註2)，令人相當放鬆，你應該試試。」

Q搜尋並找出腦袋裡有關土耳其語的翻譯，「你是指土耳其浴？我…我從來沒有去過，我不知道該怎麼做。」

James抽了另一口菸，「我可以帶你去。」

外頭的天氣突然變得炙熱，Q舉起手將領帶鬆開一點，清清他的喉嚨說道：「跟你一起去洗…土耳其浴？」

James點點頭，「感覺很棒。你可以全裸或是保留一點點衣物，接著躺在一塊溫熱的大理石板上，放鬆全身。那些彪形大漢用健壯的雙手，我是說真的很強而有力的雙手，拿著海綿、肥皂和油擦洗你的身體，接下來澆上一桶又一桶的熱水幫你沖乾淨。如果你想的話，他們也會做全身按摩。在那之後，就在你被塗抹上油以及被粗魯對待到快死掉之後，你可以再一次躺在溫熱的大理石板來放鬆你痠疼的肌肉，想躺多久就躺多久。」他又抽了一口菸，抬頭看著煙霧裊裊飄向天際，接著再次看向Q。「我知道的那個地方相當隱密。」

他的臉頓時失去血色，全都跑去身體其它迫切需要的部位。他只能呆若木雞地坐在那裡，看著James透過那繚繞的煙霧注視著他。這一次，Q沒有將目光轉向別處。

 _去他的_ 。

他想要這麼做，他想要對方，他想看James赤裸、完整的樣子；想要躺在對方身旁，就只有他們兩個人，想要…其他可能在洗土耳其浴時發生的任何事情。

「好。」Q開口。

這句簡單的回答讓James一臉目瞪口呆，看起來相當可笑，他的香菸還停在嘴巴前方的半空中。

過了幾秒鐘，James肯定道：「你是認真的。」

「非常。」

James捻熄他的香菸，緊貼著Q的那隻腳隨著James起身而移開，接著他低頭看著對方，整張臉讀不出表情。

「20分鐘後大廳見。」

~00Q00Q00Q~

Q平躺在一塊位於一間廣大圓弧形房間正中央，形狀如同六角形的石板上，讓他浸潤在溫暖之中。每個表面覆蓋纏繞著粉色紋理的灰色大理石，或者是層層堆疊、歷經幾個世紀之久的裝飾磁磚。周圍的空氣濃厚、炙熱及潮濕，汗水從他身上落了下來。

他盯著頭頂上一個透光的星形洞口，正好將微弱的玫瑰色陽光灑落在昏暗的室內中，瘋狂意識到James距離自己只有短短兩步之遙。他們未著寸縷，只在腰間圍了一條薄毛巾，濕濕的貼在他們的皮膚上。

由於現在是平常日的下午時分，公共浴室裡只有寥寥幾個客人。有幾個人躺在他們對面的大理石板上，或是舒服地坐在小隔間當中，有獨自一人或是兩兩成對，沿著房間的形狀遍佈在各處。

替他擦洗的人擁有一雙極為強壯的手，帶著絨布手套擠進他的雙腿中間，握住他的左腳抬到半空中，大力地清洗。當那雙手抓住他的左小腿猛地向上拉時，他嚇了一跳；套著絨布的雙手前後左右擦洗著，隨後強而有力的指尖將泡沫塗抹在他皮膚上，開始按摩，雙手沿著他的大腿內側一路往上，如今來到那濕透的布料下緣。

James躺著，雙手交叉枕在自己的腦袋下，雙眼緊閉。同樣的手法也發生在James身上；他看似完全放鬆，整個人適得其所。Q的目光游移，觀看著每一處細節，對James無法看到自己的視線是多麼的飢渴而感到安心。他赤裸的胸膛上子彈造成的傷疤清晰可見，圓而紅腫，還是新的，尚未消褪和淡化。凝聚在他稀疏胸毛的水滴閃閃發光；Q可以看出他的毛髮變得更為濃密且暗色，一路延伸擴展至他的下腹，消失在毛巾之下。Q想將自己的手順著那道痕跡一路向下直到盡頭，埋進那濃密的毛髮中，就在那陰莖的底部。他光想像這畫面就感覺自己的臉羞紅不已。

他想知道不論何時何地只要他想，就能觸摸對方會是什麼感覺。他之前只有一次機會碰觸對方，就是上個月在塞拉耶佛那次，但那次過程相當迅速、有效率，而且是為了治療，不像這次。一點都不像。

他感覺到自己的心臟跳得飛快，神經的興奮感以及身體上的刺激混合在一起，他煩躁不安，不知道接下來會發生什麼事；他盯著擦洗人員的雙手在James腿上迅速移動，還有當手指按摩在他的小腿、大腿時James伸展四肢的模樣，幾乎就像是一隻貓。

看著發生在對方身上的事情同樣發生在自己身上是件很奇怪感覺；一個被性慾攪得一蹋糊塗的腦袋很難去記得到底是誰在摸誰，只要你閉上眼睛，很容易就能想像任何你想要的。

Q的左腿被放了下來，他感到擦洗人員又猛地抓起來他另一條腿，他整個人幾乎被粗魯地往前拉，屁股輕鬆地滑過潮濕的石頭；毫無困難地相信站在檯子邊緣、在他兩腿之間的也許是James，正在將自己拉向他。

雙手輕拂過他的陰莖，Q激動地意識到自己因為這份接觸而慌亂不已。雙手立刻移開，來到他的肚臍下方，絨布手套在他的肚子上滑動，向上來到他的胸前。Q看到雙手從James腰上圍著的毛巾下方滑出來，擦洗他古銅色的胸膛，好幾道帶有泡沫的涓涓細流滑落玫粉色、直立的乳頭。

很快地這些程序又重頭來一遍，擦洗人員戴上絲瓜絡手套，把他們從頭到腳刷洗一遍。絲瓜絡的感覺很粗糙、很強烈；Q感覺自己從內到外都被磨掉一層皮，近乎疼痛反而令人感到舒暢。但這場痛苦的愉悅還沒結束；擦洗人員現在爬上檯子，跪在他們身後的石頭上。沾了油、力道毫不留情的雙手在他們肩膀上，按壓進肌肉當中，大拇指紓解各個緊繃的地方。雙手一路向下按摩至側腰、大腿和小腿。Q對於他肌肉上所承受的絕妙力道而大聲呻吟，幾乎快喘不過氣來，所有的一切都是那麼強烈；James看著他，目不轉睛地凝視著他。

擦洗人員洗完後終於讓他們再次躺在溫暖的石板上好好放鬆，身上每一處就跟James保證的一樣痠痛。Q同時感覺到興奮和放鬆，被他剛剛遭受的粗暴對待給刺激著，這種近似於幾乎算是侵犯私人空間的變態感讓他感到性奮不已。但這感覺很好，全都他媽的太好了，每一條末梢神經都微微刺痛著。

現在只剩他們兩個人，平台上沒有半個客人。Q緩緩意識到他們周遭的環境，可以聽見沙沙聲響以及坐在隔間裡人們的輕聲細語；可以感覺到來自幾個獨自坐在房間另一頭的男人的視線，正在觀察他們，明白他們就如同在房間正中央的基座上展示時，一股顫慄向下竄進他的脊椎。Q轉頭望向James，依舊平躺著，如今他闔上雙眼，腦袋再次枕在他交叉在一起充滿肌肉線條的手臂上。他的表情平靜、放鬆，如此令人難以置信的英俊，他飽滿的雙唇輕微地分開；難怪整個房間的人都因為他呆愣住了。

Q無法不去盯著看，他的嘴巴感覺很乾。James慵懶地把手放下，甚至沒有張開一隻眼睛，彷彿知道自己一直被注視著，他伸過那暖熱的石頭，縮短兩人之間的距離。他宛如已經量測好他們之間的距離，他的手腕剛剛好落在Q的肩膀上，他手指的長度足以碰觸Q的後頸。他輕輕蹭過對方潮濕捲髮下方那塊敏感的皮膚，他持續一遍又一遍、輕輕地愛撫著。Q因為對方的觸摸而顫抖，他的呼吸也隨之加快。

看著James嘴唇豐潤而稍微分開，他的胸膛輕輕地上下起伏；那些緊貼在他頸項上的手指，有力的雙手和粗糙的絲瓜絡造成帶電般的感覺依然殘留在他皮膚上，James溫柔的碰觸在半空中勾起一個沒有說出口的邀請；他一點辦法也沒有、無法阻止自己，他也想觸摸對方。

他伸手越過他們之間那道狹窄的深淵，對於允許自己這般親密的舉動，內心極為激動又驚恐萬分；他輕輕觸碰James的唇瓣。James靜止不動，只是將嘴唇稍微分開一些，他胸膛上下起伏的速度快了一點點；他仍然沒有睜開雙眼。Q鼓起勇氣，用他食指指尖緩緩勾勒出對方整個唇形，可以感覺到那柔軟皮膚，以及隨著快速呼吸打在自己敏感指腹上的氣息。沿著嘴唇再繞了一圈，這次用上兩隻手指描繪自身慾望的軌跡。

毫無預警地James的頭向前傾，張嘴將手指納入口中，用嘴唇包圍它們；Q倒抽了一口氣，因為James正輕輕吸吮、舌尖不斷來回舔弄著，一下子放開接著再次吸吮回去，感覺又熱又濕又緊，稍微進出了幾次後，他便再度鬆開嘴巴，Q慢慢抽出手指，看起來濕漉漉、閃閃發亮著。

Q很茫然，完全不知所措。薄毛巾下他是如此的硬，整個公共浴場的人都可以看出他性慾勃發的輪廓。Q發現James也同樣完全勃起，直挺挺貼著他的下腹，濕毛巾幾乎無法遮掩住，看得出前端超出腰上圍著的布料。Q驚訝地注意到他割了包皮；自己則沒有。James的手指還在他的頸項間按摩著，Q再次輕顫；James睜開眼睛，兩人的目光膠著在一起。

他甚至不知道是誰先靠向對方，但他後頸上的手指從輕輕磨蹭轉而緊握著將他往前拉。他所知道的只有厚實、潮濕的肌肉在他手心下的感覺、以及那柔軟雙唇終於落在自己嘴上的感覺；溫柔、帶點試探、誘導，他下嘴唇被微微含住，徐緩的拉扯再鬆開又再一次含住，舌尖攪動著掠過彼此的齒間。另外還有炙熱的石板、水池、從弧形穹頂灑落在他們身上的光線，以及從陰暗角落投射過來的目光。

一隻手滑進他腰間布料下方，如羽毛般的觸摸劃過他的大腿，接著來到他的下身，血液轟隆隆的流過他的腦袋，一道聲音湊近他的耳邊，輕柔而撩人。

「你想要嗎？」

「哦，天啊，我想。」

James的喉嚨深處傳來某種類似於低吼的聲響，火熱的嘴唇磨蹭過他的頸項，

「讓我們去一個隱密一點的地方。」

Q整個人暈呼呼的，他起身坐在石板邊緣，緊鄰在James旁邊；他們晃了晃腦袋，將濕頭髮從臉上甩開，當水流過他們的脖頸、胸膛時凝視著對方。James起身伸出一隻手將他拉起來，指尖稍微滑掉但沒有完全分開。James看見對面有一間空著的隔間，點了點頭示意Q跟上，James領著路穿過房間時，兩人的手指交握在一起。對比腳下踩在沒有加熱的地板所帶來的涼意，他身上的溫度依舊火熱無比。

小隔間內一片昏暗，James先鬆開Q的浴巾，接著是他自己的，兩條浴巾雙雙落在他們腳邊的地板上。兩人的昂揚豎立著，他們還未碰觸對方，只是飢渴地對看好長一段時間。最後唇瓣再次緊貼在一起，兩人的雙手俐落地滑過塗有按摩油的肩膀，向下來到背部、側腰以及臀部，緩慢地探索對方的觸感與身形。

James抓住Q的一隻手，引導他來到自己堅挺的下身；Q修長的手指包圍著柱身，急切地向下探去，終於交纏在那濃密的毛髮中，James回握住Q的，讓他愉悅地喘息。然後James靠近，他們緊貼在一起，下身相互磨蹭，雙手夾在中間上下套弄著對方，速度變得越來越急切，雙腿也緊緊靠著。碧綠的雙眼幾乎平視那雙湛藍、寬厚的棕色胸膛對上柔韌而白皙、纖瘦的臀部對上結實的大腿，他們只在身高上有一點點的差距，James僅僅略高了一點。

對他們而言盡可能保持安靜一動也不動是場強烈的折磨；必須得忍住那些喘息與呻吟，試圖讓他們維持最小的動作，因為兩人都明白雖然小隔間雖然很暗但不是完全漆黑，也知道他們周圍有觀眾正在觀看和聆聽。但Q關心的只有流連在他身上那隻套弄得越來越快的手所帶來的感覺，以及自己握住James的下身，如此堅挺、粗長及炙熱的感覺。他無法停止現在的一切，他必須擁有這一切。他的呼吸變得急促，當壓迫感逐漸增加，他的下身開始迫切地衝撞進James緊緊包圍住他的手中。

他為他做好準備，這整個洗浴的儀式，從開始到結束只不過是此刻的前奏罷了。當他高潮時，他發出一聲壓抑的呻吟，但James張嘴含住他的，完全覆蓋住並且吞下他即將脫口而出的叫聲；他感覺到James一隻手套弄他下身的力道，與此同時另一隻手則在他的後腦勺，把他向前帶，銜住他的雙唇緊靠著自己的嘴。

他射在兩人身體之間狹窄的空間當中，就在James手的上方，臀部拱向James。Q喘著氣用力地撫弄James，直到James也攀上頂峰，美好的炙熱和溼黏沾在Q身上。媽的，他愛這種James是如何依靠在他身上的感覺，不禁問自己沒有這些要怎麼過下去。

身體微微抽動著，胸口上下起伏，兩人的嘴不斷變換位置，但始終連在一起，從對方的肺部偷走氣息；舌尖彼此交纏，無聲的語言在他們之間傳遞。有點頭暈目眩、飄飄然、氧氣不足，以及純然的歡愉。

_身處在這溫暖潮濕的闇黑之中，感覺就像是沉溺於此，而他一點都不想結束，一點都不想浮出水面。_

第七章 End

譯註：

1.原文為Sultanahmet，蘇丹艾哈邁德清真寺（土耳其語：Sultanahmet Camii）是土耳其的國家清真寺，也是土耳其最大城市及奧斯曼帝國首都伊斯坦堡的清真寺古蹟。蘇丹艾哈邁德清真寺是其中一個因室內磚塊所用的顏色而被稱為藍色清真寺的清真寺。

2.原文hamam為土耳其語，是源自土耳其地區的一種洗浴方式，主要在公共浴場進行，是蒸汽浴的一種。與桑拿等其餘蒸汽浴不同，土耳其浴更注重水浴過程，而非全然使用蒸汽。土耳其浴源自古羅馬人的洗浴習俗。古羅馬時期的公共洗浴已經包括了冷水、熱水以及蒸氣浴的步驟，並建有龐大的公共浴場，以滿足人民洗浴的要求。土耳其人攻占了東羅馬帝國的君士坦丁堡後，也繼承了古羅馬人的洗浴習慣，並逐步改變為獨具特色的土耳其浴。進行土耳其浴時，浴者首先在暖間內放鬆休息，利用室內的高溫使身體發汗；而後用溫水或冷水沖洗身體並搓洗全身（或做全身按摩、修鬍鬚、指甲等等）；最後在溫室中擦乾身體，結束洗浴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者本人也不懂，土耳其浴怎麼會被這兩人洗成這樣.....(扶額)


	8. 六月-伊斯坦堡-夜晚

 

當他們步出公共浴場時天色已經暗了下來，彼此肩膀靠在一起、雙手十指緊扣，但兩人都不發一語。他們還沒走多遠，James便抓著他的手臂，拉進一條漆黑的小巷。James讓自己的背抵在牆上，將Q帶進懷裡，他的眼神深沉、陰鬱，他的雙唇則再次吻上對方。

James伸手擠進兩人之間，沿著Q身上嶄新黑色西裝翻領撫摸，大拇指來到最上方，他的指尖隔著雙層西裝以及襯衫布料摸索著，輕拂過因為開了幾顆鈕扣所露出光滑的胸膛，Q早先已經解下領帶塞在口袋裡。James稍微向後退開一點距離好開口道：

「他媽的，Q，你對我做了什麼。」他低吼的方式讓Q一陣顫慄，他愛這種感覺。「你知道你有多美嗎？」

Q不知道，真的不知道，但不管怎樣他喜歡聽James說出口。他一路向上撫摸James的胸膛，將雙手擱在他的頸項之間，拇指輕柔地愛撫留有些許鬍渣的臉龐。

James的指尖劃過Q敞開襯衫下露出的鎖骨，「在那裡沒有一個人可以把視線從你身上移開，老天，你讓我永遠都不能覺得滿足，我幾乎想在這條小巷裡再要你一次。」

Q光想像那會是什麼樣的畫面就滿臉通紅。「你真的知道一些有趣的地方。」

「整個世界都是我的地盤，Q…」

James再度傾身親吻Q；但在他碰觸之前，James臉上的表情變了，從放鬆戲謔變得嚴肅警覺。Q熟悉對方臉上每個細微表情；有事情不對勁。James的視線越過Q的肩膀對準了某個人，Q的雙手從James臉龐滑下來，平放在他的胸膛上，Q能感覺到對方的心臟跳得飛快。

Q低聲說：「怎麼了？」

「我不確定，我覺得我看到某個認識的人，就是我們在這裡追蹤的男人。但天殺的他現在在這裡幹嘛…哦，該死！」

一枚子彈正好擊中James身旁的牆壁，磚瓦碎片四散。他們雙雙舉起手臂以保護自己的臉不被碎片給擊傷。

尖叫聲在Q背後爆發開來，人們沿著街道四處奔跑，爭先恐後地閃避。Q猛一轉身只見到一名身穿黑色皮夾克的男人，拿著槍大步朝他們走來。他開了另一槍，卻奇蹟似地偏掉了。

「Q，快躲開！」James大喊道，同時伸進外套下隱藏在身側的槍套，並試著用手臂將Q推開。

但是Q沒有躲開，他看見手臂再度舉起來對準James。在這短短的一秒鐘時間，所有思緒貫穿他的腦海；他意識到如果自己不移開可能會被擊中，但他無法想像要是這麼做他還能保有自尊心。他沒有離開，而是留在原地抵擋James的推攘，事實上是擠回去，將James推到一邊。

他只記得一陣氣流吹過他的耳邊，感覺到幾塊碎片再次打在他們身上；又或許是脖子上裸露的皮膚傳來一陣刺痛，當他倒在地上時幾乎失去知覺。

他記得當他平躺在地上時，看見James的手臂彷彿慢動作一般出現在他上方，夜空襯托出Walther PPK那光滑、美麗的輪廓，槍口冒出閃光時迸發的子彈射入槍手的心臟。

他記得James在他身邊匆忙蹲下來，將他的頭枕在自己腿上。

他記得James來回搖晃他的腦袋，好像在否認一樣，輕輕搖動他，說著一遍又一遍相同的話語：

「不。不，不要為了我，永遠不要為了我。不…該死的，Q，別為了我。」

_媽的，Q記得自己正想著：我一定快死了。_

~00Q~

他費力地掙扎回到幽暗、混濁的池水表面，大口喘氣。他很快就發現自己並不是在水裡，但自己卻依然無法動彈，被單緊緊的纏住他。他緩緩睜開眼睛，光線刺痛他的雙眼。

模糊之中，他看見James背對著自己。令人印象深刻的是他渾身赤裸，對自己一絲不掛感到相當自在。James怒氣衝天地講電話，一隻手惶恐不安放在他的後腦勺；當他踱步的時候，背部、大腿、臀部的肌肉線條上下起伏著。Q看得見對方後腰那道熟悉的紅色傷疤，經過自己的處理幾乎癒合了。他想知道現在是不是一場夢，公共浴池那時是不是也是一場夢；還是就只是一場自己極度渴望、只想一直做夢下去的夢境。

「是的，M， _我_ 沒事。但他媽的這到底是什麼樣的單位，團隊裡最好的人是一名技術人員？…我對天發誓，要是他發生什麼事…沒錯，我告訴你，他企圖替我擋子彈。」James憤怒不已。「你說什麼？冷靜下來？你認為我應該冷靜下來？該死的，沒錯，我很生氣。你最好慶幸自己現在待在倫敦…」

好累。他又累又冷，相當冷。他無法理解任何一句話，他顫抖著，然後再度陷入沉睡。

~00Q~

當他再次醒來時，眼前一片漆黑，但溫暖，非常溫暖。有某個溫暖的東西緊貼著他，從他的背部直達雙腿，熱度不斷滲入至他光裸的肌膚，另外還有某個氣息輕拂過他後頸的捲髮。他覺得自己能聽見輕柔的呼吸聲，他的雙眼漸漸適應黑暗，然後在他看清楚之前，就感受到一隻手臂搭在自己身上的重量。

他無論在何處都認得那隻手的形狀，這隻手越過他的臀部伸展開來，壓在白色的羽絨被上。這是James的手，空氣中還瀰漫著James獨特的古龍水味，甚至連打在他頸項上那輕柔的呼吸聲聽起來都像是James。James貼著他、緊緊抱住他，James…

儘管他努力撐著，還是無法堅持住，又再一次陷入黑暗之中…

~00Q~

雙眼緩緩睜開，房間再一次變得明亮。他平躺著，所以第一個印入眼簾的是天花板，但隨後他感覺到指尖反覆以一種令人寬心的動作，將頭髮從前額順著往後撥。所以…沒死阿。不過這有可能還是一場夢，雖然這隻手讓人感覺如此美好。

「早安，親愛的。」他聽見一個溫柔的聲音說道。「歡迎回來，你會沒事的。醫生說你沒什麼大礙，你被割傷了，就在右耳上方，可能是被一些飛散在空中的碎片劃到。你那時血流如注，把我嚇得半死，但你會好起來的。」

Q轉頭看見James伸直身體側躺在自己身邊，用一隻手撐著頭，兩隻腳踝交疊在一塊；另一隻手輕撫過他的前額。如今衣服又穿回去了，就算還是在半清醒的狀態下，這讓Q感覺有點失望；雖然身上那套線條俐落的深色西裝讓對方看起來相當出色。

Q試著張開嘴唇，找回自己的聲音，朝上伸手摸到一條繃帶，感覺腦袋像裂開一般。「發生了什麼事？」

「Q，你大概救了我一命。」指尖從他的前額輕柔地掠過他的臉頰。「再一次。」

Q試著回憶到底發生什麼事。「有人企圖對你開槍，他沒打中？」

James哼了一聲，「他沒失手，是你把我推開了。」

哦，對，就是那樣。「我很高興你沒事。」

「永遠不要再這樣做了。我不是告訴你再也不要這樣做嗎？」

Q眨眨眼。「大概吧。」然後他意識到究竟發生什麼事，認出自己的症狀、記起他脖子上的刺痛感。他哀號道：「喔，你這個混帳。你用手錶麻醉我，你用我自己的發明來麻醉我。天啊，你不該用那個東西對付 _我_ 。」

James聽完後露出一點點微笑，「嗯，誰叫你不肯躲開。」

「哦，天啊。該死，還真的能麻醉。或許效果 _太_ 好了一點。」

「我也用了你給我的槍。」James現在一臉嚴肅地開口。「只有一種情況是你要聽命於我，那就是在外勤的時候。只要我在，我會做任何事情來保護你，甚至是用你自己的發明。我不喜歡你為了我讓自己置身危險之中。」

「沒人說你非得喜歡。」Q沒好氣地說，整個人開始再次變得飄飄然，頭腦還是有些混亂。「我到底在哪裡啊？」

「我的飯店房間。」

James的飯店房間、James的床；而他一絲不掛地蓋著被單躺在James的床上。或許他終究還是死了，這裡其實是天堂，他只能隨之而去。

Q嘆了一口氣，疲憊再度襲來。「我感覺糟透了。」他痛苦地說。

James再度微笑，這次倒是帶了點內疚。「抱歉。」

「你是該感到抱歉。」Q嘆息道。「我能在這裡待一會嗎？我好累。」他不想離開、不想James離開，只想永遠待在這裡。

「想待多久就多久，讓我照顧你一次。我會盡我所能待在這裡。」James再次伸出手，讓指尖順著Q的頭髮，同時低頭注視著他。然後他俯下身輕柔地吻他。「下次我還是會那麼做，不管你喜不喜歡。當然，會減少一點開槍和下藥的。」

「非常好笑。」Q虛弱地打趣道。Q再一次闔上雙眼，隨著反覆撫摸自己髮梢的動作而顯得昏昏欲睡。「我以為我要死了，但至少我會死得很開心，就在我們做了那些事情之後…」

James貼近他，再度俯身親吻他，這次時間拉得更長、更深入，最後終於退開，但依然向下望著他。

「你知道自己有一對離譜至極的纖長睫毛嗎？」James最終喃喃說道。「讓一個男人想在夜晚親吻它們。」

Q覺得呼吸一窒，他想說些什麼，任何話。不過事實上，他太累了，甚至不能肯定這一切是真的，看似美好到不像是真的。他感覺睡意開始再次降臨在他身上；害怕黑暗的到來與離開James，他抓住James的手，緊緊握在自己心口的上方，James張開手指緊貼著他光裸的肌膚。

_在他還保持清醒的最後幾分鐘，他感覺到嘴唇緩慢而溫柔地按壓在他的眼皮上；先是一邊，接著是另外一邊。_

第八章 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (鞠躬道歉)更 新 了.......
> 
> 但半路殺出程咬金讓兩人換了一種方式滾上床....(喂..........)
> 
> 但話說...吻睫毛真的太犯規了!!!!


	9. 七月-倫敦

 

Q知道James走進主控室的那個瞬間。他能感覺到空氣中分子組成的細微變化，一股電流般的刺痛流竄過他的皮膚，還有房間內其他人出於恐懼、尊敬或吸引，甚至是綜合所有因素，而在肢體語言上反應出更多微妙的改變。

James在他身後約三步的距離停下來，他才剛從一個漫長的任務回來。Q沒有轉身，盯著他面前懸掛在牆上的大螢幕。透過自己筆電螢幕的反射，Q可以看見James站在那裡，雙腳如往常一樣分開站好，雙手交叉放在身後，整個人靜止不動。他穿著深灰色的西裝，不過Q真正看到的是James的裸體；在那一千公里外的公共浴池裡，渾身上下又濕又熱、汗涔涔的。他的手開始有些顫抖，他幾乎能感覺出James落在自己後頸上的目光，宛如肉體上的碰觸。

這是他從幾個禮拜前兩個人在伊斯坦堡後第一次見到對方。他們沒有互相傳訊息、打電話或是寄電子郵件；彼此都不是這類型的人。此外，他們會認為在近距離槍擊所造成的一團混亂下，兩人的關係其實沒有真正釐清楚，James又必須離開奔赴總是等在某處的工作。Q曾希望James有空時可以來找自己。

如今他來了，Q意識到對方就在幾步之遙的地方，全身因而感到一陣輕顫。

在螢幕上，他們剛完成一項任務。Tanner跟其他00特工出外勤。這一次是在倫敦，沒有那麼遙遠，他們需要支援來侵入夏德塔(註1)。Q輕而易舉地越過對方的安全系統。

「Q，謝謝你的幫助。」其他00特工說道。「我相信我們這裡順利結束了。」

「當然。」Q回答。螢幕變成空白一片的同時，Q脫下他的耳機。熱度從他後頸散開，接著匯聚在身體其他地方。他清楚知道房間內大部分的人都在用眼角餘光觀察James；他不能怪他們，00特工總是令一般員工有點敬畏，尤其是像James Bond這類型的人。

Q試圖保持冷靜，但要是James現在能感覺到的話，就會發現他那砰砰的心跳聲讓自己無所遁形。在工作上，他當然不能將自己投入James的懷抱中，儘管他很想這麼做。也許在工作時間之外也不該這麼做，他不是很確定在伊斯坦堡之後他們處於什麼樣的狀態。Q終於轉身，發現James直視著他。James不發一語，但他的肢體語言說明了一切；如今他走進Q的個人空間中，但他沒有進一步向前移動，而是再次兩腳張開靜靜站著，雙手背在他身後。

Q一下子失去防備，瞬間被那雙湛藍色的眼睛給震懾住，James比他預期的還要更靠近自己。Q深吸一口氣，甩了甩落在前額上的一絡捲髮；強硬地挺起胸膛，直視對方的目光。希望自己身為「Q部門負責人」的說話語調，在房間內其他人聽起來是恰如其分的冷漠與傲慢。縱使知道James會看穿他的一切，只要自己的職位還是比較高，就忍不住稍微攻擊對方。

「007，歡迎回來。」

James略為點頭致意，「回來真好。」

「很高興你過來一趟，到我辦公室去吧。我相信你配備了一個高反應靈敏度的裝備，我需要手動檢查。」

James沉默一會，緊盯著他的視線。「的確如此。」

Q微微笑著，感覺急躁，或許因為再次見到對方而有點眩暈。他的目光逐漸向下移，流連在那灰色西褲附近，然後再度對上James的目光。「你的皮膚激活 _裝置_ 可能需要特別注意，我不認為這幾個禮拜我有檢測過它。」

James微微揚了揚眉，並且勾起嘴角。「你確實沒有。」

「如果你有時間的話，我可以馬上為你處理。」

「你先請，軍需官。」James稍微站到一邊，在自己面前伸出一隻手示意通往辦公室的道路。

Q大步經過他，James則緊跟在身後。

在空蕩蕩的走廊裡，James邁開步伐趕上對方，他伸手握住Q那套上深藍色羊毛衫袖子的上臂，纖細到幾乎將其整個納入掌中，好放慢對方的速度，同時斜靠在他的肩膀上。

「真 _調皮_ ，」James在他耳邊輕聲調侃道。「想念這樣的對話，想念 _你_ 。」

Q的呼吸變得急促，但他們都知道走廊上的監控攝影機。James緩緩把手放下來，他們步伐一致地走著，只有肩膀磨蹭在一起，再次變得安靜。

一旦他們走進辦公室，Q便將身後的門關上。他走了幾步，站在他椅子的後方，雙手緊抓著椅背；有那麼一會兒，需要用它來支持自己振作精神。James離得很近，剛好是在椅子另一邊，但是他的雙手依然背在身後，呈現出一種令人惱火的隨意站姿。儘管James那掃視著自己整個人的掠奪性眼神跟隨意完全扯不上關係，Q感覺到慾望在他體內愈發劇烈。

「所以，」James總算若無其事地開口，不過他不動聲色地移動雙眼巡視整個房間，尋找攝影機可能的所在位置。「我一直很好奇，你的辦公室是否也同樣受到監控？」

「是的。」Q的雙眼快速瞥向房間的一個角落，示意攝影機的位置。「但如果我有被預先通知的話，我可以覆蓋掉影像。我控制這棟建築物所有的監視器。順帶一提，有趣的是，這棟建築物裡有一個地方比起任何地方要來得更安全，是由我親自設計的。那邊的武器設備室可以做為一間安全屋，鋼筋混凝土結構、防彈，幾乎是防止炸彈攻擊，目前沒有被監控。」Q為了增加戲劇性效果，停頓了一下，接著說：「而且完全隔音。」

James微微張開嘴，但他什麼也沒說，只是再度揚起眉毛，伴隨一臉探詢、熱切的表情。Q看出James眼中的渴望，感到心神不寧。他想要他，此刻只想要他。

「關於那個設備，我可以現在檢查嗎？我想確保你有完好無缺地帶回來給我。」

「我覺得你應該立刻開始檢查。」

「這樣結論是，我們需要去設備室。這邊請。」

Q踏著不太穩定的步伐來到門邊，按下密碼。Q開門讓James先走進去，自己則跟在他身後。當門在他們身後關上不到幾秒鐘的時間，Q發現自己緊貼著James，背靠在門上。James抓住他的手腕，固定在他的兩側，將他困住。

「我沒辦法再多等一秒鐘，」James幾乎是咆哮著說，他的嘴唇毫不憐惜地落在對方的唇上。Q讓自己的頭向後仰靠在門上，融化在對方的觸碰下，全身的血液充斥著滿滿的慾望。James抓住Q手腕的同時，不斷用牙齒輕扯、舌尖舔拭著Q的唇瓣，接下來移動到脖子、耳垂；Q劇烈地顫抖起來，這裡是一個敏感點，James注意到之後開始一直逗弄這個部位，直到他呼吸不過來，開始不斷地喘氣、呻吟。James喜歡聽他發出的聲音，但稍微拉開兩人之間的距離。

「媽的，我喜歡看你站在那裡，喜歡看你對每一個人發號施令、對我頤指氣使…這一切都讓我心動不已。」他的距離近到當他說話時，嘴巴不斷輕擦過Q的耳垂。他放開Q的手腕，將雙手放在Q的腰上，悄悄向後移動抓住他的臀瓣。

Q感覺自己變得大膽，能夠以一種幾個月以前他想都不敢想的方式跟James開玩笑。雖然他總是有點自作聰明，讓他不止一次陷入麻煩，就好比現在。

「這個嘛，我 _是_ 這裡的主管，你現在在我的地盤上。而且我 _還_ 有一個部門要運作。」他喘著氣調笑道，因為James正在輕抿著他的耳垂。「你知道， _還有_ 其他的特工需要關心…」

提及其他特工立刻激起James的佔有慾，他更加緊緊壓著他，讓胸膛靠在一起並將Q的臀部向前拉近，如此一來，他們的下身緊貼，用力地磨蹭對方。Q對兩人的接觸感到驚慌，他踉蹌地走向James，又迫使自己向後退了幾步。Q所能想到的是那灰色的西褲，他感覺到對方的堅挺抵著自己。Q的雙手撫上James的胸膛，解開James西裝外套上的鈕扣，將衣服敞開，接著拉出白色襯衫。他迫不及待將手直接伸進James褲子前襠。他修長的手指包圍住硬到不行的下身，用力地握緊。

James整個身體在對方的觸碰下猛然抽動了一下，同時喘氣著。他們不假思索，只是讓雙唇緊靠在一起、手握住對方的下身，享受完全隱密的自由，幾個禮拜以來的饑渴終於得以紓解。James再度向前，但換了個出力的方向，這次他將Q推到牆邊的金屬架上。當Q的背撞上灰色金屬時，他必須把手從James的褲子裡抽出來，在空中揮動著以維持平衡；堅硬的物品與盒子摔落下來時，半空中響起叮噹聲響，無數的黑筆掉到地上，擊中地板的同時向四處彈開。

James一把抓住他的毛衣將他拉近，接著將舌頭伸進對方嘴裡。 _這還不夠，操，他想要更多_ 。Q希望自己的嘴被充滿；他知道此時此刻自己想要什麼，那件他們無法在伊斯坦堡完成的事情，還有從薩格勒布當時那台車後座開始，他一直想的事情。

他突然整個人向前衝，他的嘴狠狠地吻上James，讓舌頭以同樣的力道鑽進對方口中；他的雙手緊抓著James結實的臂肌，他把James往後推到空曠的地方，緊靠著硬實的空白牆面。他感覺到James起初有些抗拒；他的肌肉僵硬，他的嘴熱切地索取、爭奪著主導權，手指扣住自己的力道足以留下瘀青，但James馬上就放棄了，讓他做他想做的事。Q感覺James的身體放鬆下來靠著牆。

Q的指尖滑過James外套下擺，抓住他的皮帶，正好就在髖部兩側之上。他那套著深藍色格紋褲子的纖細雙腿緩緩跪下去；他因為慾望而顯得搖搖欲墜，暗自慶幸有東西可以緊緊抓住，直到自己的臉正對著那隆起的柔軟灰色西褲。地板冰冷而堅硬，但他一點都不在乎。他脫下眼鏡，折疊好收進羊毛衫的口袋中。他伸出手虔誠地解開一顆鈕扣，找到拉鍊頭，慢慢往下拉。他感到強而有力的手指碰觸他的頭，開始滑過他的髮梢。

「Q…」James說，他的聲音沙啞。「你不必…不是我不想…媽的，我想…」

「讓我繼續，我想要這麼做，」Q抬頭看著他，飛快地答道。James點點頭。他伸進敞開的拉鍊，穿過絲質內褲前的開岔，然後將對方的下身慢慢、小心翼翼地掏出來。Q移開手，讓自己愉悅地欣賞一會。James的陰莖翹得筆直，前端稍微向上彎曲。Q不認為自己曾看過比這更美的景象；James整個人興奮不已，四肢攤在牆上，拉鍊拉開露出令人印象深刻的昂揚，但身上的西裝依舊完整毫無瑕疵，而Q打算讓對方繼續維持這個樣子。

James輕柔、緩慢地引導Q的頭靠向自己的下身，Q幾乎可以想像自己正在那輛車上，回憶起James用手將他的頭往前推的力道；滿懷期待這一次他能擁有真正的肌膚之親而顫抖。Q輕輕舔過昂揚的前端，換來James一陣輕顫。接著Q向前移，不疾不徐地沿著柱身下方，從雙球一路舔至前端，弄濕整個昂揚。

James呻吟出聲。「噢，操…你記得在薩格勒布…那時我想要你，想讓你這麼做…」

Q握住整個昂揚上下套弄，經過滑動後很快就不夠濕潤。他放入自己嘴裡，稍微含進幾英吋，當他輕舔時，James的臀部不由自主地向前頂；Q把另一隻手放在James的臀部上，將他推回牆邊，自己的嘴上下吞吐、吸吮、舔拭，沾上大量的唾液的同時，讓對方維持不動。他移開嘴巴，開始更快速、更用力地套弄，如今這多餘的潤澤使得滑動更為容易，強而有力的雙手當下則是更粗魯地抓住他的頭髮。

Q手口並用讓他至在高潮的邊緣上下起伏，最後幾乎快攀頂時；他可以從對方的顫抖、呼吸分辨出James想要射出來。Q抬眼向上望去，正好James低頭看著他，他的雙眼圓睜直視著。Q立刻含進他整個下身，他希望James從他的樣子知道並明白這一切都很好；這就是他想要的。

他把視線移回James勃起的陰莖，將雙手放在James的大腿上，再次將James固定在牆上。他張嘴往前移動，開始一吋一吋含入眼前的下身。James沒有抽身；他讓Q主導這一切，隨心所欲做他想做的事。Q閉上眼，透過鼻子呼吸；他喜愛這種充盈的感覺，喜愛James在他口中的感覺。

他放鬆他的喉嚨，控制住自己的咽反射。他知道此時此刻相同程度的快樂與痛苦正等著他；但隨著吞進最後一吋下身，抵在他喉嚨後方，眼睜睜看著並感覺James的陰莖完全消失在自己口中，他的唇瓣緊貼著火熱的身體、令人刺癢的毛髮、臉頰上絲質的布料以及粗糙的拉鍊；大腿肌肉在他手下輕顫的感覺、眼前緊繃的腹肌因為自己的動作和帶來的愉悅而一陣陣上下起伏；James紊亂、令人陶醉不已的呻吟聲， _這所有一切都該死的值得_ 。

他感覺到雙手在他頭髮中緊握住他的腦袋，保持靜止不動。如今James開始前後擺動，Q欣然接受。Q感覺對方操進他的嘴裡，擁有令人驚訝的自制力，動作也不會過於粗魯。Q的頭稍微向後退；他讓James將他調整到合適的位置、讓他控制角度。他猛衝了幾次，然後退出來讓Q呼吸；Q向前跌去，大口喘著氣，James則是同時發出呻吟和咒罵聲，但Q吸了一口氣，抓住他的下身，再次貪婪地引導進自己口中，迅速地整個含入，直到他能感覺到陰莖完全抵住他的喉嚨。James再次咒罵出聲，讓下身停留片刻，讓彼此適應、品嘗這份感覺。James又一次擺動起來；這次他抽插得很快，也不那麼溫柔。Q能察覺出James正試圖控制住自己，但他的克制力快速地瓦解。

「媽的，Q，我要射了。」James急促地說，Q感覺到James開始向後退出。Q只能嗚咽著表示抗議，將雙手放在James扶著自己腦袋的手上，推著自己的頭，讓James更為深入。

「哦媽的，喔操，幹…」James幾乎哀號出來，讓Q引導他進入；James直達喉嚨深處。

然後Q吞嚥了一下。

他的喉嚨緊緊包圍住James的陰莖，輕扯著它、利用肌肉的動作吸吮得更多、擠壓著它。James大喊一聲，當他高潮時臀部往前猛衝；Q可以發現對方整個昂揚不斷跳動，一陣陣起伏從底部到前端傳過他的舌頭，一道接著一道炙熱、鹹鹹的液體射進他喉嚨後方，同時他也一次次將其全都吞下去。

Q終於退開，需要平復自己的呼吸；但他用手握住James變軟的陰莖，讓它從嘴裡滑出來。他邊喘著氣邊舔舐著下身，將前段殘留最後一滴乳白色給吸吮掉，現在那裡過於敏感；擠出最後一點讓James發出呻吟，直到完全乾淨，Q才放開對方的下身，陰莖落回柔軟絲質的底褲的包圍之中。他滿意地發現，沒有多餘的白濁滴濺在James的灰色西裝褲上。

James的雙手慢慢鬆開Q的頭髮，James向後靠，頭仰撐在牆上，整個人顯得呼吸不順，雙眼緊閉。

Q向後將重心移到腳跟上，他閉著眼睛向後甩了甩頭，深深吸了一口氣。他的喉嚨感到疼痛，但這只是讓他想起James；想起自己有多麼想他、想給予他多少快樂、擁有他到什麼程度。Q因為慾望和缺乏氧氣而有點頭暈目眩，以及極度地滿足。

兩人安靜了一會，接著他聽見布料摩擦水泥牆面的聲音，以及皮鞋底蹭過地磚發出刺耳的聲音，一枝鋼筆快速滾過地板的同時，James膝蓋朝上滑坐下來，Q感覺到雙手放在他肩膀上。Q睜開眼時，James溫柔地拉著他越過自己的腿，將他抱在胸前，給他一個稱不上溫柔但漫長的深吻。

「該死的，Q」當兩人終於分開時，James勉強開口道。「我可能為了這件事而習慣回家。」

James低頭看著他，就像對方是他眼中的奇蹟，James撥開落在Q汗濕前額上的深色捲髮，讓指尖輕輕劃過他的雙唇。「你不知道自己有多美，對吧；像這樣用那紅潤到不行的嘴唇包裹住我的陰莖，又緊又熱，感覺整個漫延開來。」他俯下身輕輕吻了一下，再次拉開距離，手指持續撫摸對方的嘴唇。「當我吻你時，我以為嚐起來應該是櫻桃的味道，但現在我在你身上只嚐到自己剛剛釋放的味道，但我覺得這是我所知道該死的最性感的事了。」

Q抬頭將那些流連在唇上的指尖含進嘴裡，再次閉上眼睛，不停吸吮著、品嚐著對方。「天啊。」James默默呼出一口氣，手指停留在原處，讓Q用他的方式好好照顧它們。「我一直以為殺死我的會是一顆子彈，但如今我覺得也許是你…」

Q睜開眼睛，對James的話大感意外。他微微張開嘴，但他不確定該說些什麼。James應該知道，現在這種情況下不該指望會有一個清楚的答案；看起來James似乎也一點都不期待他回答些什麼，James抽出手指，從他外套前方的口袋拿出方巾。他牽起Q的雙手，一一清理乾淨，Q靠向他，聽著James強而有力的心跳聲，閉起眼睛讓自己沉浸在雙手被清理、按摩，以及結束時落在每個指尖的輕吻之中。

兩人的手機同時響起電話及簡訊的鈴聲，將他們震回現實當中。

「 _操_ ，真他媽的該死，不要是現在。」James從口袋掏出他的手機，死盯著它。

Q慢慢坐起來，把眼鏡從羊毛衫口袋裡拿出來戴上，接著從另一邊口袋掏出自己的手機。他讀著簡訊，上頭說他們一起要跟M開會。 _立刻_ 。「該死。媽的，可惡，真倒霉。」

「肯定有什麼事倒大霉了。」James皺著眉頭，沮喪地嘆氣說道。「無論是什麼，大概會讓我離開一段時間。操他媽的，總是有事情阻撓我們，我們的運氣永遠好不了，是吧。」

Q忍不住頑皮地微笑，他歪著頭，揚起一邊眉毛看著James，「嗯…我們之中有人好就好。」

James莞爾一笑，拉著Q快速地吻了一下。「我也想取悅你，我還沒機會服務你的…你是怎麼說的…你專屬的皮膚激活 _裝置_ 。」

Q一陣臉紅。「這是一個很專門的技術用語。」

此刻他感覺跟James更親密，不確定接下來會發生什麼事。恐懼開始滲入他體內，寒冷且無聲無息；之前James為了任務離開，而且很有可能是投身危險之中時，他從未有過這樣的感覺。他決定分享他許多秘密中的一個。Q不知道會有什麼幫助，至少這樣會讓他感覺跟對方有所連結。

他把手放在James的胸口，滑進他的外套下方。James好奇地盯著他，等著看他在做什麼。Q尋找槍把，他知道就在槍套裡。一旦他的手握住槍把，和掌心接觸在一起時，手槍發出高頻率的聲響，同時伴隨著被啟動的振動；當James感覺到手槍被啟動時，他嚇了一跳。就James或是其他任何人所知，這把手槍只有James的掌紋能激活，但顯然這些人都錯了。Q把槍從槍套拿出來，舉在他們面前。James盯著槍把上綠色的燈光，先是感到一陣疑惑，接著恍然大悟。

「這個掌紋辨識裝置也記錄了我的手，」Q說。「不是只有你的，只是讓你知道一下。」

James從Q的手裡接過槍，將視線拉回Q身上。他將手槍塞入他外套底下；直到槍枝安全地回到槍套時才取消啟動。接著James抓起Q的手，放在他西褲的前襠，將Q的手用力往下按，而Q纖長的手指也自動圍繞住已經半勃的下身。

「我覺得這個也只有你的手能啟動。」James用力地親吻他；兩人幾乎再次迷失在對方之中，直到手機隨著簡訊不停歇地發出聲響，他們才不情願地分開。

「好，知道了。」James抱怨道，拉著Q一起站起來。他低頭看著他的拉鍊，往上拉好、將襯衫塞進去。似乎突然驚訝地發現，儘管他們剛剛才完事，他的褲子看起來卻一點問題也沒有。

他抬頭看向Q，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，「這正是我所說的 _天賦_ 。媽的，你看起來像個天使，該死的無辜，但你卻 _不是_ 如此，你真是讓我感到驚奇又興奮。光是想到這件事還有你可能對我做的任何事情，我就又硬了，要是我還能有這等好運。我絕對希望自己能有。」

「我們最好快點走吧。」Q慌亂地說道，同時再度紅了臉，並試圖隱藏一個微笑。他轉身走向門口，但一隻手伸出來抓住他的手臂。

「等等。」James說。「等一下。」

Q轉回來問道：「怎麼了？」

James審慎地看著他，他的大手落在Q的肩膀上，沿著他的手臂慢慢向下撫平他的羊毛衫。他翻好Q身上穿的白襯衫衣領。接著他弄直Q的領帶，一隻手在收緊領結時，那滿布傷痕的指關節無意地碰觸到他的下巴，另一隻手同時將比較長的一端往下拉。Q知道這是一雙致命、強而有力、可以殺死一個人的手，但卻像是對待一瓶嬌嫩花朵般細心照顧他。

Q只能呆呆地站在原地，他看著James專注在自己身上，再度一句話都說不出來。他整個人像是被拋回到他的過去，突然間變成只有9歲大。Q清楚地回憶起那一刻；他最後一次感受到確切的安全感和真正的被愛。他的母親在他們去一個派對前替他整理儀容，拉拉他的領子，沾點口水順順他那蓬亂的頭髮，他在她懷裡不安分地動來動去，身形就像他現在一樣瘦得跟竹竿似的。他一如既往頂了幾句，但他認為她是多麼的漂亮、他有多麼愛她但卻不知道如何表達。不過他知道媽媽也跟以往一樣明白。她一個月後就過世了，將他一個人留給他父親，從此他再也感覺不到安全。

他現在是一個成年人了，但之前沒有一個人會費心幫他整理儀容，直到現在。

James伸手整理Q的頭髮，用手指梳一梳讓頭髮變得平順。Q感覺胸口一緊，就像某個東西一連串快速地壓住他的心臟，接著快速地打開；就像一隻手伸進來，用力握緊然後再一次鬆開手。淚水刺痛了他的雙眼，但Q眨眨眼不讓眼淚流出來，並慶幸James隔著眼鏡無法看見。

「我也想你。」Q靜靜地開口，終於找回他的聲音，雖然有些粗啞。

James輕輕地笑道：「說出來也沒那麼難，對吧？」

James傾身，不疾不徐地親吻他，舔過他的雙唇、輕啄他的嘴角。Q閉上眼睛，James流連在他上唇的唇峰，輕輕含在嘴哩，溫柔地用自己的雙唇抿壓，最後才終於鬆開。當Q慢慢再次睜開雙眼時，他嘆息著。最後，James彎下腰拍掉Q膝蓋上的灰塵，然後站起來。

「好了。」James終於滿意地說。「現在你看起來不像剛剛給你最愛的特工來一場口交。」

Q壓下自己翻滾的情緒，嘴角揚起笑容，他試圖開玩笑道：「反倒是你…你 _一副_ 看起來就像是剛剛被你的軍需官給口交過，一臉 _春風得意_ 。事實上，你總是看起來像是剛剛被人口交過-」

James爆出一個發自內心的大笑聲打斷他的話。「-你真是夠了！」他依然大笑著，雙手又再次放回他的肩膀上，將他轉身推向門口。「別懷疑，我會讓你為這些口無遮攔的話付出代價的。」

_Q_ _不懷疑，一點都不懷疑不管哪種形式他一定會付出代價的。但他突然預感到，如果他繼續跟James在一起將會是什麼情況。那就是快樂和痛苦並存；毫無其他任何的選擇。_

第九章 End

譯註：

1.原文為The Shard，譯名為碎片大廈，又稱夏德塔、摘星塔。是位於英國倫敦的倫敦橋站西南側的摩天大樓。高309.6米，為歐盟最高建築物，歐洲第二高建築物（不計電視發射塔）。耗資15億英鎊（包括收購土地及利息支出），2008年9月開工，2012年7月5日竣工外側部分，2013年2月1日完工。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> 又.被.打.斷.了......這兩人到底何時可以滾上床單???  
> 這兩人真是對話高手..希望有好好表達~~~哈


	10. 八月-倫敦/埃及沙姆沙伊赫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!閱讀前警告!!!
> 
> 本章上半段有Bond跟女性目標上床情節，請審慎觀賞。

痛苦來得比他預期的還要快。

這次不是什麼大任務，不需要占用MI6整個資源。沒有人期待麻煩找上門，尤其是Q。他們只是要測試Q部門的設備，所以他坐在裡面。他已經駭進飯店的保安系統，並且控制每扇門和警報。

他們待在小間的中控室，而不是最主要的那一間，Moneypenny跟他一起。有時她略過一些外勤任務，有時她喜歡跟著觀看，Q對此沒有任何意見；事實上他相當喜歡她的陪伴，她總是可以讓沉悶的一天過得飛快。

螢幕上的畫面固定在James所住的飯店房間，裡面空無一人；房內呈現出現代風格的設計，顏色為大地色系。裝飾品是一些俗氣的埃及藝術仿品，像是納芙蒂蒂的石膏頭像、獅身人面像的鎮紙，以及繪製相當粗糙，又錯誤百出的象形文字花瓶，這些都讓他感到厭煩。Q手中的筆有節奏地敲打在桌面上；Moneypenny則用手撐著下巴一副垂頭喪氣的模樣。

飯店的房門突然打開，嚇了他們一跳。James背對著走進來，Q的心臟為之一緊；每次他看見他都會這樣，自從在他辦公室發生那件事之後，他有好幾個禮拜沒見到對方。

接著Q看見一雙女性的手緊緊摟著他的脖子。James用腳把門關上然後轉了一圈，這位攀附在他身上的女人如今盡收眼底。Q看著他們腳步踉蹌地走進James的房間，那女人抓住James的西裝外套，從他的肩膀上脫掉。

她高挑、苗條、皮膚白皙又美麗；她的臉龐稜角分明，留著一頭捲曲的黝黑短髮。她身穿一襲黑色長裙，James將一隻手滑進她半露的酥胸，細緻的肩帶從兩旁落下。James把她推到牆上；他們熱情地親吻對方，那模樣就跟Q親身體驗過的一樣。

James兩手放在她的大腿上，抓住裙子往上撩，一褶一摺的布料夾在他們緊靠在一起的身體當中。他用手托起她的臀部，用力壓在牆上來支撐；她的雙腿則纏著他的腰。

兩人吻得難分難捨，他終於將她從牆邊拉開，她的雙腿仍然纏在他身上，他托著她走到床邊，讓她躺好，然後他整個人壓在她身上。Q看不見他身下的女人，或是下面到底發生什麼事；攝影機的角度只照到James的臉以及肩膀，不過他還是可以看到她的手；修長的手指綴滿戒指，同時塗上泛著光澤的深紅色指甲油，不斷穿梭在他後腦勺的髮絲中。

坐在Q身旁的Moneypenny咬著嘴唇，知趣地看向一邊。

但Q不能，當他看著眼前的景象時，他覺得自己像是被抽離，像是他整個人越變越小，然後飄向天花板，和現實整個脫鉤。

_他不再待在中控室裡，他人身處在去MI6工作前的公寓中。那天時間很晚了；他出差提早回家，走過他們客廳的同時整理著從廚房櫃台上拿到的信件。整個房子黑漆漆的，他信步走向臥房，看看他男朋友是否已經睡了；他試圖保持安靜，以免真的睡著而吵醒對方。_

_然而，他在他們的床上看見他們；他手中的白色信封像鳥兒朝天際飛去般飄盪到地板上。_

他真的應該跟Moneypenny一樣看向別的地方，但他就是沒有辦法。

James的肩膀上下起伏，她不斷呻吟著。

_他們一開始沒看見他；Q只是站在哪裡，看著他的愛人跪著，雙手托起面前某個人的臀部；看著他從容不迫地進入另一個男人的體內，彷彿他擁有這世上所有的時間般從容且無憂無慮，汗水在他背上閃耀；一點都不擔心會被打斷，所以當他專注在享用眼前的肉體時，他甚至沒聽見他走進來。直到Q叫了他的名字，冷靜而事不關己，就像他現在這樣。_

_驚慌失措，他的男友急忙退出來，抓起床單蓋住他們的身體。那是一次痛苦、可怕的分手。充滿傳統、理想的感情到此畫下休止符。_

James直直地看向隱藏式攝影機。

「你知道你很美嗎？」他說。

「James。」她嘆息著。「告訴我所有一切。」她的口音聽起來像俄國人。

「我可以整晚看著你的眼睛，我可以將我的雙手永遠深埋在你的髮絲之中。」

Moneypenny哼了一聲。「他甚至看都不看她一眼，天啊，有些人就是輕信任何事情。」

然而James的目光從未從攝影機上移開，Q的呼吸變得不均勻，他的內心充滿陰鬱、灼熱的痛苦。他以前看過這些，這不應該讓他感到困擾的…但現在卻不是如此。

因為一切都變了，Q依舊可以感覺到溫熱石頭靠在他背上的溫度、急切的雙唇緊貼著自己、一隻結實的手握住他的下身；還可以感覺到冰冷的辦公室地磚在他膝蓋下的感覺、他的嘴壓在James的嘴上，雙唇緊緊圍繞著他勃發的昂揚、James在自己的觸摸下不斷呻吟和順從；以及落在他眼皮上輕柔如蝴蝶般的親吻。

_感覺起來就像過去的一切又再度重演，他媽的都過了一年半，他仍舊該死的沒有從傷痛中恢復過來，他又再一次回到那天殺的公寓，看著他的戀人再度操著其他人。_

Q知道這想法一點都不理性，但他就是無法不去想。

「進到你體內的感覺一定棒透了，」James說，「我等不及看你高潮時臉上的表情。」

接著她哭喊著達到高潮，但James卻閉上他的眼睛。

Moneypenny用公事公辦的語氣，對著她的耳機麥克風說：「動手，立刻刺她。我是說用手錶，哈哈。」

他伸手將她的頭髮往後撥開，手錶隱隱約約地貼著她。她大笑，Q想像她仍然在他身下愉悅地伸展著。

「天啊，你真棒，」她說。「我的頭還暈乎乎的。」

接下來一片靜默。

James不浪費任何一秒的時間，他離開她，站在床邊，巧妙地拉好拉鍊。他抓起她無力的手準備拔下一個很緊的戒指。他花了一點時間才拿下來，他們知道這真的需要花點工夫；他之前不管是在海邊或是餐廳握著她的手時，有好幾次試圖輕輕撬開它，讓自己的手指性感地滑過她的小臂來到指尖，但戒指總是牢牢套住。James不得不採取這些極端的手段來得到戒指。

Q感到自己的胃緊縮在一起，整個人噁心想吐。理智上，他知道他反應過度；但他的內心卻不這麼想。他明白正是在這一刻；他知道這件事明擺著再清楚不過。

_他戀愛了。他愛上James Bond。他無法自拔、熱切地、令人害怕地深陷愛情之中。_

但比這更糟糕的是；他是個笨蛋。他明白James可以讓任何人都感覺如此、可以跟剛才對待那個女人一樣，輕易地對任何人下藥，就跟不久之前對他下藥一樣容易。

_有些人就是輕信任何事情。_

一旦脫下戒指之後，James打開一個小暗匣，確認芯片在裡面。他將戒指放進自己口袋中，接著俯下身，兩隻手指貼著她的頸動脈上，以確保她沒事。

他回頭看著攝影機，「她沒事，她甚至不會記得自己是怎麼來的，可能認為自己喝太多了。」

「哈。」Moneypenny說。「她醒來時只會覺得你操到她不省人事了。」

「這很大一部分是事實。」James戲謔地說道。他輕手輕腳地重新整理她的裙子，把頭髮從她臉上和肩膀上撥開，確保她看起來很舒服的感覺。然後他走向衣櫃，拿起他打包好擱在那的行李。

「她不會整晚昏睡，Q調整過劑量，減少失去意識的時間，她幾個小時後就會醒過來。當她醒過來就會注意到戒指不見了，所有麻煩將席捲而來，但那時我已經離開這裡了。」

走到門口時，James停下腳步，敲敲他的耳麥。「Q？」他又敲了一下，「Q，你太安靜了，你還在嗎？」

Q一句話也說不出口，他的嗓子發緊。

「飛機已經在機場等候，準備出發。」Moneypenny說。

James又多等了幾秒鐘的時間，接著臉上閃過某種表情。他再次抬頭看向攝影機，他眉心微皺，但最後來還是垂下視線，開門離開。

Moneypenny坐在皮椅上開心地轉圈，雙手拍打著桌面，為他們共同的成功得意不已。「 _這_ 才是大師級的你如何 _完成任務_ 。」

Q慢慢脫下他的耳機，放在鍵盤上。

Moneypenny停止旋轉她的椅子，然後看著Q。

「喔。哦，不。」她慢慢意會過來。「Q，那不是…你知道的。那不代表什麼。」

Q頭也不回沉默地離開房間。

~00Q~

Q坐在他的辦公室裡，正在解決一串複雜的程式問題。每當他想選擇遺忘時，逃進一個需要他全神貫注、由數字和字母所組成的世界，是再簡單不過的事。

他對自己的發現感到心煩；不過要是他夠誠實，他會知道自己愛上James已經很長一段時間，差不多就跟認識他的時間一樣久。他不按常理打破MI6的規定，搭飛機真正出外勤，撞毀好幾台重機，草率地為了任何人衝到前面擋子彈，只是自己花了好長一段時間才肯承認。

而且說真的，他應該看到這一切的到來。光憑坐在電腦螢幕前一整天就清楚知道會發生什麼事。他想知道關於他前男友，要是當時自己也看到那種崩潰來臨的跡象，好奇是會跟現在一樣覺得自己天真的可以；他還想弄明白為什麼就是不能把他的心封鎖起來，以及管好自己的下半身。因為不管怎麼說，這才是比較好的方式。

有人敲了敲他微微開啟的門扉。

「我可以進來嗎？」Moneypenny問。

Q轉頭看著她，點點頭。他已經知道她為什麼在這裡，但驚訝竟然花了她這麼久時間才出現。她走過來停在他的辦公桌旁，半靠坐在一疊文件上。

「你跟他上床了？」她嚴肅地直接開口詢問。

Q滿臉通紅敲打著鍵盤，「這真的不關妳的事。」

「事實上，這的確有關。我們是一個團隊，彼此互相依靠。你有跟他上床嗎？」

Q推開鍵盤。他不知道公共浴場裡那場他生命中最棒的手活算不算，也不知道他被麻醉的那晚跟James睡在同一張床上算不算，更不知道吞吐著James的下身算不算。「有，沒有。唔…不算…真的有。」

「嗯。」她雙手交叉抱在胸前說道：「我很驚訝你們沒有…真的上床。我假設你們已經做過了；我也假設你們對這一切都沒問題。」

Q明白她的意思。「我…我不像你們兩個。」

「這大概就是為何他如此喜歡你的原因。」

Q臉紅說：「我只是需要一些時間來想清楚。」

她皺起眉頭。「你最好快點想清楚。我必須知道你的腦袋有進入狀況，他也一樣。不然有人可能會因此喪命。我只能替你掩護到這裡，告訴他你被叫走了。從酒店到機場途中可能會發生什麼事情。任何事情都有可能，所幸一切順利。」

Q感到既受挫又困惑。他知道她是對的。總有事情躲在轉角就等著跳出來殺死你。他還有工作要做，不論如何，他還是Q部門的負責人。「妳說得對。我懂。不會再發生了。」

「嗯，不要花太長時間來想清楚。有時候永遠沒有明天。」但她口氣放軟了一點。「聽著，我知道你是新來的，不久前我也是新人，但跟MI6有關的事沒有任何適應期。你只能投身其中，所有一切都是如同烈焰般的考驗。」

她隨手拿起一張紙假裝在閱讀。但Q注意到其實它上下顛倒了。

「在這裡沒有人是正常的，Q。這裡沒有人可以有正常的生活。」她放下手中那張紙，然後抬頭看著他，端詳他。「你知道的，我愛過他。可能現在還是。」

Q直視著她的目光；他不為此責怪她。要是她想激怒他，或是聽到一些懺悔的話，她應該是無法如願的。

Moneypenny嘆口氣。「想像一下，我愛他，然後我開槍將他從橋上射下來。有人身在千里之外，卻在我耳邊叫我開槍…所以我動手了。我該死的開了那一槍，還是糟糕透頂的一槍。我以為我殺了他，每個人都這麼認為。每天我來上班，每個人心裡都在想：『喔，這就是殺死James Bond的人。』雖然我確信他們用了比這更為粗俗的話，你能想像嗎？」

「不能。」Q輕聲說。他不能，他無法想像他死了，他真的沒有辦法。但他知道，數字會說話，這是很有可能發生的，但這想法令人難以忍受，這所有一切包含看著他為了任務跟別人上床，都他媽的令他難以忍受。明白James有一天會整理好自己的領帶、撫平頭髮，然後下一秒被殺死，他不認為自己會自願從事這份工作。

她苦笑。「幾個月來，我真的以為他死了。我們都這麼認為。然後某一天他又拖著身體回到這裡，但他變得不一樣了。好吧，嚴格說來，他還在呼吸，但他不是真的 _活著_ 。我覺得我該負起責任，但我留下來，不管發生任何事，我依然待在這裡…雖然我從未真正想再度成為一名外勤特工，但這是 _我_ 要經歷的磨難。」

「我很抱歉。」Q脫口而出，不太確定自己還能說什麼。

Moneypenny繼續說著，幾乎沒聽見他說話，沉浸在自己的思緒當中。「你甚至不知道在你來之前他是什麼樣子；他魯莽、毫無方向、酒喝得太多，就像他甚至 _不想_ 再活下去一樣。」

「我…聽說過。」

「也許吧…但你不是真的知道， _我知道_ 。然後你出現了，一切都變了。 _他_ 也變了。你讓他又活過來了，我發誓，你真的做到了。」

Q震驚到臉色發白。內心感到錯愕、激動、生氣並害怕聽到這些話。但他故意掩飾過去，移開他的視線。「老實說我不是那麼有趣的人。」

「喔，但你就是，尤其是對那位我們都認識的人而言。我的老天啊，Q就只有你自己不明白。」Moneypenny搖搖頭。「我要給你點建議，如果你待在MI6，你也許會交到一些朋友。」她側身看著他。「你甚至有可能談戀愛，但我可以向你保證一件事；遲早我們都會對對方做出可怕的事情，是那種我們不想但必須得做的可怕事情。因為這是為了女王及國家所要付出的代價，犧牲是為了更大的利益和所有那些狗屁倒灶的事情。但之後呢？我們必須學習原諒，James原諒我差點殺了他。」

她突然站起來，順了順她的裙子。「聽著，如果我是你…我不知道我會做什麼，毫無疑問，他是一個活地獄，有很多需要承擔的。我的意思是，他比以前好多了，但他還是魯莽、喝太多酒，而且他依然是一個傲慢的蠢貨，我說真的…」她停頓了一下，再次端詳他。「但你知道，不管你外表如何，你身上所擁有的某種東西，其實跟鋼鐵一樣強大，我可以感覺得出來，當然他也可以。所以我知道你可以做出艱難的決定的，但…只是要小心對待他的內心，好嗎？無論你決定如何，他不像你想的那般堅強，儘管 _他_ 看起來是這副模樣。」

隨後她離開，靜靜地關上她身後的門。

Q盯著螢幕，數字在他眼前再次混雜在一起。他不知道該相信什麼、不知道自己該做什麼。事實上，他有點驚訝她竟如此了解James，以及顯然她還愛著他。他默默擔心要是自己搞砸這件事，Moneypenny或許會開槍將 _他_ 從橋上給射下來。

他愛上James Bond，這個事實棘手的程度耗盡他所有心力；他已經感覺到必須分享他、以及預期失去的痛苦，他仍舊可以選擇走開，現在他或許還夠堅強…

_操，真他媽的該死。James是他烈焰般的煎熬及考驗_ _，對他來說所有事情歸根究柢都跟火有關。。這一次，他真的不知道是煽動這股火焰還是將之熄滅比較好。_

第十章 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：
> 
> Bond先生你這是在意淫小Q吧。
> 
> 如果我是特工先生應該會找出那個前男友...然後....******(底下消音)


	11. 九月-羅馬尼亞的某處

 

老舊的火車車廂載著他們沿著鐵軌推搡前行，塵土與柴油的氣味加上汙濁的香菸煙霧瀰漫在空氣中。外面一片漆黑；途經的郊區除了遠方村落偶爾出現的一小片燈光外，就沒什麼可供欣賞的風景了。此外也只聽見車輪發出咔嗒咔嗒的聲響，搭配上或長或短的鳴笛聲。

即便是九月份的夜晚，氣溫還是很高，而且是該死的熱；Q感到汗水慢慢流入身上穿的經典星球大戰T恤的背面，很不舒服地緊靠在歷史悠久、磨得亂七八糟的皮椅上。他頭上昏黃的燈泡散發出一小圈光線，亮度剛好可以用來看書。

Q盯著拿在眼前的書： _龐貝古城的情色藝術_ ；並試圖專注在那些文字和圖片上，但他一點都讀不進去。原因是來自對面那道湛藍目光正直視著他，從書的封皮到他的臉，再回到書本上，然後又落在他的臉龐。他把書舉高好擋住他的視線，卻想起這本書的封面是一個巨大、向上挺立的石製陰莖，當場立刻後悔選擇這本書。

Q自從沙姆的任務之後就只有透過攝影機鏡頭見到他；從上次在他辦公室那時起，這是他們第一次面對面。James一個小時前加入他們的行列，從茫茫荒野中一個小車站上車；他才剛完成一個任務，又緊接著投入另一個任務，所以跟他們會合一起前往布加勒斯特。

隨著火車每一次的顛簸，他前方那套上昂貴羊毛西褲的膝蓋便會撞到自己穿著便宜牛仔褲的膝蓋。Q努力不去想碰觸他、試圖忽略他們之間的火花。

_不要想不要想不要想。這樣比較好。_

Moneypenny坐在他身邊靠窗的位置。「我們應該很快就會抵達布加勒斯特。」她看著外面，向上伸直雙臂舒展筋骨。她看回車廂內，目光流連在兩張皺起眉頭的臉。「天啊，這裡也太鬱悶了。我要去點心車廂，有人想要什麼嗎？」

兩個人都沒有回答，Q的臉依然埋在他的書中；James則坐在他的座位，雙臂交叉在胸前、沒穿西裝外套、襯衫袖子向上捲到手肘、領結鬆開垂在下方幾英寸的地方。他的臉有一半隱沒在陰影中，一臉沉思的表情顯得更為陰鬱。

「好吧，我想是不需要。」她把手放在他們的膝蓋上，穿過交錯在一起的雙腿，走出私人車廂，關上身後的車門。

「Q。」

一旦她離開之後，兩人之間響起一股低沉的聲音。

Q依然假裝在閱讀，漫不經心地回答道：「什麼事？」

過了幾秒鐘，一隻大手抓住書本的上方，用力往下壓。

「Q，看著我。」

Q認為自己不是在虛張聲勢地嘆了一口氣，把書放在他的腿上，總算強迫自己面對那對冰晶藍的眼眸。

「我很抱歉我沒有很常待在你身邊，」James小心翼翼地說道。「我必須到處旅行。」

「沒關係，我知道你不得不這麼做。」

James對於他平淡的回答，滿腹疑問地瞇起眼睛。「你在生我的氣。」

事實上他沒有，不是對James生氣。他是對自己生氣，因為無法控制自身的情緒、因為相信那些憑藉著慾望、腎上腺素、止痛藥，或是配合演出的刺激，一時情熱下所說的或做的事情。他知道只有一部分是真實的；這股慾望是真的，他們之間強烈的吸引力是真的，真實到即便是现在，他都能感覺這一切在他們身邊閃爍出光芒。

但他們都只是在做他們的工作罷了，他不能讓自己被這當中發生的事情給影響或是束手無策。自從他決定需要做些什麼開始，他每天都這麼告誡自己十次。

Q搖搖頭。「不，我沒有。」

「有，你有。」James強調。「你在遠離我，我感覺得出來。」

「沒有。」Q假裝冷靜地堅持道。他再次拿起書，希望自己的手不會抖得太厲害。「聽著，我一直在思考…」

「哦，該死。」James說，聲音中挾帶諷刺的口吻。「 _那些_ 話後面通常都不會接什麼好事。」

「 _聽著_ ，」Q固執地再度開口，下定決心不被轉移話題。「我沒有要疏遠你，我只是想表現出…專業。我認為如果我們能公事公辦會更好，所以沒有要疏遠 _誰_ 。你不覺得這樣會比較恰當嗎？」

「不，我他媽的不這麼認為。」有那麼一瞬間James似乎被逗笑了，就好像這是一個笑話。然後他震驚地意識到這是認真的。「我們之前也曾這樣，我以為這一切都解決了。我以為我們…我認為…你跟我…」

Q用指尖緩緩將眼鏡向上推回鼻樑，他無法看著他。「嗯…不。」

_他媽的自己到底在幹什麼？有誰會對James Bond說不？天殺的他為何要這麼做？_

因為他害怕，這就是原因。他害怕被捲進一個充滿愛、情慾和需要的深淵中，他永遠都爬不出來；每次只要有任務需要規劃、執行和監看帶點額外的色誘工作時，就像要一次又一次將自己的腦袋按入水中。更糟糕的也許是看著他中槍或是被刺傷，然後在他眼前那高解析度、色彩又鮮明的螢幕中慢慢死去。不。不，不可以，不行。即使這樣會讓他痛苦不已，快速撕掉敷在傷口上的膏藥，雖然帶來瞬間的劇痛，但總好過緩慢掀開所造成長期的椎心之痛。

James不再感到震驚，而是非常生氣。

「該死的，Q。為什麼你要這麼做？」

James突然向前撲過去抓住書，試著從Q的手中抽走。但Q頑強地握著手中的書，掙扎著站了起來。他的頭碰到吊燈，把燈弄滅了，讓車廂陷入半片黑暗。

Q固執地試著把書藏在自己身後，但James伸出雙臂圈住他企圖抓過來。他們費盡力氣而沉重地呼吸，兩張臉靠得很近。Q的心臟怦怦跳個不停；車廂裡的溫度很高，他能感覺到James裸露在外的前臂上，那光滑、泛著光澤的汗水沿著自己的手臂滑落。

門開了，一陣涼爽空氣隨著外頭世界的喧鬧聲吹進來。Moneypenny站在門口，整個人愣住，手上還拿著一瓶水。她的目光掃過在漆黑中一道陰影摟住另一道陰影的景象。

「呃，我晚點再回來，好嗎？」

門滑動關上後，又變得一片寂靜。

「說真的，James。」Q毫無說服力地抗議道，盡他所能將書能拿多遠就多遠。

「把書給我。」James在黑暗中靠近他的耳邊咕噥著，摸索那本書的同時，將一邊膝蓋擠進Q的雙腿之間，幾乎把他撞了個趔趄；書本從Q的手中掉了下來。James緊緊抱住他，以防對方也跟著一起跌倒。「我不知道是怎麼回事，但我知道我一點都不喜歡這樣。而且老實說，我應該讓你坐在我腿上，就在我面前讀這本特別的書。」

「喔，拜託，James，這樣很幼稚。」

「你說幼稚？」James在爭奪的過程中，喘著氣模仿對方的話說道。「好，讓我們談談幼稚，讓我們來談談 _你_ 。是因為沙姆的任務？就是因為在沙姆的任務，對不對？或許用生氣來形容是錯的，也許你是 _忌妒_ 。考量我們所做的工作，這樣看來似乎很幼稚。」

這句話雖然離事實不遠，但仍然不是完全正確。Q轉過臉去；他控制不了自己；儘管他試圖保持冷靜，但傷痛還是流露出來。「不過你看起來倒是挺享受的。」

「啊 _哈_ ！」James幾乎是滿意地輕嘆，終於打探出一些資訊，他的氣息吹散在他漲紅的皮膚上。「現在我們總算有點進展了，所以這就是沉默以對的原因所在。你知道那不具任何意義，這只是一份工作，你以前就見過這一切。」

_但那是在我他媽的瘋狂愛上你之前。_

只是Q沒有大聲地說出口，他的心跳很紊亂。

James再度瞇起眼睛，在黑暗中閃過一絲亮光。「Q，我盯著你呢。我知道你的小把戲；什麼也不說，當別人受不了沉默時，就讓他們自己開口，對吧？只要他們說出實情，這樣你就不用親自出馬了？審訊概論。我早在你 _很久_ 之前就上過那堂課，而且還高分通過，我的小學徒註1。」

Q在這之後更加頑固地保持沉默，即使他不得不佩服，並驚訝自己對於參考他身上T恤所說出性感又可笑的話而性奮。不過James說得沒錯，他 _是_ 天生安靜，不偏好過度分享；他無疑是傾向於發揮他的優勢，讓James揭開存在兩人之間的壓力鍋鍋蓋。

James的表情與心情變得更加陰鬱，他向前移動，將嘴唇貼在Q的耳朵旁，他的話撫弄著他的捲髮。

「好，我說。但也許你不會喜歡你聽到的。我不會對你說謊，我 _永遠_ 不會欺騙你。老實說，我並不介意，那種工作總是比扣動板機或是被揍來得好。這不常發生，真的沒有。但我喜歡做愛嗎？沒錯，我喜歡跟女人上床，是，我當然喜歡。我喜歡乳房在我手中的感覺，我喜歡當一個女人高潮時我老二在她身體裡的感覺，還有她緊緊夾住我的方式。我喜歡女人柔軟的身體緊貼在我身上。」

James是故意嘲弄他。Q就像一隻站在車燈前的鹿一般，死盯著外頭的一片漆黑；James的呼吸打在他的側頸。這次旅行完全不如他所想像的；他想像在車廂裡他們會乾淨整齊地待在自己的位置，出自禮貌和Moneypenny的存在而分隔開來。但James實在不算非常紳士，Moneypenny也拋棄了他。

「你知道我還喜歡什麼嗎？」James繼續說，他的聲音低沉而撩人。「我也喜歡跟男人上床。」他將自己的嘴唇緊貼著Q的頸項，對著溫熱的肉體開口道：「 _毫無疑問_ 。」他的舌尖輕輕舔過Q的脖子，使得Q一陣顫抖。James抬起頭，如今他的唇有意無意地輕拂過Q的嘴。「 _顯而易見地_ ，我喜歡在男人的體內高潮。」他幾乎把最後一句話送進Q微張的雙唇，確保Q回憶起他們上次在一起的時光。

他的手從Q的身後，沿著Q光滑的前臂緩緩下移，停在Q的手腕上，將其固定在身體的兩側，用臉頰輕蹭著Q。「我喜歡我手下結實肌肉的感覺、還有需要來場完美剃鬚的下巴所帶來的刺痛感。我喜歡當我握著一個男人的下身，並且讓它變得很硬；我喜歡當我握著那個男人套弄他時，他的高潮全都射在我手中。」然後他拉開距離，將頭傾向一邊，仔細端詳著Q。James的語調漸漸變得相當沉穩，「我比較喜歡當攻，但我兩種都可以，我全部都很喜歡。這一切對我來說感覺很好，我覺得我從來沒有感受過像你這麼美好的東西。」

「天啊，James。」Q虛弱地說；他的身體對James低沉的聲音產生強烈的反應，對方是那般若無其事地說出他喜歡的做愛方式，討論想跟自己做愛。同時對James碰觸、親吻自己的方式做出反應。

James放開他的手腕，雙手向上來到他臉龐的兩側。他讓Q看著他，他的拇指輕撫過Q突出的顴骨。「Q， _你_ 喜歡什麼？告訴我你喜歡什麼。」

Q眨了眨眼睛。James像是天生就有那種誘導他的能力。真實但莽撞的話語連珠炮似地脫口而出：「只喜歡男人。我偏好當受，但我也兩種都可以。還有繼續讓我跪在你前面，我似乎喜歡那樣。」

James再度瞇起眼睛，深深吸了一口氣。他的眼神飄向Q的雙唇，他啞著嗓子說：「我想知道你有時有聽見自己說的話嗎？你知道我們對彼此來說有多完美嗎？你當然可以感覺到我們之間存在些什麼。我嚐過一次你的滋味，但遠遠不夠。如果你認為我會讓你溜走，那你就大錯特錯了。」James眼下重重地呼出氣息。「天啊，Q。我從來沒有這麼努力把一個人搞上我的床，從來沒有一個人完美地像是天生就該待在那裡。或許你只是喜歡讓我這樣瘋狂，又或許你只是喜歡跟我玩玩，我不知道。」

「我沒有玩弄任何事情。」Q很快地答道。他從來沒有這樣做，說老實話，他甚至沒有那種才能。在愛情裡他只是一個傷心、可悲、死心塌地、謹守單一伴侶又天真的人；也只是一個在還來得及的時候拯救自己的人。他冷靜下來，脫口說出這一個月以來每每在腦海中第一個閃過，始終無法擺脫的想法。「但我…我不是你的任務之一。」

James聽懂了，向後稍微拉開一點距離。「不，Q，你不是。你真的認為我分不清這中間的區別嗎？你真的是這麼看我的？」

姑且這麼說好了，他對這件事的擔憂看似有些荒謬和不公平，他的判斷力被蒙蔽了。他混淆了現在和過去的經驗，感覺全都攪和在一起，他似乎無法將其分開。

James仔細觀察他，以便找出真相。一道近乎傷感的表情掠過他的臉龐。「哦，Q。我想我懂了。我幾乎忘記一顆溫柔的心是有多麼美好，我很難得才遇見一個。你真的不是在生氣，對吧？我甚至不認為你忌妒。你是受傷了。你害怕我會傷害你，而我已經傷害了你。」他的拇指再次輕撫對方的臉，輕輕劃過他泛紅的肌膚。「我想知道是誰這樣對你，讓你產生這種感覺。他最好祈禱自己永遠不會遇見我。」

Q的雙眼圓睜，對James的觀察力感到驚訝。

James緊接著說，手指不停地撫摸他。「Q，你還不明白嗎？我必須讓他看起來跟真的一樣，就像在沙姆沙伊赫。我必須讓他們相信，當目標認為我沒有全心投入的那一刻，嗯，就是我被殺死的時候。 _這不是欺騙_ 。你能明白嗎？我承認有時候真的很難分辨孰真孰假。而且老實說有很多時候，只要感覺很棒，我真的不在乎。但，這…這一切對我來說是真實的，你對我而言是真實的。」

James向前傾，讓身體緊靠在一起。「在芝加哥那時候，當你第一次吻我…在薩格勒布、塞拉耶佛、伊斯坦堡…天啊，還有在你辦公室那次，都讓我覺得我們之間存在些什麼，就是你也許對我有感覺，我有說錯嗎？」

Q像現在這樣站在對方旁邊、肉體幾乎貼合在一起，是沒辦法說謊的。James還穩穩地捧著他的臉，從自己的眼神中尋找答案。

「沒有錯，」Q顫抖著低語。當他說出口的同時，James收緊雙手的力道。「但是…」

James的嘴猛地撲下來，打斷他要說的話，同時狠狠地將自己的頭拉向對方，燃起激情的火焰。這是他無法抗拒的，他真的不能。他們兩人是如此渴望、極度需要藉著落在彼此身上的雙唇與觸碰，來好好彌補分離的這幾個禮拜，以及他們之間愚蠢的爭執而產生的情慾。彼此的一隻手穿梭在對方的髮絲中，將兩張嘴拉得更近；另一隻手則遊走在對方的腰臀之間，抽出襯衫，滑過光裸的肌膚。

嘴唇仍然緊鎖在一起，James的手向下撫過Q光滑的胸膛，找到肚臍下通往私密處的一縷毛髮；他停在Q牛仔褲的褲腰，指尖輕掃過那塊位置的下方；手握住布料的方式，就好像準備用力把褲子全部扯下來。Q可以感覺到James的指關節壓在他的腹部，手指逗弄著他的鈕扣；Q等待著那一刻的到來，但James沒有更進一步。

「你知道，我可以讓你這麼做。」當他們暫停下來，好獲取一些空氣的同時，James低聲說道。「我現在就可以讓你做任何事情。我很想，但我不會。因為我學到沒有人能讓你做任何你不想做的。喔，你或許給了我你的身體，但我想要得更多，我要的是 _全部_ 。」

James不再說話，沮喪地吐出一口氣，看向隨時會被打開的車門。他再次深呼吸，鬆開Q的牛仔褲，稍微往後站，讓兩人之間空出一些距離。他伸手打開天花板上的燈，微弱的燈光照亮了他們。Q知道自己的頭髮亂糟糟的，他的衣服也歪歪扭扭的，他的雙眼圓睜大概就像兩個碟子；他渾身顫抖，下身硬得跟石頭一樣，而James也看到這一切。

「看我剛剛幹了什麼好事。光看你的模樣，就知道我能對你做些什麼。」當James端詳他時，近乎是漫不經心卻透著得意說出這句話，但他的聲音有點不平穩，或許不如他想讓Q認為的冷靜。

但如今在昏暗的光線下，Q也能看見他。Q可以看出他下巴緊繃的線條，還有James試圖用輕浮的話語來掩飾眼裡的傷痛，這出乎他意料之外；Q從未想過他真有這種力量：James Bond，這個在不久之前才告訴自己，他不會做出任何承諾，只想享受當下。這個男人光用眼神就能讓大部分出錯的MI6員工嚇得半死。又或許他們都被他的魅力給吸引；總覺得他有那麼一點不平凡。但Q看到他眼前的就只是一個普通人，終究還是會受傷的。

Q內心一沉，現在 _自己_ 才是那個做出很可怕事情的人。他從來不想傷害他，甚至也不認為他有這個能力。他從沒打算要變得如此困惑。

James強而有力的手托著Q的下巴，使得Q不得不再次抬起頭看著他。「當我得不到我想要的東西時，我有時會變成一個真正的渾蛋。但我再說一次，我不會騙你。我喜歡我可以像這樣毀了你，還有我可以對你做更多事情，是如此的多。」

Q隨著他的觸碰顫抖著，James的拇指慢慢地滑過Q的下唇，微微拉開唇瓣；Q想將其一口含住，他希望James再次親吻他或是任何事情。但James只是放下手；Q的下唇再次緩緩捲起，嘴巴漸漸閉合在一起。一切又歸於寂靜。

James伸手撿起地上的書還給Q，他坐回車廂裡原本就屬於他的那一側，將襯衫塞進褲子裡。他看起來冷靜到令人惱火，翹著二郎腿，把西裝外套蓋在自己的腿上。

一分鐘過去，兩個人什麼話也沒說。Q依然站著，手裡抓著他的書，書頁在他有力、汗涔涔的掌心中變得皺巴巴的，他自己的上衣也被弄皺。最後，他開口了；如今James才是那個沉默以對的人，但他必須弄清楚。James剛剛說他想要更多；說他想要的是全部。

「你 _到底_ 想要什麼？」

James直視著他，冷靜地對他說：

「我想要你用發生沙姆沙伊赫那件事之前的眼神看著我。我想要你用發生沙姆沙伊赫那件事之前的態度跟我聊天。我想要你像發生沙姆沙伊赫該死的那件事之前一樣愛我。當你做到時，我會好好地操你。我會將自己深埋在你體內，讓你尖叫吶喊著我的名字，然後忘記任何一個曾經出現在我之前的人；我會摧毀你整個人，就好像過去沒有人有這麼做過。」

Q的雙眼再次驚訝地睜大。他們從來沒有討論過愛情，連一點邊都沾不上。Q知道自己對James的感覺，但沒發覺James也知道了；直到今晚，他從來不知道James對他的有什麼感覺，他還是不太明白，不過不管James對自己有什麼感覺，接受他拋出的挑戰，看起來真他媽的吸引人。也許James真能讓他忘卻過去，也許他對他所說的是認真的，也許James對他也有一點感覺。

他異常地感到充滿活力，眼下所有的事情都講開了。Q透過他那纖長的睫毛，一副存心挑釁地向下盯著他。

「你憑什麼認為我不能摧毀你更多？」

James猛地吸了一口氣。接著他挑起一邊眉毛，漸漸笑了起來。同樣挑釁的回說：「 _這_ 才像話。」

火車開始鳴笛。Q可以感覺出他們的速度開始放慢下來。

James再度開口，也是最後一次。「當我們到布加勒斯特，我會直接去機場。我知道你們會留下來。Q，趁我不在的時候留點思考的時間給我，好嗎？想想我說的一切， _好好_ 想一想。然後讓我們看看誰先找出解決的辦法，這樣如何？」

Q嘆了一口氣。「James…我不是要變得難搞，還是傷人。我只是想做正確的事情。」這一次換他沮喪地嘆氣。「不管那他媽的到底是什麼。」

James只是用那雙沉重的雙眼看著他，然後他清楚地說出：

「 _努力嘗試。_ 」

Q就是無法阻止自己的伶牙俐齒，拼命地想緩解兩人之間的緊張。

「好吧。算了，隨便你…尤達大師。」

James無法克制他發自內心的笑聲，但試圖以最快的速度去掩飾它。「我 _真的_ 要好好利用這張嘴…」

這一次門外響起敲門聲，但其實無須如此謹慎；他們已經回到車廂內原先屬於自己位置，沉默地盯著對方。但Q能感覺到自己臉上露出淺笑，他能看見James也掛著相同的微笑。

當Moneypenny走進來時，Q與她擦身而過走到外面的洗手間。真他媽的見鬼了，在James身邊他甚至不能長時間保持憤怒的狀態，不過考慮到那些粗魯的動作、激怒人又專橫跋扈的最後通牒、充滿情色的可笑談話、令人驚訝的敏銳觀察與禮貌性地尊重他的身體界線，以及夢幻般美好的親吻，他應該適時表現出來…可惡。

然而，他對於維持性致盎然的狀態卻是一點問題也沒有。James怎麼可以如此冷靜鎮定，他還真他媽的不知道。Q覺得這就像他錯過了MI6提供新人有關「抑制勃起概論」的訓練備忘錄。或者更恰當地說是「如何遠程關掉自身皮表激活裝置」。當他走過那搖搖晃晃的火車通道時，他又想到十幾個反諷的課程名稱。毫無疑問，全都是由James親自授課。

_他希望至少還有10分鐘的時間才抵達布加勒斯特，但老實說，以他現在的狀況大概只需要兩分鐘就好。_

 

第十一章 End

譯註：

1.原文為Padawan，為星際大戰世界中絕地武士之徒弟。被認為「對原力敏感」（sensitive to the Force）的小孩子從各個星球由絕地帶到絕地聖殿進行訓練，當幼徒到達13歲時或之前，必須由一個絕地武士挑選成為其徒弟，如果沒有獲選，會安排到絕地之下的職位。一個絕地武士一次只可帶一個徒弟。Padawan這個名詞一般被認為來自梵語，僅絕地如此稱呼他們的學徒。


	12. 十月-倫敦/米科諾斯島-星期三

 

Q的私人手機響起，將他從睡夢中喚醒。有那麼片刻他不知道自己身在何處，然後他意識到他躺在他自己的床上、待在他自己的公寓裡。他伸長手臂胡亂揮舞著，終於從床頭櫃上抓起他的手機跟眼鏡，他睏倦的雙眼還無法看清那散發出隱約光芒的數字。

他小心翼翼的接起：「Boothroyd。」

「Q，我需要你的建議。」

是James，他毫不猶豫地開口，就好像延續一個不到一分鐘之前，而不是好幾個星期前被打斷的談話。他的聲音聽起來有點含糊不清。Q能夠聽見飲料中冰塊碰撞的聲音，Q一臉困惑；據他所知，今晚沒有需要007執行的任務。

焦慮也同時慢慢浮現；從那輛通往羅馬尼亞的火車之後，他就再也沒見過James或是跟他說話。兩人上次談話的結果不是很好，更準確地說，是陷入一場僵局。

睡意讓他的腦袋瓜迷迷糊糊的，Q打開他手機另一個畫面，試著追蹤他，但無法找到任何訊號。

「你在哪裡？」

「喔，只是在附近到處閒逛。」

Q想起James所謂的附近範圍相當大，就跟整個世界差不多。「你得更具體些。」

停頓了一下。「我想是米科諾斯島。」

「你 _想_ ？」Q揉揉他的眼睛。「總之，現在幾點了？」

「我不知道，很晚了吧。」

「為什麼我不能追蹤你的訊號？你沒有帶著你的無線電發射筆嗎？」

「我把座標系統關掉幾天，不是真的很想被找到。而且我發現一個了不起的新發明，在任何地方都能使用。那就是 _電話_ ，或許Q部門應該試試看，偶而也用一次看看。」

Q察覺對方語調中所帶的諷刺和不只一點點的指責。Q嘆了口氣，他上個月不知道有幾百次拿起電話打給James，但他從來沒有真的撥出去。他太固執、謹慎，下定決心要做正確的事。蠢斃了。如今他對這一切感到後悔；James的聲音，就算略帶醉意和生氣，還是讓他產生經過漫長徘徊後總算回到家的感覺。

Q再次聽見冰塊晃動的聲響，接著是一道低沉的撞擊聲。「 _媽的_ ，該死的椅子擋了我的路。」最後傳來床墊彈簧吱吱嘎嘎的聲音，以及一聲長嘆。「這樣好多了，這床真的很舒服。」

他等了一會，但James沒有再多說什麼。Q只能聽見另一端傳來的呼吸聲，好奇對方是否還醒著。

「呃…James？一切都還好吧？..」

James再度嘆氣。Q聽見他喝了口酒後開口道：「聽好了，我碰到問題了。有些事情我不知道該怎麼做，我想我需要用不同的方式來規劃這個任務，用不同的角度來看待它。」

Q不知道這場談話會如何發展，但他決定奉陪下去。「嗯…好。繼續說。」

「有一個男人，當然是跟工作有關的。我幾個禮拜前主動跟這個人接觸，但他沒有給我任何一點回應。他有某些特質是我想要的，但我不確定要如何才能到手。」

 _哦_ 。Q整個人緊張起來，暫時屏住自己的呼吸。 _該來的還是來了_ 。不過他還是決定繼續下去，像這樣分開來討論容易多了。「為什麼不？」

「我不了解他，其實不能這麼說。我覺得他想要我，我確定他想要我，但我的勾引可能太過強勢，所以把他嚇跑了。」

Q鬆了一口氣，向下躺在枕頭上。緊握著自己的手機，扮演好理性科學家的角色。

「你怎麼知道他想要你？你有什麼證據嗎？」

「當他看著我時，我能感覺得出來。順便一提，他很 _常_ 那麼做，他以為我沒有注意，但我其實是假裝不知道。他為了我讓自己處於危險之中，遠超過他應該做的；當我觸碰他時他會微微顫抖。」他喝了另一口酒，液體在杯中來回晃動著。「還有，我曾經握過他的老二。」

Q滿臉羞紅，同時在對方提到他的陰莖時，還精神奕奕地猛跳了一下。他在黑暗中露出些許笑容說：「嗯，聽起來很有機會，看似有些地方是你可以努力的。」

James哼了一聲。「你當然會這樣想，但每次我嘗試，都讓情況變得更糟。他只是跑得更遠。」他停止說話，過了幾秒鐘，當他再次開口時，他的聲音聽起來很沮喪。「我覺得…我覺得他要離開我了。我不知道該怎麼辦。Q，告訴我該怎麼做。」

Q的頭靠在枕頭上，手機貼著自己的耳朵。 _James以為自己要離開他了_ 。Q意識到也許他真的是這樣；老實說過去這幾個禮拜他不知道自己會做出什麼選擇。

他皺著眉，思索該如何回答。「也許你需要緩一下，給他一點時間。」

「我在努力，但很難。我把這件事給搞砸了。我最後一次見到他，我說了很多，事實上我就是個混蛋。我不知道…我很驚訝、整個人心煩意亂…他告訴我他想要保持距離冷靜一下，我猜我慌了，我告訴他一切，但就是沒有說出他真正需要聽到的。」

Q再次緊張起來。「…比如說？…」

James沉默了一會，像似在思考。但他終於開口道：「距離我覺得有人關心我，真正只是為了 _我_ ，已經隔了好長一段時間。喔，我知道我是個很有用的工具，整個團隊全天候整年無休投注在我身上，確保我像殺人機器般完成任務。但那不是我 _需要_ 的，我需要有人跟我說話，就像我是個 _血肉之軀_ 一樣。他做到了。他總是讓我驚訝，總是說一些或做出一些我沒有預料到的事情。毫無疑問地看穿我所有的廢話，絕不會就這麼放過我。他可以用一句話或一個眼神就化解了我的怒氣，媽的，從來沒有人敢調戲我，甚至還不自知。還有，天啊，他能讓我大笑，我已經有很長一段時間沒有開懷大笑過了。」

「這…嗯，是一些不錯的資訊…」Q有些結巴，驚喜到他的舌頭都打結了。

James繼續說道：「操。我說 _太多_ 了，而且大部分都會讓我性欲高漲的。我的意思是，這全都是真的，但我沒有說到最重要的事情。那就是 _他_ 讓我動心，只有他。就是他這個人，還有存在他腦袋裡的東西。當我看到他以每秒一百萬英里的速度思考，就把所有事情給弄清楚了，我完全無法將視線從他身上移開。當他在五千公里之外幫我將門解鎖、發動車子還是讓整座城市停電時，這只讓我更渴望得到…」

James停下來，明白自己已經放棄這場遊戲。然後再次延續前一個話題。「也許我甚至不知道我自己的感受，不知道我擁有什麼，我不認為我還能再次出現這種感覺。」冰塊再度叮噹作響。「直到我發覺我正在失去他，然後就該死的成真了。還有我喝醉了。」

Q的呼吸加快，他不知道自己需要聽到這一切。遺失的那一片拼圖終於找到，讓事情變得完整。他整顆心暖烘烘地化成一股暖流，滲進過去幾個星期以來胸口中那寒冷的空虛。「也許你要讓他自己去找你。」

「要是他沒有呢？」

「他會的。」

「你確定嗎？」

「百分之百。」

James嘆了口氣，顯得很低落。「我希望你是對的。我是說，為了任務著想。」

「當然，都是為了任務。」

Q聽見床墊上發出移動的聲響。過了好一陣子，James才再次開口：「Q，絕對不要做我所做的事。」

「你做的什麼事？」

「殺人。為了工作色誘別人。」

Q猶豫了片刻，調整好突如其來的新思緒。「我相信之前我在酒吧吻你，那可是為了工作。」

James又哼了一聲。「是嗎？是我要求你的。確切地說，Q部門通常不會執行色誘工作。這完全是為了我自身的福利，我只是想吻你。我…對你有一種感覺，如此而已。」

Q心跳加速，他的慾望在提及那個吻時燃燒起來，接著想到土耳其浴場、他的辦公室，還有通往羅馬尼亞那輛火車上悶熱的車廂。他閉上眼睛，細細回想。他幾乎被自己是如此思念對方給嚇到。

冰塊再度發出碰撞聲，Q想像對方正啜飲著酒精；最有可能是伏特加。他腦海裡浮現James嘴巴靠在杯緣的特寫鏡頭，清透的液體擺動、浸潤了他的雙唇，還有當James吞嚥時喉嚨緊縮的動作。也許有幾滴酒殘留在他的下巴，或者他通常完美無瑕的髮型有些亂翹，還是他的襯衫沒有扣上而大敞著；Q幻想那件襯衫是白色亞麻材質、然後被穿得皺巴巴的。又或許他根本什麼也沒穿…

Q空出來的那隻手向下滑至他的腹部，落在他睡褲褲腰之下。

「天啊，Q。」James開口，話語還是有點含糊不清。「別讓其他人感受到我吻你的那種感覺，別那麼做，不要親吻任何人，好嗎？」

一抹渴望的需求油然而生，他不顧一切地想要滿足自己。Q的手指覆蓋住他正在摸索的位置，感覺到下身在他的碰觸下愈發硬挺，他開始套弄自己。

「要是我必須得這麼做呢？」

「我們不是全都適合這種事情的，你不是。你…不一樣。你擁有的一些特質幾乎是很…天真單純的。」他差點被自己的話給嗆到。「天啊，聽起來好蠢。但這是唯一我能想到的形容詞。我討厭你改變，我的意思是，你是一個很正直的人，儘管你擁有那些狂妄無禮、犯罪紀錄和性愛怪癖。」他停頓一下。「最後一個只是我的猜測，媽的，我希望我有猜對。」

Q更用力地套弄自己，想像現在是James在撫摸他，以及他想跟James一起嘗試一些略為大膽的性愛招式。「你可能猜對了。」

James哀號道：「他媽的我就知道。」再次傳來床墊移動的聲音，彷彿James在上面翻了個身。「根本就沒有任務，我說的是你，你知道的，對吧？」

「我早就知道了。」Q語不成聲，隨著他更加握緊自己，試圖克制那即將爆發的顫抖，幾乎是喘著氣接著說：「你知道我也同樣在情報單位工作。」

電話的另一段安靜了一會兒。

「Q，你在摸你自己嗎？」

Q的臉都要燒起來了，但他一點都不在乎。他 _想_ 讓James知道。「沒錯。」

James再次哀號。「我希望是我替你做這件事。我希望我現在可以把你的老二放進我嘴裡。」

Q的手移動得更快、更用力。他試著壓抑呻吟聲，但徒勞無功。James不停地說話，聲音是如此低沉、粗啞。

「我想用我的手再一次摸遍那完美的小屁股，天啊，我每天都在想這件事。我記得你在我手中的感覺，我想知道你在我嘴裡的感覺、我想知道進入你的身體…在裡面高潮會是什麼感覺。」

「操，James。」Q雙眼緊閉，專注地聽著。他幾乎可以感覺到James趴在他身上，對方的體重將他往下壓，一幕幕的畫面快速地閃過他的腦海。

_炙熱的石頭溫暖的肌膚結實的肌肉靈巧的雙手濕漉漉的嘴粗糙的下巴柔軟的髮絲純粹的幸福。_

肌肉緊縮，直達他的內心深處；如今他渾身都在顫抖，幾乎因為需要而哀鳴著，就算他想停也停不下來。

「我想聽到你的聲音，知道當我打開你時你聽起來會像什麼。我想要你為了我高潮，Q，我想聽見你的聲音…」

James無須多等一秒鐘的時間，Q便順從他的話，他把頭向後仰，抬起腰；當快感流竄他全身上下時，他發出一道響亮且拉長、無法遏止的咒罵聲，同時手機也掉落在地板上。他腦袋變得一片空白，只剩下 _感覺_ 。他滾燙的白濁越過自己的手，向上飛濺到他的胸口，同時顫抖的餘韻朝他一波接著一波襲來。

當他終於射盡自己時，他花了一點時間來平復呼吸，整個人茫茫然的。

然後在這一瞬間他的思緒變得再清晰不過。

_天殺的為什麼他在倫敦James卻在米科諾斯島。_

他意識到手機掉在地上，通話顯示還沒斷掉。他撿起來，猶豫地對著電話開口，呼吸顯得有點急促。

「James，你還在嗎？」

「還在。」另一段漫長的沉默。「媽的，Q。你快搞死我了，你知道嗎？我希望你人在這裡，我希望你此時此刻就在這裡，這樣我就可以對你這麼做。我敢打賭我能讓你整晚像那樣尖叫。」如今他聽起來幾乎稱得上是生氣了。「我不能再這樣下去，如果你不能同樣愛我，那我真的沒辦法再這樣下去。我要掛電話了，對不起。」

Q驚訝地眨了眨雙眼。「你說什麼？！不-」

但他太遲了，James猛然掛掉電話。Q盯著左手的手機，已然呈現通話結束的狀態，然後看著他的右手，依舊握著自己的下身，再低頭望向他睡覺所穿胸前皺巴巴的舊黑T恤。納悶自己怎能感覺如此美好的當下，事情又變得如此糟糕。

James說的話在他腦中四處迴盪著，乞求注意。 _同樣愛我_ 。他甚至不敢確定自己聽到的是對的。一個清醒的James肯定不會像這樣吐露心聲，但既然他說出口…所帶來的影響開始發酵了。

Q躺回枕頭，瞪著天花板。事實上他發出低吼，感到難以置信的沮喪。他突然下定決心，憤怒地用拇指按出James的手機號碼，回撥給他。

James立刻接起電話，在Q開口說話前含含糊糊地囁嚅出聲。

「我不該像剛剛那樣掛電話，對不起我又打擾到你了。我真的喝醉了，我不知道自己為什麼就是不能讓你一個人靜一靜，我真的很抱歉。」

「James-」

「我會聽你的，我會退後。」停頓了一下。「對不起，好嗎？」

當James跟自己道歉時，Q覺得他從沒聽過如此可怕的話。為了什麼說對不起？是為了當一個成熟的男人跨出第一步？為了執行他的任務？為了取悅他？還是為了同意給自己時間和空間？這一切都太超過了。Q感覺自己對James湧起一股深切、狂熱的愛意，比之前任何時候都來的強烈。離開他？絕對不可能。

「 _James_ 。」Q終於設法插話。「我才是那個該說對不起的人， _不是你_ 。」這麼久以來第一次，他開始流暢地、一股腦將自己的話全部說出口。「我錯了。 _大錯特錯_ 。我們之間保持專業不是最好的辦法，而是一個愚蠢到不行的主意。蠢斃了。忘記之前我所說的話。James，我真的想要你，從我們第一次見面的那一刻起，我就一直想要你。再給 _我_ 一次機會。」

電話那頭終於安靜下來。

 _去他的_ 。

Q深吸一口氣。「好好待著，我過去找你。」

_Q_ _現在只想要一件事，那就是他想要James，其他的都無所謂了。就讓這世界燃燒吧。_

第十二章 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩個笨蛋終於互相告白了!!!!!!
> 
> 喝醉酒的Bond大叔意外萌....還有小Q譯者一點都不想知道你腦海裡到底想跟Bond大叔玩什麼....
> 
> 繼續去翻下一章肉~~~~~~
> 
> (獻給還一直守著這對cp及蹲在這坑的讀者們~~~~)


	13. 十月-米克諾斯島-星期四

 

 

Q走進明亮的米克諾斯航廈大廳，他的郵差包裡裝滿了一些衣服和他的筆記型電腦，斜掛在他身上。他穿著黑色緊身牛仔褲、帆布鞋、黑色T恤、炭灰色夾克，整個人有點顫抖。他討厭飛機，非常討厭它們。這架從雅典起飛的小型包機其實應該是違法的吧，實在是太小台了。但卻是這裡最快的方法，而他需要儘快來到這裡。

他的雙眼適應光線之後，馬上從人群中認出對方。 _喔，天啊_ 。再次看到他，Q一時之間變得啞口無言。那人的膚色因為連續幾天躲在米克諾斯島上而曬得黝黑，暗金色的頭髮受到陽光的照射變得很淺而閃閃發亮著。白色、帶有皺痕的亞麻襯衫，領口敞開了一半。配上棕色的皮夾克，褲腳捲起的卡其褲，以及 _人字拖鞋_ 。

Q走向James，停在他面前，完全無法將視線從他身上移開。James朝他露出自己相當喜愛的淺笑。

「Q。」

「James。」

他們的問候很簡單，但兩人交換的眼神卻很複雜。James走得更近一些，他的視線落在Q的嘴唇上，不過他猶豫了一下，在擁擠的航站大廳親吻他似乎不太得體。James反而讓彼此的額頭短暫地靠在一起，接著嘴唇移動貼近Q的耳朵，側臉輕蹭過Q的臉頰。「還以為你永遠不會來這裡。」

Q發現他新剃了鬍鬚，他的古龍水聞起來像是雪松木和佛手柑的味道。如果James在那通電話之後有任何宿醉的現象，他現在可是一點都看不出來。

James伸手握住斜揹帶，輕輕地拉起郵差包越過Q的腦袋，留意有沒有碰歪他的眼鏡，便掛在自己的肩膀上，「全部就這些東西嗎？」

「我還需要更多嗎？」Q故作調皮地問道。但他的心臟早就在胸口瘋狂的鼓動著。

「不。」James再度微笑。「你根本不需要太多東西，至少我規劃的行程不需要。」

突然間，他伸手勾住Q的脖子，將他拉進一個快而猛烈地的擁抱。接著他們站在那裡像傻瓜一樣，微笑看著對方。直到James終於移開視線，他轉身朝著出口走去，「準備好回家了嗎？」

Q點點頭。 _家_ 。這名詞在他耳裡聽起來竟然出乎意料的美好。

他們走到James停在前方的重機，James將郵差包綁在後座。然後James先上車，Q緊接著坐在他身後。他們都是經驗豐富的車手；兩人同樣知道該怎麼做，知道擺什麼樣的姿勢可以產生最大的效益與樂趣。當重機發動駛入車流時，Q將身體靠在James的背上；他的胸膛緊貼著對方，雙腿打開放在James臀部的兩側。Q的手越過棕色皮夾克抱在James的胸前；他的大腿內側感覺到兩人褲子接觸的地方傳來陣陣溫暖。

當他們的重機騎上位於海港上方的山丘時，稀疏而滿布岩石的景色，從他們身邊奔馳而過。大海呈現出不同深淺的藍色，從青綠色到天空藍再到近似黑色的藏青色；山丘被碎石覆蓋，矮小的樹木被風吹的歪七扭八，植被變得乾燥，為了即將到來的冬季進入休眠狀態。現在白天還很溫暖，但夜晚則帶有涼意。

太陽才剛開始低懸在傍晚時分的天上，光線鮮豔且濃烈，使得島上雪白的小方塊建築物與天藍色、棕褐色、碧綠色及金黃色的背景形成鮮明的對比。空氣中充滿了從廚房烤爐冒出的煙霧和野生香料及草本植物的味道。小船零星點綴在海平面上，港口停泊了一整排漂亮又昂貴的遊艇，在陽光下閃閃發光。

Q感覺他身上衣服寬鬆的地方隨風擺動，他的頭髮也被風拼命地吹著。他把臉頰貼靠在James的皮外套上，企圖阻絕大自然的干擾。他閉上眼睛，讓自己的感官主導一洩。輪胎因為路面所產生的顛簸，傳遍他的全身，尤其是他的下身已經半勃，而且隨著摩擦James屁股，變得越來越硬；他好奇James是否感覺到有東西頂著他。他兩腿的肌肉感覺繃得很緊，幾乎是完全貼合James。他真的很想念他，他體內像是有一把火，正熊熊燃燒。

他和James一同傾斜身體，騎過一個又一個轉角，道路在山間上下蜿蜒延伸。他發現通常第一次騎車時，駕駛跟乘客需要些練習，才能搭配得很好，但他們看起來完全不用。他喜歡他們終於是共同合作而不是對抗彼此；讀懂對方的肢體語言，透過肌肉細微的收縮和幾乎無法察覺的重心變化來溝通，達到完美的平衡。他想知道他們的第一次嘗試還會帶來些什麼。

抵達飯店後，James停好重機，他等待著Q先下車；Q勉強鬆開摟住對方的雙臂。他抬頭看著飯店，驚訝於這棟建築物是如此絕美，將這一切盡收眼底。他以前從沒來過米克諾斯島，狹長而扁平的幽靜別墅，建造得很高但直達山坡深處，方正的外型，牆面粉刷的相當明亮。花盆裡開滿五顏六色的花朵，沿著坐落在灰白色外牆上的棚架生長。每個房間都擁有一個露臺，上面設有私人游泳池，可以看到大海，但兩旁的高牆隔開彼此相鄰的房間，藉以保護隱私。

「你喜歡嗎？」James問。

Q回頭看他。James正站在重機的另一側，肩膀上掛著郵差包，專注地看著自己。James試圖表現得冷靜沉著，但Q可以從他眼底看出些許不確定。

「喜歡？」Q開口的同時對上James的視線，他的目光掠過他，看著那白色亞麻襯衫、被風吹亂的頭髮、James那厭惡世俗的臉上出現憂心忡忡的表情，都說明了他希望Q能高興，這徹底地打動他。「我 _愛死_ 了，很美。」他真的不是在談論有關飯店的一切。

James繞過重機站在他面前；如今他的雙眼，擁有跟大海同樣的顏色，正來回掃視著Q，目光灼熱不已。

Q的心怦怦直跳，他現在終於離他這麼近。他全身的神經處於緊繃狀態，只要James最後用像他內心所想要的那樣觸碰他，即可不費吹灰之力激起他的慾望。 _他想要_ 。他拼命地想這麼做，想要更進一步。

「火車上還有電話裡提到的事情，」Q再次調皮地，從他濃密的睫毛下方往上看著他。「你還記得你說過什麼嗎？」

James露出一點點微笑。「多多少少吧。」故意閃爍其詞的態度，讓人大為惱火。

「好吧， _我_ 記得你說的一切。 _每、句、話_ 。」他那些無禮的話被James壓抑的眼神給激到整個爆發出來。他忍不住刺激對方，看看James會說什麼話、做什麼事、或者是坦誠什麼。「你說了很多冒失的話。 _魯莽_ 。草率到了極點。」

James勾起一抹淺笑，伸手摟住Q的臀部，把他拉近。模仿他生動的語氣。「嗯，如果你是認真的，那就不是真的 _魯莽_ 。」

James向前傾，將嘴唇貼在Q的耳邊，輕輕蹭著他的捲髮。這感覺就像是James在嗅取他的氣息，而Q喜歡這個樣子。Q感覺有些暈眩，當他開口說話時，聲音顯得有些緊繃。「先生，你還真是不負廢話連篇的盛名。你到底要不要帶我去你的房間？」

Q的話立即引起James的反應。他猛地將他拉近，他的唇瓣流連在自己的頸項間，向上來到他的下巴、他的雙唇；Q微微顫抖，弓起身回應，意識到他們還身在飯店停車場的這件事，更加激起兩人的慾火；因為任何人都有可能會看到。

James終於稍稍拉開兩人距離，他的唇近在咫尺。「Q，你確定嗎？你知道你在做什麼嗎？你在玩火，一旦你開始了，就再也沒辦法回頭。」

Q現在才是那個急躁的人，對James激增的慾望，讓他的神志有點恍惚。他此刻願意為他做任何事情，無論是什麼事情。他伸手捧住James的臉龐，直視著他的眼睛。「讓我們上樓，然後 _上床_ 。」

James低聲咒罵，不再浪費任何一秒鐘。他抓起Q的手，拉著他穿過停車場走進飯店，經過大大廳直達樓梯。他們努力保持沉著，在大庭廣眾之下不至於表現太過傷風敗俗，可一旦他們抵達樓梯間的隱密處時，舉止得宜的假象消失了。James把他推靠在牆上，拉起他的上衣，將手伸進布料底下，撫摸那光裸的肌膚。

「如果不能擁有你，我想我會死的。」James說，他們宛如野生動物般親吻對方，用手撫弄對方的褲襠，接著雙手遊移在彼此的臀部上，之後塞進褲腰和襯衫中，觸摸他們所能碰到的任何地方，沒有任何事物可以阻擋他們，再也沒有。

James再次抓住Q的手，開始拖著他踏上那段不算太長的台階，腳步聲環繞在水泥通道之中，其中還混雜了愉悅和費力的悶哼聲。他們走得不算非常快，因為每走幾步台階，兩人又緊靠在一起，互相撫摸、親吻，即便只需要花他們一點點時間就能登上樓梯頂層，卻都不願意分開。

樓梯間的門在Q的重壓下打開了，他們在安全門標誌黯淡的照明下，跌進鋪上長毛絨地毯的走廊。兩人搖搖晃晃走過幾扇房門，然後James從褲子後方的口袋掏出房卡，用手盲目地找尋門鎖，稍微瞄了一下好將卡片插進去；燈號轉綠後，他打開門拉著Q與他一起倒退走進去。James把郵差包放在一邊，房門喀達一聲在他們身後關上。

此刻，緊緊擁抱彼此、嘴唇還緊貼在一起，他們緩慢地轉圈，彷彿身處在沒有音樂的舞池中；直到現在他們才稍微放開對方好脫下皮夾克、從頭上褪去T恤、解開亞麻襯衫後扒掉它，踢飛的鞋子砰地打在牆壁和椅子上；他們扔在地上的衣物看起來就像是歷經一場障礙賽。

他們到達床邊時渾身赤裸，Q覺得他又再次因James產生兇猛的慾望，頭暈目眩地將自己推往意識的異境中。James突然摟住他的腰，將他整個人舉起來。Q發現自己在空中，接著空氣從他的肺葉急速衝了出去，同一時間他的臀部穩穩地落在床上，然後是他的背；James趴在他身上，將他壓進床墊裡。Q不認為他之前曾經被人像這樣舉起來，也不認為他曾經感受過被人完全掌控是如此令人陶醉，但他瞬間明白他會很迅速地學到相當多東西。

起初，Q發現自己很緊張，期待和不安傳遍他全身上下。Q的腿微微曲起靠在James的兩側；James向下伸手將Q的大腿分得更開，讓自己的下半身更舒適地安置在其中。他那沉穩的雙手以一種過於自信的方式抓握住他，擺弄他的姿勢，這讓Q再度感覺有點眩暈。現在他們的慾望靠在一起，併排在兩人之間。

James的手來到Q頭部的兩側，手指纏繞著他的髮絲。他用手肘撐起自己，不讓全身的重量壓在Q的胸口上。他俯下身慢慢親吻他，Q在對方身下不安地躁動，臉色潮紅、渾身是汗。他緊貼James扭動他的臀部，急切地磨蹭。當Q不停在身下動來動去時，James不得不移開他的嘴唇好呻吟出聲。James緩緩地壓回對方身上，兩人的下身緊挨著滑動。他低頭看著Q。

「當你像這樣不顧一切，看起來是如此的美麗。就像某個美麗的物品，只要我伸手一碰就會破碎，有時候我幾乎不敢觸摸你。」粗糙的指尖掃過Q的顴骨，拇指則輕撫過他的唇瓣。「說真的，我不知道我怎麼會這麼幸運。我不知道為什麼把你的時間浪費在我這樣一個性格暴躁的混蛋身上。」

「或許我就喜歡。」Q氣喘吁吁地說，一陣陣快感席捲他的全身，James不疾不徐貼著他擺動臀部，壓住他，讓他更陷入床墊當中。「或許我就喜歡你現在的樣子，你這個愚蠢、魯莽、性格暴躁的混蛋。」

James的目光因慾火變得陰暗，他露出微笑。「好吧，也許我就喜歡 _你_ 現在這個樣子，你這個嘴巴不饒人、自負嗆辣的小雅痞，總是讓我深感困擾。」

Q就跟James因自己的話而性致高昂一樣，被對方的話給激起性慾。他們了解彼此，共享專屬兩人帶有挑釁意味的情感語言，這種方式反而讓他們表達出平時無法表達的感情。

「嗯， _很好_ 。」Q最終開口，假裝一種公事公辦的語氣，但他的聲音不是很平穩。「我們喜歡對方，很高興就這麼定了。」

「 _很好_ 。」James再次模仿他的語氣。他斜靠在Q的頸項間，不斷輕蹭他耳下的敏感帶，直到Q在身下難耐地扭動著。

「 _非常好_ 。」Q回擊道，幾乎喘不過氣來。

「 _非常好_ 。」James再一次撐起身子低頭看著他，露出愉悅的微笑，Q也回以一個笑容。

Q勾住James的脖子往下拉，給他一個綿長、用力的深吻。James壓在他身上，胸膛緊貼在一起，他們再次分開時，兩人的呼氣聲都很濁重。

James漸漸平靜下來，雙手仍然放在Q臉龐的兩側。他穩穩地將其捧在他強而有力的指尖之間，仔細端詳外還傾向一邊，就像在尋找適當的光線角度。而Q則是任他隨意擺弄，好奇對方到底在做什麼。

「這裡。」James終於開口，他的聲音透著一股心滿意足，嘴上還掛著淺笑。「就是這樣，就是這個表情。這就是你之前看我的樣子，在我搞砸一切、還有在沙姆沙伊赫任務之前。」

Q眨眨眼睛。不加思索地脫口說出。

「這是當然，你這笨蛋。我看你的樣子 _就像是我愛你_ 。那是因為我是真的愛你。我在沙姆沙伊赫任務之前就愛上你了，我現在還是愛你。我多少也把事情給搞砸，所以讓我們忘記一切。但我從來沒有停止愛你，你以為我不愛了，但我真的從未停止過。」

然後Q變得安靜，意識到自己剛才說的話，滿臉尷尬；James則一動也不動的死盯著他。「該死，我剛剛是不是大聲地說出來了？」

James看起來相當震驚，接著他突然間又活過來。某種情緒在他臉上一閃而過，Q不是很確定到底是什麼，那是某種介於情慾、愛戀、愉悅和驚訝的神情，但當中又醞釀著一股憤怒。他呼吸變得困難，兩手仍舊牢牢地捧著Q的臉。Q可以感覺出James的手在顫抖，當他開口說話時，聲音顯得相當粗啞。

「你以為你是誰？走進我的生活，然後攪亂的天翻地覆，讓我失去控制。我為了你打破我所有的規則，我總是先屈服，這一切都是因為你， _只為了你_ 。」他聽起來還是有點生氣，內心掀起某種激烈的交戰。「這不是我想要的。」

「很好，再同意不過了。」Q反擊道。「這也不是我想要的。」

Q了解James的感覺，還有他想表達的是什麼。他也不想因為愛情變得如此痛苦、如此甜蜜、如此駭人地被撕裂開來。他甚至不在乎James現在是否能回應自己所說的話，在他心中，他已經知道James愛他；James早就用了一百種不同的方式來呈現他的愛意。

James的手指幾乎在他的頭髮中緊握在一起，但他慢慢鬆開。「我告訴自己再也不會這麼做了，再也不會重蹈覆轍。」

「沒錯，我也是。正好搞清楚我們對這件事的想法。」Q將手平貼在James的胸膛上，他的指尖劃過稍微淡色的毛髮，他可以感覺出James的心臟飛快地鼓動著。

James聲音中的怒氣漸漸消失殆盡。「你知道，我一個人過得很好的。」

「我也是，他媽的好得不得了。」Q嘲諷地說道。

James低頭看著Q，嘴角抽動了一下。過了一會，空氣中產生一股微妙的變化。James似乎放鬆下來，再度壓回Q身上。他抓住Q的一隻手貼近自己的嘴，親吻著對方的掌心。「但瞧我們兩個人，」他終於說道。「我 _確實_ 說了許多廢話，很顯然你對我也沒有下定決心。不過，儘管如此，看看你，你就在我懷裡。」

Q鎮定地仰望著他。「也許有些事情注定要發生。」

_去他的。_

某些事注定該做個 _了結_ 。Q將手向下伸進兩人之間，握住彼此的分身，上下套弄。James對他的碰觸抽動了一下，低聲咒罵著。James從他身上撐起來，向後跪坐，Q的雙腿還擱在他的兩側。

「別再說話了。」James終於說道，他的語氣調侃，但帶有濃厚的慾望。「只接受你喊我的名字，外加無法克制的髒話或呻吟聲。」

James接著花了一點時間來欣賞Q，他的目光流連在他的胸膛上，然後向下移去。他伸手勾勒出肌膚下顯而易見的肋骨輪廓，指尖順著每一根骨頭上下起伏著，宛如慢動作般地彈奏一整排琴鍵。雙手繼續移動，他的指尖向下伸展，同時向內延伸，描繪著Q腹部肌肉的凹陷處，線條分明像是一個V字型，隱沒在他雙腿之間濃密的毛髮中。Q的陰莖硬挺著，白皙的肉體與深色微捲的毛髮形成鮮明的對比。

「讓我告訴你，當我看著你的時候我看到了什麼。」James說。「美麗、強壯、優雅、深不可測到足以將我淹沒。就像一件專屬於我，而且永遠看不膩的藝術品。」

James的手指圈住他的下身，緊緊地擠壓。Q閉上雙眼，他的昂揚挺立在他們面前。他用手握著對方鬆開的包皮，將其往前拉，逗弄著、揉捏著，輕輕地拉著它；然後將包皮往後推，露出前端，那兒已沾滿一片前液。他用手指划過它，滑順地分散開來，他的手輕掠過那敏感的頂點。Q大聲哭喊，一陣歡愉流竄他全身。James上下撫慰他，Q的臀部開始擺動，想猛衝進對方的手中。James向前傾，一隻手抵著他的下腹，將他往下壓，同時繼續套弄他。Q快瘋了，想挪動自己的臀部卻無法如願。

James輕輕地放開他，他稍微向後退，當他再度前傾，剛好足以讓他含入Q長而硬挺的陰莖，嘴唇整個覆蓋住；炙熱、濕潤、緊緻。Q試圖從床上拱起身子，但James又用強壯的手將他往下按。James向下舔至他陰莖的底部，將對方的雙球吞進口中，微微吸吮後再鬆開，使得Q再一次呻吟出聲。他回到前端，將包皮往下推開一點，然後他做出一件讓Q陷入瘋狂的事情，讓他把頭向後仰靠在床墊上、緊緊閉上雙眼。James滑動舌尖來到鬆弛的包皮下方，沿著頂端打轉，一遍又一遍地舔弄、吸吮和攪動，直到Q感覺難以承受、敏感到幾乎開始變得疼痛時，James放開他的下身。

James再度俯身，壓在他的胸膛上，雙手覆蓋住Q落在自己腦袋兩側的手上，兩人十指緊扣。他的嘴唇向下攫取住自己的，James現在向他索求的方式讓Q感覺自己像是再次身處在芝加哥；當時他坐在那張吧檯椅，James抓住他大腿一把將它們推開，好騰出空間讓自己靠得更近，以及James用他的唇、手跟身體要求Q將自身交付給他。Q只是嘆了口氣，再次從James的口中吸入氣息，因為對方的嘴覆蓋住自己的。也許是他挑起這件事，但James才是那個了結一切的人。James將會摧毀他，他知道的，就如同對方在那台途經羅馬尼亞某處的火車上，曾經說過他一定會。

當James終於從他身上移開時，Q的雙眼依然緊閉。隨著James體溫消散的同時，他感到一股涼爽的空氣壟罩住自己。他聽見床頭櫃抽屜打開跟關上的聲音，他感覺一雙溫暖而強壯的手鉤住他的膝蓋下方。James將他拉起來靠著自己，把腳放在他身體的兩側，跪坐在他的大腿之間，Q的臀部被James的膝蓋稍稍撐起來。Q感覺自己像這般毫無保留的呈現出全身汗涔涔、不停地喘息、呻吟的樣子，看起來是如此脆弱，但他全心全意相信James。

James坐直身子，雙手在他大腿內側細緻的肌膚上下流連、愛撫著他，讓他習慣被觸碰的感覺，那感覺越來越近，直到一根手指擦過他甬道的入口，輕輕地畫圓，接著再次遠離。

「親愛的，你還好嗎？」James柔聲問道。

Q能做的只有點點頭，他不相信自己的聲音。

他聽見塑膠蓋喀嚓一聲打開了，接著是瓶子擠壓的聲音。沒多久，Q便感覺到手指來到自己的穴口，塗抹上微涼、濕滑的液體；打著圈輕輕地按壓。再一次打轉，然後探入體內。Q因為侵入感而哭喊出聲，他的臀部略微抬離James的膝蓋。James緩緩抽出，再重複一遍，這次按壓得更深一些。Q把眼睛閉得更緊，他的身體不知該對抗還是接受這樣的侵入感。James又一次推進，這次用了一點力，他的手指通過緊緻的穴口，Q再度哭喊出聲。

「喔，天啊。哦，天哪，James」他喘息道。「這感覺好棒。」

James慢慢推了進去，比之前都要更深。James將手指全都抽回來，接著當他再次進入時，他增加了另一根手指。額外多出的直徑，讓擴張的過程更為順利，Q把牙一咬，緊靠著對方的手，將自己推了回去。這次體內的灼熱感更為明顯，但老天啊，一旦他適應之後，感覺相當美好。James不疾不徐地伸入、退出他的手指，漸漸將他拓展開來，此時增加了第三根手指。

「還好嗎？」James輕聲問道。「如果太超過了，就告訴我。」

「天哪，不。」Q咕噥著說。「不夠，我需要更多，我需要你，進到我身體裡。」

「 _媽的_ 。」James低聲咒罵。「我等不及進到你的體內。」

他感覺手指慢慢抽出，自己幾乎因為這突如其來的空虛而哀鳴。James再次勾住他的膝窩，將他拉得更近；Q在James依自己想要的姿勢重新調整他的位置時，雙手緊緊抓住床單。

當James停下動作，此刻變得寂靜無聲。Q幾乎能聽見自己的心跳聲，並且能聽到和感覺到之前從未察覺過位在頭頂上方的電扇扇葉，將空氣往下吹拂在他身上，同時還嗅出汗水、前液和古龍水的味道，他的感官全都超出所能負荷的範圍。

接下來他感覺到James陰莖的頂端正緩慢地推進他體內。很慢，天啊，真的很慢；疼痛感立即隨之而來，James的分身很大、又粗而且很長。James花了點時間，不斷退出又深入，漸漸有些進展，同時聽著Q的聲音作為線索，直到他使自己通過最初的阻力，並且一次就沒入幾英寸時；Q抬起臀部尖叫起來，他真的尖叫著James的名字，這感覺是如此不可思議。

James的雙手放在他的髖骨上，指尖用一種應該會留下瘀青的力道緊扣住自己，他聲音嘶啞地說：「喔，老天啊，Q，你該看看你自己。你該看看我所看到的…我整個沒入消失在你身體之中…」

Q快瘋了，被充滿的感覺來得如此緩慢而徹底，幾乎無法忍受。一旦James發現自己差不多完全進入，意即Q能輕易地接納他時，他再度向前傾身，當他移動的同時讓自己更深入對方體內。如今他整個人平壓在Q的身上，臀部卡在Q分開的雙腿間，嘴唇則分別落在他的脖子、耳垂上；James的手再次套弄他的陰莖，一下子就點燃他身上多重部位的感覺。

James的臀部最後一次向前推進，盡他所能地深入Q，然後再停下來，分身和手皆靜止了好長一段時間，雙球緊挨著Q的，讓Q感受他的尺寸，以及自己在Q體內的感覺。

Q發出呻吟，他的手指揪住床單，被James貫穿卻又因為對方的體重無法移動；他的臉很燙、沾滿汗水的布料黏在他的皮膚上。他們鎖住彼此的目光；James用他騰出空閒的那隻手，抓住Q的一隻手，讓他們十指再度相扣，牢牢交握在一起。

「媽的，James。」Q呼吸急促地低聲喝斥，他被肉體壓在身上的沉重感、體內那令人難以置信的充盈感、以及極度渴望發生什麼事情或有什麼東西幫他掙脫的感覺給逼得快發狂。「操我，我要你 _操我_ 。」

James從善如流。他開始衝撞進他身體裡，卻是慢條斯理地抽出下身，但沒有全部退出，然後再一路重插到底，卵囊都快深陷其中。這樣的動作一直很緩慢，絲毫不想傷害到他。

James的臀部隨著他一次次挺進Q的體內而上下擺動，彷彿湖面上的波紋，形成一股徐緩、穩定、毫無減弱的律動。James的手仍然套弄著Q的陰莖，嘴唇貼在對方的頸項、嘴巴，以及所有他能碰觸到的地方。Q的雙手在床單上不停扭動，他知道自己正在呻吟、語無倫次地囁嚅著，他的臀部迎合James緩慢的衝刺而向上弓起，卻又被壓下去。 _靠_ ，他真的很想移動、很想掙扎，但身上的重量讓他動彈不得。他要瘋了，他的腦袋一片空白，他的世界縮小到只剩下炙熱、粗大的陰莖在他身體裡正緩慢地蹭過令他歡愉的位置，一隻手則握住他的下身，愛撫著他。他不敢相信自己曾經以為不靠這樣也可以過活，甚至想過他可以遠離這些。他們配合得很好，真該死的好；第一次，他們的身體似乎是為對方而生，完美地契合在一起。

忽然間，Q感覺到他體內每一處都在收緊。 _操!操!操!操!他要射了_ 。緊繃感絕妙地匯聚在他的下腹，他的雙腿開始劇烈地顫抖起來，他釋放在James手中，James帶來那醉人的感覺依然留在他體內。但這一次他沒有尖叫；這次如此熱切、強大，雖然他張開嘴，但根本發不出任何聲音。他直挺挺地弓起身子，雙眼向後翻去，霎那間屏住自己的呼吸，一道白光在眼前迸發開來；他覺得自己幾乎失去一會兒意識，他射出滾燙、黏稠的白濁，沾滿了James的手、自己的肚子，以及James的胸膛和身旁的羽絨被。

當Q終於恢復，James抽出分身，套弄了幾次之後，他也跟著攀上頂峰；炙熱的濃稠再度遍佈在他的手，彼此的腹部、胸部，還有那床已經毀了的羽絨被。隨著高潮時發出的低吼聲，他倒在對方身上，將兩人壓向羽絨被中。

兩人花了幾分鐘的時間來平復呼吸，James將前額擱在Q肩頸的交界處。他沾滿汗水和潤滑劑而濕黏的雙手則放在Q頭部兩側，纏繞在他的頭髮中，他的手似乎總是在自己的髮絲上。當James終於抬起頭，他深深親吻著Q的唇瓣，然後從他身上翻下去，幾縷濃厚的精液隨著動作拉伸在兩人之間，然後再度陷落在他身旁。他們雙雙躺在那裡，帶著令人眩暈的餘韻，直視著天花板。

「真他媽的見鬼了。」James終於說道，他的聲音有點虛弱。接著他轉頭看向Q，一臉不可思議的表情。

Q一句話也說不出來，只能伸出手用指尖觸摸James的臉龐，並且帶著微笑。

他們同時朝對方滾去，手腳交纏在房間內的午後陽光底下。

_嗯哼，就這一次，Q覺得沒有任何事情比得上這一切。_

第十三章 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歷經千辛萬苦的兩人....終於....(讀者們也辛苦啦)  
> 兩個笨蛋都滾上床還要來這麼一招......
> 
> 謝謝大家的不離不棄~~~~~


	14. 第十四章 十月─米克諾斯島─星期五

 

現在是下午時分。太陽照射進他們的房間裡，溫暖的光線斜打在兩人所躺的床上。房間另一頭是整面的玻璃牆，落地窗裝設的滑門通往露臺上的游泳池。Q的手指飛舞在靠著他肚子的筆電鍵盤上。他仰臥著，頭枕在床尾處，身上只穿了一件四角褲；James則赤裸著上半身、汗涔涔的靠坐在床頭，準備開始看一本書。Q注意到那是關於海戰歷史的書。Q的腳擱在Bond的腿上；James一隻手放在腳踝上，幾乎是無意識地撫摸那裡的皮膚。Q喜愛這感覺，喜歡這樣輕鬆自在碰觸對方的方式。

他們正度過一個應得的休假。所以到目前為止，他們起得很晚。他們去游泳池游泳。他們把房間弄得一片凌亂；餐桌上堆滿客房服務提供的餐盤、到處都是衣服和鞋子。床鋪則像是一座廢墟；毫無用處又礙手礙腳的羽絨被，已經被踢落到地板上。白色的床單皺成一團，毫無疑問地沾滿了他們反覆多次、慾壑難填地渴求對方行為的證據。但Q喜歡這樣，喜歡躺在他們肆意破壞的中間。

James突然沮喪地嘆了口氣。Q越過筆記型電腦的上方看向他。James把書在他面前移來移去；一下高一下低，一下近一下遠。James的頭髮有些凌亂，稍短的劉海垂在額頭上，呈現出一股迷人的校園時期稚氣，有別於以往全部往後梳好的模樣。他臉部的表情溫和、放鬆；不像工作時那般尖銳，當他瞇起雙眼、嘴巴抿成無情的一直線，俯瞰著他們生存在這骯髒世界中每天殘留下來的景象。他看起來很年輕，就像十年或十五年前一樣，就像他肩負起這骯髒世界重擔之前、就像他成為一名00特工之前。

James把手伸進床頭櫃的抽屜裡，打開一個小皮套，拿出一副眼鏡，心不甘情不願地帶上去。Q眼睛睜得大大的。 _天啊，James戴眼鏡_ 。黑色時尚的鏡框襯托出他淺色的頭髮，他看起像是從Armani廣告中走出來一樣，頂著那蓬亂的頭髮，充滿肌肉、赤裸的胸膛，汗水向下滑到他精瘦的腰部，可以看出對方悠閒中帶有典雅，以及強大的力量和難以抑制的野性魅力。Q覺得內心有些意亂情迷，他壓低筆記型電腦的上蓋，好看得更清楚。

「你─」他開口說道。

James舉起一隻手指。「不准說，一個字都不准對任何人說」。他把眼鏡推上鼻樑，恢復他一貫的尊貴態度，堅定地重新放置他的書。「它們是新配的，我只是要拿來閱讀用的。」

Q忍不住笑了；有試圖不笑出來，但失敗。他整個人怦然心動起來。

「我會讓你知道，就算沒有這副眼鏡，我還是可以打中一公里外移動的目標。」James抱怨道。

「我只是要說，」Q順勢插話。「你戴眼鏡的樣子看起來是如此英俊出眾，我 _絕對_ 會被吸引，非常性感。」

James莞爾一笑。「 _你的_ 眼鏡則是讓你看起來很撩人。當你穿著那些羊毛衫和粗花呢西裝，你簡直就是一個性感的圖書管理員，或是一位火辣教師。我 _一直_ 都被深深吸引。」

Q按耐住想立刻將自己的筆電扔到一旁，攀上那精瘦的肉體，並且緊鎖住那對唇瓣、玩弄那頭亂髮、靠近那副眼鏡的衝動。他沒有那麼做，因為他們現在這個樣子是如此親密，他想要留住這個時刻，他們什麼…都沒做，就只是待在那。有時聊聊天，有時享受那舒適的靜謐；看著書，些許的觸碰，這一切感覺起來非常強烈。

Q決定只是看著對方，讓自己沉浸其中。「我其實不需要用我的眼鏡來閱讀，主要是用來看遠。但老實說，我的視力糟透了。要是我在殭屍末日時弄丟了我的眼鏡，我肯定完蛋了。」

這個想法實際上困擾他很久了，在他宅男的小宇宙中，他已經想像過很多次有關世界末日的情景，他真的因此考慮過去做近視雷射手術，以防萬一嘛。

James若有所思地望著他，「嗯，好吧。如果我們弄丟了自己的眼鏡，對我來說很明顯的是，我們必須團結在一起直到生命的盡頭，好彌補對方的弱點。在末日時，你可以大聲地唸書給我聽，我會注意你身後，在殭屍接近前用我的步槍幹掉他們。就這麼說定了？」

Q嘆了口氣，整顆心再次融化。他喜歡James用他的語言，像個宅男般跟他聊天。「一言為定。」

Q知道自己看向James的眼神就像隻小狗，一臉愛慕、陶醉，熱切地跟著主人腳邊打轉。James也知道。但他只是微笑著，再度撫摸他的腳踝，用手指圈住、輕輕地握著；貼在他肌膚上的手感覺炙熱且沉重。他繼續看著手中的書。

過了不到分鐘的時間，James又抬頭看了他一眼，臉上的表情有些許沒把握。「你是說真的？這副眼鏡看起來還可以？」

Q伸出手，擱在貼他身旁的一條腿上。「真的。」

James的臉上再度出現心滿意足的表情，他微微地捏了一下Q的腳踝，接著繼續看他的書。

_幸福。這就是所謂的幸福，Q心想：「我也許可以用我的餘生來習慣這一切。」_

00Q00Q00Q

到了晚上，他們才真正離開飯店房間。James堅持帶他出去吃晚餐，還有喝酒，同時想帶他看看風景，Q猜想這裡只是他另一個地盤。Q很開心跟他在一起做任何事情，James相當紳士，甚至還替他開門。

餐廳就位在飯店下方的山腳處，他們走去那裡，狹窄的街道、建築物的白色磚牆像迷宮一樣圍繞在兩人身旁。一扇鮮綠色大門的台階上，一隻三色貓正蹲踞在那，汲取陽光照在石頭上所殘存的最後一絲溫暖。James穿著灰色西裝褲，上身搭配一件黑色休閒馬球衫，緊繃在胸前，肩膀上掛著他的皮夾克。Q則穿著他所帶來其他的衣物：他的黑色皮夾克、俐落的白襯衫，和一條柔軟的灰色棉質長褲。

他們先去喝酒。酒吧幾乎空蕩蕩的，只有幾張桌子的人靜靜地聊天。店裡有一個舞池，現在是空著的，遠處一顆悽慘破舊的閃光燈球在半空中旋轉，對著牆壁投射出一道道光束。他們並肩站在吧檯邊點飲料；Q決定要點一杯James似乎很喜歡的伏特加馬丁尼。

James把手伸進口袋，掏出一包香菸。打開盒蓋，斜擺著讓兩根香菸滑入他的手中。James將香菸放在嘴唇之間，啪的一聲劃過一支火點燃它們，叼住菸的同時他揮了揮手好熄滅火柴。他遞了一支給Q。

Q低頭看著那支菸，可以看出James嘴巴所帶來滋潤的痕跡還留在濾嘴上，這異常地、滿懷情慾地取悅了他。他接過菸，用嘴巴銜住。他順著目光看過去，凝視著James的雙唇，觀察了一會它們輪廓分明的陽剛之美。他抬頭，直視著James的眼眸，發現James目不轉睛地看著他，就像他經常做的那樣。

James伸出手，用手指一路向下勾勒出他頸側的線條，滑進他敞開的領口之下，描繪著他的鎖骨。Q整個人顫抖起來。

「很高興你到了？」James靜靜地問道。

Q挑釁地挑起一邊眉毛。「哪一次？」(註)

James翻了個白眼。「愛挑逗。 _每_ 一次。但我是在說來到米克諾斯島。」

Q倚著他，臀部靠在一起。「說什麼也不會錯過的。」Q停頓了一下。「但是為什麼我們等了那麼久。」

「嗯，老實說，我已經準備好要進一步了。 _你_ 才是那個發 _我_ 好人卡的人。」

「該死，這倒是真的。我的錯。」

後方開始傳來陣陣音樂，聽起來像是爵士樂，Q覺得好玩、又輕鬆愉快。Q突然想起芝加哥，他把菸擱在菸灰缸上。他轉身面對James，把手放在對方的臀部上，猛然將他拉近，這讓James大感驚喜。

「吻我。」Q誇張地模仿James說，露出他極盡所能魅惑的笑容。「用點勁，好嗎？」

James默默笑了起來，「榮幸之至」。

James俯下身吻他，Q則整個人往前傾。然後James的手機響了，嚇了他們一跳，他們能感覺到James的口袋在兩人之間不斷震動。

「好吧，這還真不方便。」James重重地嘆了一口氣，不情願地往後拉開一點距離，拿出他的手機。James看了看號碼。但沒有接起來，而是讓它進入語音信箱。Q注意到當對方那樣做時，稍微瞇起眼睛。 _你需要戴眼鏡是有多久了，你這美麗、自負的笨蛋_ 。Q在心底默默想著，寵溺地、像作夢般地看著他，同時納悶自己以前怎麼沒有注意到。

James有些內疚地皺起眉頭，「嗯，沒記錯的話。」他抬頭看著Q。「是M打來的。」

換Q也皺起眉。「有麻煩？」

「可能吧。」James看起來有些懊悔。「有可能是我忽略他的電話。持續了好幾個禮拜。」

「James，告訴我你沒那麼做。」

「這個嘛，我覺得我需要一些病假。」他牽起Q的手，放在自己的胸口上。淺笑著湊近他的耳邊低語道：「有東西破碎了，但現在好多了。」

Q整個人都融化了，對自己指尖下感覺到強烈脈搏表示感激，代表運作得相當良好。但他裝出一副嚴厲的樣子。「你最好在他開除你之前打電話給他。」

James哼了一聲。「他才不會開除我，沒有人會開除或叫一個00特工退休，我們只會死在工作當中。我才不在乎他怎麼想。」James接著停頓了一下。「我只在乎 _你_ 怎麼想。」

Q把眼前的事情連在一起後，頓時就明白了。這一切是如此浪漫，他的膝蓋有些無力。「這是怎麼回事，這是，就像一場約會？晚餐？喝酒？表現得相當紳士，在乎我的意見？你在 _追_ 我嗎？你在做的是在， _追求_ 我？」

James只是看著他。「早該如此，對吧？很久以前就應該做得更好些了。」

Q只是微笑。但接下來他大笑了。考慮到他們在過去24小時裡所做的所有的激情事，這似乎有些晚了。更確切的說，那些事情是在他們房間裡每一個可能的表面上，有些幾乎是不可能的。

「這可不是在演維多利亞時代的戲劇！看在老天的份上，James，你不用先請我喝酒和吃晚餐，然後再操我！我來者不拒！」

整個酒吧安靜下來，之前聊天的人們如今都變得沉默，每張桌子的客人都盯著他們。

James依然看著他，無視身旁的觀眾們，只不過現在他是努力不要大笑出聲。

「聽起來不太妙，對吧？」Q做了個鬼臉，小聲地說道。

「就像我常講的那樣，你真的很 _調皮_ 。」James搖搖頭。「我去外面打電話，我可能會被罵得狗血淋頭，然後我很可能變成一個混蛋，不符合我紳士風度的形象。」他把手機收回口袋，眨眨眼睛。「我不在的時候儘量不要惹麻煩。」

Q看著他離開，再次向前倚靠在吧檯邊，把玩著馬丁尼酒杯的柄腳。天啊，好尷尬。他的嘴又闖禍了。對一個相對安靜的傢伙來說，他說得算多的。他好奇自己的談話內容有多大比例會被歸類為「自以為是」，而他聊其他事情的比例卻越來越小。他啜飲他的馬丁尼，計算著兩者之間真正的百分比時，某個人來到酒吧站在他的旁邊。他從眼角餘光可以看到這個男人；個子很高，大約跟自己年紀相符或者是年輕一點，擁有一頭黑髮。Q立刻認為對方也同樣是英國人，他時髦又透露點理所當然的氣息。

「我可以請你喝一杯嗎？」男人問道。

Q被問了兩次才意識到這個男人正在對他說話，「什麼？哦，喔，不，謝謝。我很好。」

「你不只是 _好_ ，你絕對是最優的。來嘛，我說我想請你喝一杯。」

這男人相當堅持。Q挑釁地轉身面對他。「而我說不，謝謝。」

「哦，別這樣，你那位不管是叫John還是什麼的朋友已經走了。讓我請你喝一杯。除非，你想跳過這些，直接回去我房間上床。」

Q立刻翻了個白眼，其實覺得這一切有點好笑。「聽著，不管你剛剛聽到什麼，我真的不是男伴遊。」

好笑的感覺直到那男人伸手摸了他屁股一把告終。

「嘿，滾開。」Q說，感覺受到冒犯，試圖遠離對方的觸碰。

「我可以付錢。」男人靠得更近，再一次試著伸出手。

一道低沉的聲音從他們身後傳來，「如果我是你，我不會那麼做。」

是James。喔，天啊，這只會讓事情變得更糟。James走上前看著Q，然後看了眼那個男人，接著回到Q身上，雙手交叉在胸前。此時，James滿臉被逗樂的表情。「我才離開你兩分鐘的時間，你就惹麻煩了。 _兩分鐘_ ，你就已經找了個新男友。」

Q無奈地聳聳肩，大拇指比了比對方。「我根本不認識這人。」

那男人看起來很失望，看著James，腦袋朝向Q示意般點了點。「這麼說，他是你的了。」

James仔細打量著Q，慢慢露出微笑。「Q不屬於任何人，我只是夠幸運，他讓我與他同行。」

那男人沒有聽清楚，「不是你的，那好。」他又傾身靠近Q，想再伸手摸他，這次是直接放在他的後腰上。Q往James的方向靠近。

James危險地瞇起雙眼，他不再滿臉笑意。「這不代表你可以碰他。」

「走開，老頭。」男人不屑地說道，欣賞般地猛盯著Q瞧。

「噢，老天。」Q開口，「我不會─」

不到兩秒鐘的時間，James已經移動到男人的面前，同時一隻手繞到他頭部的後方，接著用膝蓋攻擊他的下身。隨著男人因為疼痛而低頭彎腰，James快且用力地將頭撞上檯面，剛好足以讓對方暈過去。當男人變得癱軟時他抓住對方，用一張高腳椅支撐住，讓他趴在吧檯上。所有事情在轉瞬間發生，一氣呵成到Q敢打賭整個酒吧沒有一個人看到。就算他們真的看見了，他們大概也會閉上嘴不敢說話。

Q盯著趴在桌面上的身體，雙眼圓睜。然後轉向James，對方正瞪著那個男人，眼神中充滿殺氣。而且， _媽的_ ，如果他沒有因此而性慾高漲、如果有一件事是他喜歡的，那就是觀察James的動作；James從大腦到身體的肌肉，就像連成一線般，反應總是完美、時機總是無可挑剔，思緒和肉體永遠保持同步。因此，Q一直都很敬畏他。他看過太多次某些特定的監視錄影畫面，甚至保留了幾個備份檔案作為私人使用。

James抬起頭看著Q。「他很粗魯。從許多方面來說，都很 _無禮_ 。」他聳聳肩。「他自找的。」

Q冷靜地抿了一口他的馬丁尼，一邊思索著，心裡暗自記下晚一點要刪除酒吧的錄影畫面。然後，他迅速湊過去，將一隻動也不動的手的手指張開，形成一個圓圈，接著把他的酒杯放置在其中。將眼前的場景安排得精美一點，看起來就像是這個男人只是醉倒了。男人發出哀號，同時微微抬起頭。

Q抓住James襯衫的前襟，他們衝出酒吧，跑進一條窄巷。外頭天色整個暗了下來。此時，兩人瘋狂大笑著。Q知道這樣非常不恰當，但 _該死的_ 這般放肆大笑感覺真棒。他笑彎了腰，雙手撐在他的膝蓋上。當他再次站起身時，他轉頭看向背靠著牆壁笑個不停的James。

Q轉向他，開始模仿他：雙手交叉在胸前，戲劇性地重現剛才的場景。「一天，我才到這裡 _一天_ ，你就已經打掛了一個人。」

「喔，我待在這不只一天，剛才那也不是我的第一個。」

他們再度大笑起來，Q假設這是一個笑話，但跟James在一起，這點永遠都不能很肯定。他們繼續沿著小巷逃離犯罪現場。

James抓住Q的手，停在一個向內凹的門前，把他拉了進去。James傾身向前，忘情地將自己的雙唇覆蓋在Q的之上，用力地親吻對方，讓Q的頭向後推去，使得Q幾乎無法呼吸。當James最終再度拉開距離時，臉上露出些許被逗樂的笑容。

「所以這就是你對我帶你出來而大呼小叫會發生的事，你開心了吧。」

Q真的對此感到抱歉。「還是我的錯。我 _真的_ 喜歡你帶我出來，非常喜歡。」

James看起來暗自高興，同時也設法看起來近似懊悔的模樣。差不多啦。

「你在生我的氣嗎？這麼做可能是錯的，我總是太超過。我猜我搞砸用來掩飾的身分，好表現到此為止。」

Q向前撲過去，還是相當性奮。「你在開玩笑嗎？我現在因為你下面硬到不行，難道錯了嗎？我從來沒有這麼想要你過。」

Q又一把揪住James的襯衫，將他往前拉，用力地、激烈地親吻他。James突然環住他的腰，把他整個人抱起來。Q發現自己一天之內第二次身處在半空中。他的臀部牢牢地落在內凹設計門口旁的窗台上。

「哦，該死。」是Q喘著氣、僅能說出口的話，因為James矗立在他眼前，雙手落在他的大腿旁，將自己圍住無法動彈。Q把手放在對方的肩膀上維持平衡，Q現在應該學到當他玩火時會產生什麼結果；但此時，他知道自己想要燃燒。Q摟住James的脖子，十指緊扣在他的後腦勺。

「你不該那樣說，你只會刺激我。」James灑脫地笑著。「但我喜歡你這麼做，我敢打賭，因為 _你_ ，我下面硬的不能再硬了。」James的手在Q的大腿慢慢向上移動，拇指好像在他褲子內側，隔著布料愛撫著他，剛好在危險區域前停了下來。當James再度開口時，他的聲音低沉、充滿濃烈的欲望。「媽的，Q。我會為你做任何事，你不知道，你那雙小手已將牢牢我控制住。」

Q暫時停下來，「我從來沒想過。我從來沒想過像那樣玩弄你。」

「我知道，我完全相信你沒有。 _這_ 就是你成功的原因，而且我他媽的就喜歡這樣，我喜歡取悅你、跟你求愛。」

Q只是看著他，接著開口說：「我實在不想對你這麼說，因為這可能會破壞你的形象，但你真是一個浪漫的人。」

James又哼了一聲。「我真的不是。如果我內心還有一丁點浪漫，你一定要把它擰乾。」他的雙手不斷撫摸著他，Q的呼吸加快。「不過， _你_ ，你才是一個浪漫到 _不行_ 的人，滿懷理想、自我犧牲和正直。你生來是被愛的，我能感覺到你有多想要被愛，尤其是當你假裝你不想要的時候。」

Q望著他，喘不過氣，想起昨晚他們對彼此說的話：關於這不是兩人想要的、一個人過得也很好之類的。明白他們倆都是一派胡言。「我也會對你說同樣的話。」

James的雙眸變得陰鬱、炙熱。他突然前傾，緩慢、深長、用力地親吻他。然後所有的阻隔瞬間潰堤；慾望迸發開來，這個吻變得相當狂亂，雙手逡巡全身每一處地方。

「天啊，James。」Q好不容易喘口氣。「我想要你…媽的，要是你一直這樣，你會在小巷裡上我的…這一切都會在你請我吃晚餐之前…」

「去他的晚餐，」James猛然向後退，同時低語。「我們點客房服務就好。讓我們回到飯店房間，永遠不要離開。」James繼續親吻他的頸項，挑逗、急切地開口，同時他將雙唇移動到對方的耳朵。「總之，這座城鎮沒什麼好看的，你不會錯過任何事情，風景很醜，整座島都很醜。我不知道人們為什麼會來這裡，這簡直太可怕了…」

Q咯咯笑了起來，小心翼翼的緊張感稍微舒緩一些，James將他往前拉，Q從窗台上滑下來時扶著他，好讓他站在James的身前，Q的雙腳慢慢再度回到地面時，兩人堅挺的下身彼此摩擦著。

「我們有今晚、明天白天還有明晚我離開前的時間…」Q說，他的聲音因為慾望而繃緊。

「我們會充分利用的。」James牽起他的手，轉身朝向飯店的方向。「走吧，別浪費時間。」

_這就是Q所見到的米克諾斯島，但他媽的，即使James沒有帶他看更多；畢竟，Q整個晚上都看到眼前一片繁星點點。_

第十四章 End

譯註：

1.James所說的原文是"Glad you came?"，came(come的過去式)除了有來、來到，也有高潮的意思。所以我們這淘氣的小Q一定要來挑逗一下Bond特工啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩個笨蛋到哪裡都要惹點事情出來，話說你們到底在房間裡做了什麼事啦~~~


	15. 十一月─貝爾格勒─傍晚

 

他們三人坐在角落的一張沙發上，上面堆滿了鮮紅色、金色和奶油色等五彩繽紛的枕頭。酒吧裡昏暗不清，光線來自於垂掛在天花板上，用一條長鏈吊著的馬賽克玻璃燭燈。他們面前的圓桌上，水煙的黃銅底座在搖曳的燈光下閃爍著。

James如往常般穿著俐落的灰色西裝，坐在身穿深灰色細紋長褲及黑色高領的Q身旁；Moneypenny則坐在桌子的另一側，一襲紅色貼身洋裝顯得格外美麗，靜靜地看著他們。

James將煙管遞給Q，他抽了一大口帶有果香的煙草，裏頭的水汩汩作響地冒著泡。他把煙管還給James。

「你知道所有最棒的地方。」Q說道，放鬆地往下滑坐了一些，他的頭向後靠在椅墊上。

「二十年來，出於不同的原因，我花了很多時間在這一帶穿梭。這是一個擁有艱困過去的美麗地區，不過這裡有很多值得去愛的東西。」

James伸出手臂，擱在Q的頭下方的墊子上。他的膝蓋慵懶地貼在Q的膝蓋旁，他的指尖默默地撥弄Q後頸的捲髮。

Q抬頭看著James，他的目光穿透過他那纖長、濃黑的睫毛。「確實如此。」

James低頭看向他，歪著頭。「我想嘗試一下。」他瞥了一眼水煙筒，再回到Q身上。「你會玩煙吻嗎？」

Q哼一聲，翻了個白眼。「我可以在蒙住雙眼、雙手綑綁在背後的情況下寫出一個簡單的第五代程式語言演算法嗎？」

James露出微笑。「不管是什麼意思，我把這當成是『會』。順便說一句，眼罩和綑綁那部份聽起來很有趣。」

他朝Q伸出手，輕輕拿下他的眼鏡，將它們摺疊好，放在桌子上。Q有些被他的動作以及接下來他會做些什麼給迷住了。

Q注視著James的嘴含進那長而厚實的圓柱型煙管尾端，深深吸進一口煙。Q的雙唇微張，性慾被喚醒，他的呼吸變得越來越淺。James抽出煙管，慢慢俯身靠向他，移動的過程中將頭歪向一邊。Q彷彿照鏡子般模仿他的動作，將頭傾向相反的方向。James在兩人距離只有短短一英吋的地方停下來，Q的嘴張開了一點；James對著他呼氣同時Q吸氣，煙霧被釋放出來，延伸著，飄盪在他們之間，就像一道低垂白霧漫過整片荒野。

James的手托起Q的下巴，掌心就落在他的下顎下方，手指張開輕撫著他半邊臉龐，大拇指則貼著另外一側；James將Q的頭稍微抬高一些，固定住對方的同時他縮短彼此之間的距離，雙唇終於碰觸，嘴巴完美的接合在一起，煙霧消失在兩人之間。

當他退開時，他們的嘴唇緊閉，當中的空氣清澈直到Q仰起頭，目光緊鎖住James，徐徐地呼氣，長浪般的一縷煙霧裊裊升起。

他們就像這樣凝視對方很長一段時間，James的手仍然托著他的臉，兩人一動也不動。當他們再次意識到自己身處在公共場所時，James終於把手放下來。Q的心臟跳得飛快，慾望流竄過他全身的血管，就像一股溫熱的鹽水從他的心臟流向四肢。

Moneypenny嘆了口氣。

「哦，去它的，」她無奈地說，「我再也不會開有關三人行的玩笑了，James永遠不會和 _任何人_ 分享你的。」

Q滿臉通紅。James還盯著他看沒有移開視線，沒有一絲反對的感覺，也甚至毫不掩飾自己的渴望。

「我想，差不多該走了。」James對著他們三人說的，但仍然用他目光如飢似渴、熱切地看著Q。他很快從口袋掏出鈔票放在桌上。Q拿起眼鏡戴好，James在他身後舉著他的風衣外套，讓他把手穿進袖子內，藉機不經意地用雙唇輕蹭過他的後頸，正好落在他高領上衣的領口與捲髮之間，Q對這接觸感到一陣顫抖。

在步行回飯店這短短的路程中，夜色深沉且寒冷，房子內的燈光覆蓋在圍繞他們身邊的山坡上，多座橫跨薩瓦河和多瑙河的橋樑下方燈火通明；高聳在市中心上方 _貝爾格勒_ 要塞的燈火，照亮了遠處的天際。James走在他們之間，雙手分別搭在Q和Moneypenny的肩膀上，兩人安靜地依偎在他胸前。Q感覺到平靜、滿足，就像他終於歸屬於某個地方，終於和這些人一起找到所謂的家。

在莫斯科飯店的台階前，Moneypenny留下他們，獨自在外徘徊，一臉了然、強忍許久的表情，但當她走上來，面露微笑。James轉向Q，指尖輕輕地劃過他的風衣外套前緣。「我還有點事情要做，但不會太久。」

Q把手伸進口袋，拿出他的房卡鑰匙交給James。「等你完成。」

Q不知道任務當中發生的每一件事，只知道他所需要知道的。James接過卡片，將它收進西裝外套的內袋裡，就在那件合身的羊毛大衣衣領之下。

無法在周圍滿是人群的台階上碰觸得更多，他們緊緊地肩併著肩，繼續往內走去。Q的指尖微微地勾住冬季長大衣那精美的黑色衣料，他的觸摸巧妙地藏在James的臂彎裡，不願意失去與他的接觸。

「Q、James，你們來了。」

新任M那低沉而威嚴的聲音迴盪在大廳中。他們驚訝地看著M和Tanner站在櫃檯前方，顯然是提早抵達了。Moneypenny站在他們身旁，臉上的表情透露出 _要小心_ 。

他們分了開來，Q的手指滑落，垂在自己身邊，Q發覺M的目光幾乎難以察覺地在他們之間逡巡的同時，臉上掠過一些細微的表情：從驚訝、懷疑、到理解，按照順序一一出現。他的面容和緩下來，再次令人難以捉摸。Tanner甚至懶得看向他們，一直讀著手機上的訊息。

「007，我有話要跟你說。」M開口，對著James用更低沉、只有他們幾個人能聽見的音量說話。「發生了一點事情。」他看向Q，「我明天早上見你， 10點鐘。」

Q點點頭，打發他離開的意圖很清楚。僅僅很快地看了James一眼，他就將他們留在大廳，上樓回到他的房間，思忖著如果M知道發生什麼事，會意味著什麼。然後，又想起James以及他的腿貼著自己的感覺、那雙唇瓣對著他的嘴呼氣、以及希望對方的下身很快就深入他體內，他意識到這樣很難去在意其他事情。

00Q00Q00Q

Q踏出淋浴間，將浴巾裹在腰上，空氣中滿是濃厚的水蒸氣。James在他們碰巧遇見M之後，就沒有回來，時間已經過了一個小時，於是他決定上床睡覺。當James可以的時候就會過來，也許他會在黑暗中鑽進被子躺在他身邊，用一個吻、一隻撫摸他身體的手來喚醒自己。

飯店房間的門砰地一聲關上了，但James沒有叫他的名字，也沒有走進浴室來找他。外面一片寂靜。Q立刻知道有事情發生了。他走出浴室進到房間，看見James背靠著門，顫抖的雙手高舉在身前，上面沾滿了血。他的臉頰上有一道淺淺的傷口，凝結成一串血珠。他的領帶鬆開來歪向一邊；他白色襯衫的領口上有一條紅色的血跡，西裝外套肩膀的地方被扯破，那件精美的大衣也不見了。

James低頭看著他的手，然後他慢慢抬頭看著Q。他的雙腿不聽他使喚般，整個人緩緩地、斷斷續續地滑坐到地板上，他的背依然靠在門上。

「我剛剛徒手殺死了一個人。」James開口，聲音發顫，接著音調也變了。「天哪，噢，我的天，哦，天啊。我剛剛做了什麼…」他聽起來愈發生硬。「我不得不這樣做，我想 _活下去_ ，我比以往任何時候都想活下去，我會做任何事情， _任何事情_ ，好回到你身邊。我怎麼能夠…我做了什麼…操，我有時甚至被自己嚇到。」

Q慢慢走過房間，跪在他旁邊。「一切都會沒事的。」他自己的心臟跳得相當激烈，但他必須鎮定下來，必須將James從這個深淵帶回來。

James怒目而視，他脫口而出：「你跟我斷絕關係是對的，你做的沒錯。我會傷害你，Q，你還不明白嗎？我只會毀了你，事情只會變得更糟，而這全都是我的錯。你只會再次受傷，你知道嗎？或者甚至被殺。你應該盡你所能離開我，歸根究底都是這種結局。你應該離開。」James低頭看著地板，「我是一個自私的人，我過去想要你，我現在想要你，都只是為了我自己。但我對你來說不好，我不適合你。」

「噓。」Q把手放在他的手臂上，在精緻的灰色織物下方是充滿野性的力量。他的手慢慢往下畫著圈撫摸，抓住他的上臂，施加一些壓力，促使James站起來。他不知道發生什麼事；晚一點還有時間去搞清楚。他不希望James再說這些話，不想讓他相信任何事情。Q拒絕相信這一切。他哪裡也不會去，他必須把James帶回他身邊。

他知道該怎麼做，他知道James需要什麼。「來吧。」

James只是抬頭看他，喘著粗氣，但一動也不動，雙眼凝視著自己。

「起來。」Q堅定地說，「我會照顧你的。」

James依然沒有動作。

「起來。」Q像是一名教官發出命令，試著穿透過震驚帶來的迷惘。他終於聽見這次說話的聲音。James站起身，服從在Q那平靜的命令之下。Q領著他走到浴室，那裡因為他淋浴的關係，依然濕熱、煙霧氤氳。他打開水龍頭，把James的雙手放在溫暖水流下，用自己的雙手搓洗，看著紅色的血跡混合著水流，沿著亮白色的水槽，消失在排水口中。他拿起一條毛巾，用溫水浸濕後，輕輕擦拭James臉頰上的傷口。

「你有其他地方受傷嗎？」他詢問。James一半倚在大理石檯面，另一半倚靠在他身上。「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」James說。「一點瘀傷而已。」

James舉起手抓住Q正輕觸自己臉頰的手，將其拉開。他猛地摟住Q，把他拖近。James用一隻手抓住他的下顎，就像在水煙店時那樣，但這次卻沒那麼溫柔。強而有力的手指曲起來捏住他臉頰下方，將他固定住，好用自己的雙唇，貪婪地、絕望地覆蓋住對方。Q融化在他的觸摸之下，整個人放鬆下來緊貼著他，將毛巾扔進水槽。

為了呼吸而短暫分開，Q終於移開他的嘴，至少是James所願意讓他離得最遠的距離。「讓我照顧你。」他低聲說。過了幾秒鐘，James緩緩點了點頭。Q牽起James的手，領著他走回房間，慢慢把他推到床旁邊一張深棕色低背的皮製扶手椅上。「我會給你你需要的。」

James伸展四肢、頭向後靠在椅背上，膝蓋打開，兩手放在椅子扶手上。一頭凌亂的短髮、一道鮮紅色在他臉頰上、襯衫上的一顆鈕扣鬆開了，他的領帶歪斜地懸在正下方。「我只需要你，Q。」

「你擁有我，James。」

Q往後退，足以伸進床頭櫃抽屜，拿出已經存放在那裡的潤滑劑。接著，Q走回來站在James面前，慢慢地解開浴巾上的結，讓它落在身旁。他對自己的身體從來不是很有把握；他主要是透過他的腦袋來連接自我，而不是他的身體，但James正改變這一切。

James朝他伸出手，整個人坐起來，一雙大手圈住他的腰，將他往前帶，眼神充滿讚賞地在他身上游移。「真美，你對我來說一直都很美。」

Q的雙手來到James的後腦勺，James傾身向前，將對方半勃的下身含進嘴裡，整個沒入，用舌頭舔弄它、上下移動著。Q的臀部往前推進；James伸出一隻手托住他的屁股，輕撫它，另一隻手則緊握Q陰莖的根部，他的嘴持續逗弄，直到讓對方完全勃起。

心裡想要更多，但是以其他方式，Q退後一步，他的堅挺最終隨著濕潤的砰的一聲，從James的口中滑出來，James飢渴地的抬頭看著他，宛若他稍早傍晚時分在水煙吧時那樣。

Q再次向前移動，把手放在James的肩膀，慢慢地將他推靠在椅子上。他爬上椅子，兩腿分別緊貼在肌肉發達的大腿旁，面對面跨坐在他身上。有什麼東西攫獲住他。他感覺強大、看見James眼底的慾望和需求，但他也看到了恐懼、脆弱。他想讓他忘記剛剛發生的事情，就算只有片刻也好。

「你現在要告訴我一件事。」Q說。「你要告訴我你穿的這套西裝多少錢，我希望不會太多，因為我打算騎在你身上，然後射得到處都是。」

James的目光變得更為陰鬱，他的呼吸快而深長。「我痛恨這套西裝。」

「那好吧。」Q伸出手，撫摸James褲子的前襠。

Q俯身親吻對方，同時他解開扣子，接著拉下拉鍊。他把手伸進去，握住在手中已經硬挺的昂揚，他將其解放出來，James的巨物直挺挺、充盈飽滿地豎立著。Q倒出一些潤滑油，然後把手沿著堅挺上下套弄，輕觸根部後再向上移動。James在他身下扭動，發出呻吟。Q能感覺到他自己敏感、挺立的陰莖摩擦著James的褲子，他白皙的身體，映襯出深色的衣料。

他再次潤滑自己的手，伸到自己身後，他抬起身子略高過James時閉上雙眼，將一根手指插進自己體內。他對侵入感深深地嘆息著，好讓自己習慣這感覺。接著增加另一隻手指，他不疾不徐地準備好自己；坦率、肆意地取悅他自己。他知道自己正在James面前不斷呻吟、嗚咽，他無法阻止自己，這感覺是如此的好。他用另一隻手繼續套弄James，讓他堅硬無比。

James 伸手去摸他，但Q再度命令他。「不，還不行。」James慢慢地把手放回椅子旁邊，乖乖等待指示。「看著我，James，只有我，忘掉一切吧。」Q在喘息間低語。

James看著他的身體隨著摩擦自己的手指，上下擺動的越來越快。分身流淌著透明的潤液，他正好撞擊到敏感點上，當他最終讓自己高潮時，那感覺一定非常棒，或者是讓James替他那麼做。

Q抽出手指，對突如其來的空虛感倒抽一口氣。握著James的分身，牢牢固定住，調整自己在它的正上方。接著，他緩緩地坐下，當他感覺到James分身的前端時，哭喊出聲，同時不斷緩慢地用力向下推。Q感覺到James的巨物開始進入時，他發出長而響亮的呻吟聲。天啊，他愛極了這部分，喜歡感覺到被如此地充盈著。他將身子推得更低，讓自己習慣分身的尺寸，不疾不徐、一點一滴地吞納進體內，直到James的下腹緊貼著自己。

「噢，天哪。」James幾乎喘不過氣來地說。汗珠從他的額頭上冒出來，「哦，老天。我進去的如此深，而你是如此的緊、如此的熱。」

Q讓自己享受完全沒入James的感覺，雙球緊貼著他，James褲子的涼爽布料摩擦著他光裸的大腿。稍稍抬起身子，然後再次緩緩下推，小幅度擺動他的臀部，愛極了這種緊緻的填充感。

他知道自己現在想要什麼，他想讓James看見什麼；他想要騎著對方直到高潮，他想讓James看見自己高潮。他再度抬起身子，幾乎快要抽離，但James呻吟著抗議，抓住他的臀部，不讓他起來，接著稱得上是粗魯地將他往下壓，Q又將對方一下子吞入深處。

James進入自己體內的感覺是如此的好、如此的令人滿意。Q再次扭動他的臀部，稍微磨蹭一下，嘴裡發出輕聲的嘆息。

「天啊…」James的臀部開始擺動了起來。

「不。」Q近似嚴厲地說，他不是故意的。只是他無法思考、無法清楚表達，James只要穩穩地固定在自己想要他待的那個地方就好，而那也是他能全神貫注的所在。「不准動。」

James一動也不動，Q能感覺到他努力克制所產生的顫抖。他把雙手放在椅子的上方，也就在James頭部的兩側，好得到更多的支撐。他再度上下擺動，不是全部，而是他想讓James的陰莖一次又一次撞擊自己。他集中注意力，雙眼緊閉，將所有精力集中在摩擦他體內的那個點上，讓James的硬物在每一次輕淺的抽插都蹭過那裡。

他開始意識到內心深處增長的快感，不斷湧現出來。他的下身隨著他的動作在空氣中擺盪、上下套弄著，就像是一隻看不見的手控制他馳騁在James身上。但James依然沒有碰他，他還沒得到允許，只能如癡如醉、驚奇地看著他。液體滴落在James的褲子上，染深的布料看起來像是雨滴一樣。

「Q。」James幾乎是低聲哀號道，他整個人抖得很厲害。「媽的，Q。我從來沒看過這樣的事情…從來沒感覺到…老天…我想射…」

Q感覺到自己也快高潮了，是如此的接近。他渾身上下的肌肉因為繃緊著撐起自己而疲累不堪，他的雙眼因為費盡所有力氣而蓄滿淚水，隨著汗珠滑落他的臉龐，他的雙腿則因為快感和一連串的動作顫抖不已。

「James。」Q呻吟說。「摸我，喔，操，拜託。讓我射出來…然後換你釋放在我身體裡。」

James無須進一步的鼓勵，他突然從椅子上往前衝，但整個人還是坐在椅子上，用一隻手圈住Q的脖子將對方拉近，貪婪地親吻他。他的絲質領帶垂在胸前，拂過Q光裸的胸膛，碰觸到他敏感的乳頭時發出微弱的聲響。James的臀部現在不停擺動，向上猛衝進他體內；他用力地、熱切地、一遍又一遍抽插他，隨著動作和近乎無意識的愉悅而悶哼不停，這就是Q想要的一切。James的手找到Q急不可耐的分身，給他一個漫長而用力的擼動。

幾乎是James的手碰觸到他最初那個瞬間的感覺，超出了他所承載那炙熱的硬物在他體內、還有那涼爽、細緻的絲綢輕蹭他滾燙的肌膚，以及西褲緊貼著他柔嫩的大腿內側摩擦的種種感覺，Q的思緒爆發開來，他把頭往後一仰，大喊著James的名字，快感一波接著一波流竄他全身上下，他的白濁飛濺成一道弧線，越過James的手和他的西裝，直達襯衫的衣領，留下一抹乳白色的痕跡，和殘留該處的紅色血跡交錯在一起。

緊接著James也高潮了，發出一聲怒吼和咒罵，他的身體顫抖。Q停了下來，但他瑟瑟抖動，他的雙臂還撐在James頭部兩側的椅子上。他能感覺到James的陰莖在他身體裡脈動，噴出一陣陣規律的熱液，James的臀部隨著接連的注入輕輕衝撞著。他體內的精液感覺起來又熱又濕，當James終於退出時，有幾滴滑落在他赤裸的大腿上，James褲子上雨滴般的深色濕潤處，擴大成一塊深色的印子，眼下這套西裝完全沒救了。

他們兩人終於停止顫抖，Q往前倒在James的胸膛上，雙臂摟著他。James不平穩但強而有力的心跳迴盪在他耳邊；Q自己炙熱的血液在血管裡猛烈奔流著。肉體貼靠在一起、血跡、眼淚、汗水精液交織在一起的感覺，他比以往任何時候都更加意識到這些埋藏在內心深處的感覺，這所有一切都意味著 _生命_ 。

此刻，他才完全明白實際上他們一直是如此接近，只要他們身處在這份工作中，就會失去一切。他之前的思慮有多不周詳，把所有事情認為理所當然。他需要堅定自己所愛的，並且永遠不放手，因為有時候，明天永遠不會到來。

他確信，完全確信，這裡就是他的歸屬，自己屬於眼前這個人。Q知道自己無法一直控制所有事情；但將他的心跟靈魂完全許諾給另一個人的這件事，是他能選擇的。他覺得自己整個人都交付出去了，感覺從他身上所有的毛孔釋放出來，滲透進James體內。

「我選擇了你。」Q突然對著他的胸膛低語。「我選擇了 _你_ ，我愛你，James。我愛你。」

Q往後靠以便看著他。另Q驚訝的是，James的臉上布滿汗珠，但也流下一連串淚水；痛苦、恐懼、慾望、愛終於完全釋放出來。當他開口時，他的聲音粗啞。「你贏了，你知道嗎?每一次你都摧毀我更多。我一直知道你就是那個人，我知道你就是有這種能力。」

「這無關乎輸贏－」

James緊緊抱著他，前額抵在Q的肩膀上，雙脣貼著他的頸項間。「安靜一次好嗎？別再爭論了，讓我愛你。Q，我很久以前就選擇了你。我愛你，我仰慕你，我需要你。請不要離開我。」

Q閉上雙眼，躺靠在他的懷中。就這麼一次閉上嘴，讓James愛他。

 _這就是人生，Q思索著，這想法強烈地縈繞在他腦中，他的愛意深切地盈滿他的內心。我選擇跟James共度一生，就算是艱難和不確定，都會讓生命過得更有價值_ 。

第十五章 End

譯註：

1.原文Belgrade，為塞爾維亞的首都及最大的城市。（塞爾維亞語：Београд）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> 終於!!!!終於!!!!坦承心意啦~~~~~~
> 
> 乾洗店老闆表示：這西裝是發生什麼事!!!!(老淚縱橫)


	16. 十一月─貝爾格勒─深夜及隔天

 

Q幾個小時後醒過來，擺脫重壓在身上的手臂悄悄溜下床。他抓起他的筆記型電腦，憑著他的直覺，總覺得有些不合情理的事情盤旋在他腦中。他蜷縮在床邊的椅子上，筆記型電腦擱在腿上，他的耳機裡傳來啪的一聲。昏暗的微綠色燈光在黑暗中映照在他的臉龐，鏡片反射出光芒，他希望這還不足以喚醒James。

侵入飯店的監視系統不是件難事，在他們抵達之前，他就已經滲透進去了。他查看幾個小時前錄下的監視影像。當影像來到他們門外的走廊時，他的手指靜止在游標觸控板上。一個他不認得的男人正準備用一張房卡打開他的房門，此時，電梯門一開，James剛好走出來。兩人停下動作，對上彼此視線。突然，那男人拔腿就跑，穿過樓梯口，James則緊追不捨。

Q再次慌忙地掃視那些影像，在樓梯上發現他們的身影，並且一路追蹤到一樓，他們衝出側門進入小巷內。Q從那裡失去他們的畫面，因為監控攝影機無法延伸到那麼遠。

他的雙手在他意識到發生什麼事情時開始顫抖不已。有人試圖進入他的房間，只是好巧不巧遇上James的到來，才沒有真的發生事情。Q想像著自己在淋浴：渾身赤裸且手無寸鐵。他知道他無法聽見開門時的細微聲響，浴室裡的蒸氣也讓他看不清楚。他也許會認為向他走來的人影是James，甚至可能會伸手迎接自身的死亡。

他對肉搏戰不是特別在行，他知道新兵訓練時所教的基本動作，但那些無法讓他變得更好或更強；Q真正的實力來自鍵盤之後，同時他還是一位用槍高手。但這兩項技能都無法幫助他，有時只需兩隻手、強健的肌肉和鋼鐵般的意志。

Q只能猜測James去追捕那名入侵者，殺了他，也許用他那件美麗的長大衣將對方裹起來，有可能將屍體扔進垃圾箱，相關證據被MI6乾淨俐落地清理掉了，而且他沒有告訴自己被試圖破門而入的事情。這一次，是他欠James；James為了 _他_ ，將自己置身危險之中。

他刪除了所有監視影像，這些或許是有可疑之處，但不完全能當做證據；影像沒有顯示出真正的打鬥以及隨後的動手殺人，但凡事小心為上。他將乾淨的影像接在調整過的時戳之後；彷彿事情從未發生過一樣。

Q慢慢闔上電腦，他想了很久很久。這樣不好，他自己身處危險之中。他之前為James做了些蠢事，現在換成James為他做蠢事；冒險的事情可能害他們被殺，也可能會危及任務。

顯然，他不能繼續做外勤工作了。他告訴自己這都是為了獲取經驗，他很高興自己做到了，而且明白現場工作是如何運作的；他對於James所說扣下板機與否，有了更好的判斷。但他捫心自問，大部分都是謊言，此刻他再清楚不過。剛開始或許是那樣沒錯，但從薩格勒布那次起，他只想接近James，他不相信有人能像自己那樣照應對方。

說到底，這是有待商榷的。James顯然相當令人畏懼、致命、受控制的；天曉得他做了些什麼，同時出於對自己某種自以為，但 _天殺的性感_ 的保護欲而隱瞞一切，這讓他在想到的當下整個人性慾高漲起來。

從現在起，他會待在總部，讓其他人出任務，總之，他能做到這一點；他底下有一整群員工可供他差遣。他將致力於開發他能力所及最好的研究和研發部門，將日常工作留給其他人去做。去他的Tanner、去他的M、去他的所有人。是時候回去當頭了，他將掌管那該死的地方。

Q躡手躡腳爬回床上，James翻身平躺著，舉起一隻健壯的手臂擱在他頭的上方。Q擠進他另一隻臂彎中，把頭枕在對方的胸膛上，再次環抱James的腰，聆聽心臟傳來平穩的心跳聲。

「找到你要找的東西了？」James問道。他的聲音低沉，迴盪在緊靠對方胸膛上的耳內。他的語氣表明他確切地知道Q在做什麼。

「我看到發生了什麼事。」Q說。

James不發一語，但Q能聽見並感覺到他的心跳加快。

「你為什麼不告訴我？」Q詢問。

James又變得沉默。「當我看到那個男人站在門口…」他突然停止說話。「我不能。我甚至不能想起那個場景，我他媽的會再度失控。」

Q的手撫慰般地在James胸前撥弄。他入迷地描繪對方的傷疤，蹙著眉頭小心翼翼地避開昨晚打鬥中留下的瘀傷。James覺得他太過於專注在瘀傷上時，抓住Q的手固定住。Q停了下來，把掌心平貼在James的心口上。

「我再也不會出外勤了。」Q靜靜地說。

Q感覺James的胸膛上下起伏，像是鬆了一口氣。「很好。」

「不過，除非是你逼我。所以不要做任何愚蠢或魯莽的事情，讓我去找你。」

James笑了一聲。「這個嘛，我們都知道 _那_ 是不可能發生的。『愚蠢跟魯莽』可是我的行事風格」

Q輕輕地哼了一聲，忽略這句話。「我要給你MI6有史以來最好的武器，當然還有汽車。你應該看看我正在為你打造的DB10，你會被嚇死的。」

「你知道，還要替其他00特工著想的。」James調笑道。

「這倒是真的。」Q親吻James的胸膛。「但你是他們之中最棒的一個。」

James嘆口氣，把手放在Q的頭上，撫摸著他的髮。「Q，這就是為什麼我為你傾倒。你在我最糟糕的時刻遇見了我，但你一直認為我是最好的，還有那種不計後果的態度會讓一個男人沖昏了頭。」

Q只是淺笑，把他的下巴擱在James胸前，抬頭看向他。「我會給你任何你需要、想要的。而且還不只於此，無論是在工作中，還是工作之外。」

James似乎喜歡自己所聽到的。他突然翻身壟罩在Q的身上，他精壯的雙腿向下壓住Q的臀部；他的陰莖再次硬了起來，抵在Q的大腿間。他兩隻手滑上Q的雙臂，舉起對方的雙手，將手腕固定在頭部兩側的枕頭上。

隨後James的嘴落下來，將世上所有事物給遮掩在外。

00Q00Q00Q

夜晚過得太快，他們兩人都沒什麼睡，10點鐘的會議也來得太快。整場會議平淡無奇，直到結束後他們準備起身離開。

「Q、007，請稍等片刻。」M開口，接著看向Tanner和Moneypenny。「你們兩個可以先離開。」

Q和James瞥了一眼對方，緩緩坐下，分別坐在桌子的兩側，M則是坐在桌子主位。他們兩人都因為足以媲美米克諾斯島上那破紀錄活動，感到又累又痠痛，James還因為額外的打鬥，感覺更為糟糕。兩人在這場會議上心情顯得很糟糕，因為他們被迫去考量國家安全的當下，其實真的只想親暱地撫摸對方。

他等了一會，直到其他人離開房間，然後看了兩個人一眼，他清清喉嚨。「發生一些事情讓我不得不以MI6負責人身份，也就是你們兩位的頂頭上司說話。沒錯，Q，包括你。」

Q和James再次相互看了一眼，但兩人都默不作聲。

「我們的情報顯示，無論昨晚發生什麼事，都不會指向主要的嫌犯，也就是你，007。我們確實相信，不管是何種理由，預期目標有可能是Q。」

Q坐直身子。這訊息令人感到驚訝，但基於他所看到的監視影像，並非完全出乎意料之外。

James雙手交叉擺在桌上，身體向前傾。「我注意到了。」

「我們不知道是誰，也不知道為什麼。但我們做出一些假設。」M再度來回看著兩個人。「我很清楚你們倆之間發生什麼事。」M順了順他的西裝前緣，思索要說的話，然後直瞪著James。「我看到你昨晚對那個男人所做的事，或者說是留在他身上的。我不認為我見過你如此野蠻的行動，我想我知道為什麼了。」

他看著Q。「你知道他是什麼，他是個殺手，所以我希望你不要把他過於浪漫化了。他是一個沒有憐憫或懺悔的人，我很抱歉地說，為了更大的利益，這正是我們所需要的。你知道在007身上投資了多少東西？年復一年的訓練？還有讓00計畫運作下去所花費龐大的資源和開銷嗎？」

Q看了一眼James。想起那些被他摧毀掉的昂貴設備、成堆的文書工作以及他個人所花費的時間。還有他可能給自己帶來更多的白頭髮。但他不能自已，嘴角微微上揚。

「是的，大概知道一些。」但他對M不帶感情的評論也有點惱火。「但我也知道，儘管從我身為一名相對較資淺員工的短期觀察來看，所有00特工都以最大的關懷和誠信，嚴格依照大英政府所賦予的權限執行任務，對普通百姓帶來最小程度的附帶損害。他們每一個人都相當勇敢、忠誠和過於愛國，有時是犧牲自身性命，當然也包括007。我不認為這樣稱得上是將任何事物浪漫化。」Q清清喉嚨。「長官。」

Q注意到James坐得更挺一些，看起來很高興，同時對Q的言論感到驚訝。他對Q露出微笑，臉上閃爍著愛戀、驕傲和情慾的表情。

M瞇起雙眼端詳著Q。「Q，說得好，我同意。不過。」接著M把注意力轉移到James身上。「 _你_ 。你知道Q是誰嗎？他到底是何許人也？你真的知道他的能耐嗎？」

現在換成James注視著Q，挑逗般揚起一邊眉毛，露出心照不宣的微笑。Q滿臉通紅地想起昨晚他們做的所有事情；他仍然能感覺到James在他口中深處、仍然能感覺到James指節深入他的體內。James確實知道自己的能耐在哪裡。

M繼續說著，他的語調在看到兩人順暢的無聲交流時激動地高昂起來。「Q是每個政府最可怕的夢魘。我每天早上醒來都感謝老天，讓他站在我們這邊。007，他是一個真正的天才，遠比你聰明。也許是我們在英國，甚至可說是世界上所能找到最好的研發人員。不要以為其他人不知道，也不會朝他伸出魔爪，或許某人昨晚就想要這麼做。當他落到壞人手中，只要使出適當的手段就能讓他做任何事情，那我們就全部玩完了。而這個手段很有可能就是 _你_ 。」

他又回頭看著Q。「我也毫不懷疑，那個適當的手段也有可能是 _你_ ，007會造成一連串無遠弗屆的破壞，如此殘酷無情、無法饒恕和具毀滅性，甚至可能引起國際局勢動盪不安，再多的資源也不夠我們幫他收拾。我再說一次，我們全都玩完了。」

他清了清喉嚨。「我在這裡算是個新人，我也討厭成為掃興的傢伙。我絕不會剝奪任何人在這被神所遺棄世界上一絲一毫的幸福。但你們聽懂我所說的嗎？我不知道昨晚發生了什麼事。坦白說，我對這一切有點生氣。你們的關係產生相當大又不可預見的安全性風險，我希望停止這樣的關係。我力勸兩位以MI6最大利益為重，慎重地考慮。」他深吸了一口氣。「聽著，我不是你們的心理醫師、神父或是父親。我他媽的是你們的老闆，所以我就此打住。我相當感激事情最終的結果，但007，我真的不確定是該謝謝你還是開除你。」

James一派平靜，他的雙手依然交疊在他身前，他只是瞇起眼睛回覆：「你不會開除我的。」

「這，到底，是什麼意思？」

James淡定地微笑。「你自己說的。一個好的殺手難以取代。我或許殘酷無情，但我至少還有點格調。祝你好運，找到另一個擁有自己的燕尾服，而且分得清楚沙拉叉跟魚叉的傢伙。」

Q不得不用手遮掩住他的竊笑。

M整個人憤怒不已。「如果我是你，我不會這麼沾沾自喜。我們誰也承擔不起。你應該知道外面謠傳著MI5與MI6合併的八卦，還有傳聞質疑00計畫的效益和存在性。我真的不需要你把事情搞得更糟。」

Q還真的沒聽說過，他不知道該如何看待這些事情，以及對他們的工作代表何種意義。他看著兩個男人怒視著對方。最終，M朝他們兩人揮揮手。「就這樣，我們機場見。」他大步走出房間，將兩人留在身後。

James望著Q。「好吧。這嚴正的警告來得出乎意料地快阿。」

Q皺起眉頭。從他的角度來看，尤其是昨晚見過M的表情之後，並不完全出乎意料。「我們應該擔心嗎？」

「擔心什麼？是有人試圖殺死我們之中的一個人？是的。還是M警告我們不准再上床，或者合併的傳言？他媽的誰在乎。」他站起來走向Q，將雙手放在他的肩膀上。「M只敢嘴砲(註1)我。」

Q噘起嘴。「那是我的工作。」(註1)

「是啊。沒錯，這是你的工作。」他再次笑了。「聽著。我們可以隱藏關係，我會這麼告訴他。但僅此而已。他所說的或做的任何事都不能改變我對我們之間的看法。說真的，我寧願辭職。我永遠可以做些保全工作，總是有某個有錢的混蛋需要保鑣。」James歪著頭看著他，露出狡猾的笑容。「還是，一直都是 _你_ ，我的小壞蛋，可能需要保鑣。有鑑於你惹出來的麻煩，光保護你一個人就能當作全職工作了。」

Q想回嘴的感覺油然而生，希望減輕緊張的氣氛。他不想再去思考影響他們性命的潛在威脅了。他帶著迷人的微笑看著James。「我覺得我請不起你。」

「你有沒有想過，我或許其實…很有錢？」

「嗯，我只知道你下身很雄偉…」

「乖一點。」James佯裝嚴厲地警告道。

「好啦。」Q故作生氣地說。「你是說你有很多錢？」Q想起James的公寓，他之前見過幾次。簡陋的家具、書本和相框堆放在地板上，櫥櫃裡甚至連喝水的杯子都沒有。「呃…沒有。」

「我跟你說，即便是公務員，殺手工作的報酬可是相當豐厚的，我也不像有時間去花任何一分錢。我真的再也不需要工作了。但為了你，我願意提供 _免費的服務_ 。」

「或者你的意思是… _免費的性服務_ ？」Q裝出一派天真地詢問。

「這不好笑。」James輕輕拍打他的屁股。「該死的，你總是看起來一本正經，然後你又像這樣說些亂七八糟的。你實際上只是 _想_ 讓我的老二變硬。」

Q聳聳肩。「只是想讓周圍的氣氛變得輕鬆，跟M一起待在這裡有點緊張。」

James嘆了口氣。「聽我說，我對此感到抱歉。M也是一名00特工。把我們兩個放在同一個房間，根本就是一場天殺的殊死戰，我們總想戰得你死我活。」

Q雙眼圓睜的低聲說：「 _唯我獨尊…_ 」

James哼了一聲。「Q，我才不是時空英豪裡那該死的不死人(註2)。」

「你確定嗎？你 _真的_ 很難被殺…」

James只是再度翻了個白眼。但隨即他的表情變得嚴肅起來。「我 _很_ 難被殺，而且我會殺掉任何衝著你來的人。你知道我無論如何，永遠都是你的後盾。」

「我自己會注意的-」Q開始說道；這是一種下意識的反應，他一直以來都靠他自己。

「-不」James打斷他。「你不能。我知道你比大多數人要來得厲害。但沒有人可以獨自面對。如果你真的碰上威脅，你需要MI6，你需要 _我_ 。」

Q思索著這句話。至少關於這一點，他是對的。況且James需要他。「而你也需要 _我_ ，我同樣會成為你的後盾。奮戰到底，記得嗎？」

「奮戰到底。」James微笑著，用他那大而厚實的雙手捏了捏他的肩膀。「Q，別擔心。他們永遠會纏著你的，你太有價值了。而他們也不會開除我，我有夠惹人厭，但他們承擔不起失去我的後果。這讓我有權繼續當個混蛋。」

接著他親吻Q，漫長而深入，誰也沒有再談論這個問題。

00Q00Q00Q

Q坐在他頭等艙靠走道的座位上，牢牢地繫上安全帶(他檢查三遍了)，整個人直挺挺的。James坐在他旁邊靠窗的座位，悠閒地翻閱報紙，因為沒戴眼鏡而瞇起眼睛閱讀。James似乎完全沒有意識到等等即將發生空氣力學的奇蹟，也就是這該死的錫罐違反地心引力發射到空中，還一副事不關己的樣子，令人惱火不已。奇怪的是，他們以前從來沒有一起搭乘飛機；他們的行程從未同步過。Q緊張地越過James看向窗外的停機坪。

Q正了正他的領帶。天啊，脖子感覺好緊，氣溫又很熱。他開始流汗了。飛機開始退出登機門時，他閉上雙眼，手指牢牢抓著座椅兩旁的扶手。如今他感覺相當冰冷黏濕。起飛是他最痛恨的部分。

James看著他，注意到他的手指緊握住他們之間的扶手，指關節用力到都泛白了。他把報紙放到一邊。

「親愛的，沒事。」他開口，花了些功夫才把Q的手指從扶手上撬開，還用上了他兩隻手。Q甚至覺得自己隱約再次聽見James出乎意料的愛語，好奇何時這成了一種習慣，自己倒是挺喜歡的。「所有人，包括你，真正的天才博士，應該知道在統計數據上搭飛機是迄今最安全的交通運輸方式。」

「所有人，包括你，屁蛋的許可證先生(註3)，」Q反諷回去，整個人還是顯得很緊張。「應該知道，我現在對任何跟數字有關的主題上，儘管有相反的證據，還是會完全變成不理智的人。」

James露出寵溺的笑容，將Q的手舉到唇邊，親吻每一個指尖，接著翻過來親吻他的手腕內側。Q嚇了一跳，立刻激動起來，隨即變得有些驚慌，他用意味深長的眼神示意懸在他們前方兩排座椅上M的後腦勺，棕色的頭髮在頭頂處看起來略顯稀疏。

James輕蹭著對方的手腕，完全無視Q的警告。他用一種只有Q聽得見的音量，悄聲地說：「屁蛋的許可證先生？我絕對擁有這張許可證，尤其是通往 _你的_ 屁股蛋。我打算在這領域成為一名技術經過認證該死的專家。」他又親了一口Q的手腕。「我們在後面，他聽不見的，除非你開始製造些聲音。你知道你是一個很會尖叫的人嗎？」

Q氣到炸毛。「 _我_ 是愛尖叫的人？ _你_ 才是大聲的那個。」

「噢，沒錯，你是。你確實是個愛尖叫的人。讓我告訴你你所說的每一句話。」James傾過身子，開始在他耳邊低語。清楚描述他之前對Q做過的所有事情，還有Q在熱潮中說過的一切。他講述故事的過程中，穿插著解開Q襯衫的袖口往上推，留下親吻的痕跡，一路蔓延直到衣服再也推不上去為止。

Q在座椅上不安地扭動，雙脣緊貼在他手臂上的感覺，讓他快瘋了；溫暖、潮濕、刺癢，引發一股顫慄快速流過他的體內。現在James正述說自己在飛機降落倫敦時會對他做的所有事情，將其形容得十分下流，Q幾乎喘不過氣來，他閉上眼睛，迷失在腦海中，因為他看見James所描繪的所有事情。迷失在James親吻他的感覺之中，而他們的老闆就在前方兩個座位，此人早些時候才因為這件事將他們嚴厲地訓斥一頓。

James輕輕將他的手臂放回扶手，把袖子放下來，再扣上袖口。「而這些，」他總結道，「正是即將要發生的事情。」

「你這混帳。」Q此刻臉上帶著深情、虛弱的微笑開口。「看看你對我做了什麼。拜託，別說了，算我求你了。拜託別讓我在飛機上射在我的褲子裡。」

「看窗外。」

Q往外看，只見到晴朗的湛藍天空，下層是一片雲彩。他突然意識到，飛機已經通過起飛階段、越過顛簸，開始一段平穩、寧靜返家的航程。James在過去幾分鐘故意用帶有情色的小鬥嘴來分散他的注意力，讓他忘卻他的恐懼。

「從此一切都會一帆風順的。」James平靜地說。

Q整個人都融化了。話語傾瀉而出，他知道自己聽起來像是得了可悲的相思病，因為他的確如此。「我他媽的現在真的很愛你，去你個自以為是的混蛋。」

「這張 _嘴_ 。」James假裝驚訝地瞪大雙眼，逮到機會好好嘲諷他。「要是M聽到你說像這樣明顯有罪的話，怎麼辦？我們也許會惹上麻煩的。我們可能被送進長官的辦公室去打屁股，或者是被開除。」

Q以眼神示意他們身後的洗手間。「繼續這樣，我會在那裡幫你口交，吸到你射出來還不會留下一點痕跡，你知道我行的。」

James動情地凝視他許久。「別以為我不會讓你那樣做。」然後他嘆了一口氣，誇張地朝M的方向翻了個白眼。「但我想就算是 _我_ 也有限度的。我知道，這很令人震驚。」

James俯身輕輕吻著Q的雙唇，纏綿片刻，接著向後退開。又鎮定地看著他好長一段時間。「跟我一起過聖誕節，」他衝動地說，「我想要這樣，你呢？」

Q眨眨眼。他對這邀請感到非常高興。「好啊，沒問題。我很樂意。」

他突然想起差不多一年前他們在巴黎一間博物館談論節日的事，當時根本不知道結果會像現在這樣。回想那支特別武器化和篆刻上縮寫姓名的金色鋼筆，他花了相當多時間以及心力親手打造的。那是給James的聖誕禮物，雖然他當時不能稱之為禮物。但也許在那時，James已經明白自己將筆交給他的真正意義。有可能那支筆掀起了這一切波瀾。

James微笑著點點頭，很高興眼前的事都解決了。他伸進西裝內側的口袋，拿出他的眼鏡戴上。然後拿起他的報紙繼續閱讀，看似和過去一樣冷酷、拒人千里之外、沉著，但Q知道這不是真的。James在他面前展現出更多面向，Q覺得自己何其幸運，代表James是如此信任他。

像這樣看著他，極為帥氣地翹者腿，他那完美剪裁的西裝因為他寬闊的肩膀而繃緊，臉頰上那條細微的紅痕已經癒合，眼鏡平穩地落在他的鼻尖上，Q注意到他在閱讀的是法文報紙，他感覺心臟漏跳了一拍。

他再一次愛上了他。

他偷偷把手伸過去放在James的膝蓋上。他看到James在報紙後方微笑著，但兩人不再交談。Q看向窗外的雲海，盡情享受此刻的感覺。

 _從此一帆風順。不知何故，Q感到十分懷疑。但James在他身邊，生活中朝他迎面而來的所有動盪，突然間就只是一個小小的起伏罷了_ 。

第十六章 End

譯註：

  1. 原文為「M can blow me.」，blow me 也有口交之意，為了表達上下文關聯，故先這樣翻譯啦。



2.原文為「Highlander」，搭配上一句「 _There can be only_ _one_ _…_ 」，為1985年一系列的電影。製片及故事原創是威廉潘瑟，蘇格蘭高地人，「時空英豪」系列一開始即來自他的構思。電影主角麥康那，為時空系列的主角，生於1518年，是個不死人，他在戰場上受重傷卻不會死，村人把他視為妖魔，驅逐他離開。後來遇到史恩康納萊，史教導他如何運用他的力量與不死之身。然後呼喊咒語「There can be only one.」中譯成唯我獨尊，便能吸收同為不死人的力量和智慧。

3.原文為「Mr. License to Asshole」，Asshole有混蛋跟屁眼的意思，Bond之後也吃了小Q的豆腐，為了前後先以此翻譯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> 小Q為特工說的那一段話，譯者翻完雞皮疙瘩都起來了。  
> 滿螢幕的愛阿~~~~XDDD
> 
>  
> 
> 另外，請論M心累與頭髮稀疏的程度。
> 
>  
> 
> (還不是被Q跟Bomd這兩個熊孩子氣的)
> 
>  
> 
> 下一章就是最後一章了。


	17. 十二月–倫敦

 

眼前一片漆黑。Q慢慢醒過來，聽見他家前門關閉的聲音。他一直在等他，一定是在中途某個時間點睡著了。Q看了看床頭櫃上的時鐘；11點55分。鐘面的光線，在時鐘周圍投射出朦朧的淺綠色光暈，即使如此，房間裡還是很暗。

他們交換了鑰匙；這是James第一次使用它。Q暗自微笑，聽著鞋子踩在木地板上的聲音、沉重的袋子砰的一聲放在地上。想像著James站在他的客廳裡脫下手套、然後是外套，將它們擱在某處的一張椅背上。

Q記得其他在黑暗中躺在自己床上的時候，聆聽著門外世界的蛛絲馬跡。比如廚房裡洗滌和擦拭碗盤的聲音，收音機輕柔的音樂和她母親的哼唱聲；父親醉醺醺的腳步聲，沉重而不詳地緩緩往樓上走來；情人用牙刷歡快而急切啪-啪-啪輕敲著水槽；同樣的情人在枯燥乏味的性愛後，獨自一人空虛的淋浴聲。舒適、恐懼、慾望、失落；所有事情都能聽到、感受到，但卻看不見。

安靜的腳步聲越來越近，輕柔而穩重。Q甚至在他進房間前就聞到了他的味道；帶有丁香的煙味、倫敦的氣息，以及古龍水的清新柑橘味。他聽見把脫下來的鞋子放在一旁、然後是外套滑落、解開皮帶、拉鍊和衣料堆在地上的輕柔聲響。James沒有開燈；Q發誓對方就跟貓一般可以在黑暗中看見事物。James總是知道他在哪裡、準確地知道他的座標位置，就像他在腦中有一套標示著 _Q_ 的地圖。

他感覺到羽絨被掀起來，床墊陷下去；一個光裸的胸膛緊貼著他的背，一隻溫暖的手放在自己的腰上，嘴唇落在他的頸項間。Q朝他翻過身，胸膛靠在一起。James傾身親吻自己的同時，粗糙的臉龐擦過他的臉，絲毫不差地在黑暗中追尋到他的唇瓣。

他不慌不忙地再次用臉頰蹭著Q的臉，然後他轉頭看向時鐘。「看吧，親愛的？現在是11點59分。告訴過你我會在平安夜前回來的，還有一分鐘呢。」

「跟往常一樣時間抓得剛剛好。但我知道你會說到做到。」Q伸出手，嘆了一口氣，讓指尖穿梭在對方的短髮之間。「你頭髮是濕的。」

「下雪了，我們會有一個白色聖誕節。但該死的外面冷到不行。等不及回來這裡，爬到你身邊。」

James再一次漫長而緩慢的親吻他；James的皮膚很冷，但他的嘴唇卻很溫暖、他的舌尖也滾燙不已。他們輕而易舉、無聲地倒臥在一起；James跟他四肢交纏，好汲取溫暖。他們的步調緩慢而輕柔，沒有要去任何地方、也沒有其他地方可去、今晚也沒有期限；時光在他們面前延伸著，假期才剛剛開始，消失的是極度的不確定和令人絕望的疑慮。現在他們知道他們彼此相愛，兩個人只想完全展現出來。

在黑暗中，一切就只是肌膚相親，嘴唇在身體上游移；Q看不見，只能感覺到一隻手撫摸過他的臀、手臂，接下來完全落在其他地方。Q對James的觸碰的方向和路徑一無所知，對每個意想不到的愛撫顫抖不已。對方的嘴在自己胸前，舌頭掃過他的乳尖，又吸又舔使其變硬；一隻手順著他臀部的線條，來到他大腿內側。Q在他身下拱起背扭動著，呼吸急促而沉重；Q知道James摸遍他全身上下，但刻意忽略自己那堅挺的下身，讓他的慾火逐漸高漲起來。

雙手把他整個人翻過來，膝蓋輕輕推開他的大腿；然後抬起他的屁股，他跪趴著，但他的臉頰仍然貼在涼爽的床單上。指尖沿著他的背脊慢慢滑下，從脖子到臀部；他在觸摸下顫抖，隨後觸感消失了。有那麼一會時間，James都沒有碰他，他整個人因為隨著期待而繃緊。他聽見一隻手潤滑一根硬挺的陰莖，濕漉漉的聲響聽起來是說不出的淫蕩；他知道接下來會迎來什麼，但不知道是何時，也不知道是如何發生，這一切快把他逼瘋了。

他感覺James的雙手順著他的手臂向下伸展，抓住他兩隻手腕；冰涼黏膩的感覺殘留在他的皮膚上。James把他的手腕拉至身後，用一隻大手將其扣在Q的後腰處。身體的重量壓著他的背，雙脣落在他的脖頸處；Q開始發出細微的嗚咽聲，他的陰莖硬到不行，在他身下直挺挺的，依然被忽略到疼痛不已。一隻手臂來到他的胸前，手指張開握住Q的脖子，拇指愛撫他耳下的敏感點。James跪在他身後並直起身體，Q的屁股緊靠在那強健的大腿上，巨物在他臀縫間緩慢地上下移動。

當Q感覺到穴口處傳來第一次的擠壓感，他一陣驚慌；James要用他的下身將自己打開，Q開始發抖；濕滑的前端慢慢推進，Q向後迎向對方。James穩定地抽插、一點一點退出來、再深入，直到他完全沒入，在身後停留片刻；他們都很愛完全結合的那一瞬間。接著，James的臀部開始有節奏地推進他體內；房間內靜悄悄的，但身下的床鋪隨著穩定的律動吱嘎作響，當中還穿插他們的呻吟聲、喘氣聲、悶哼聲及嘆息聲。推擠進他體內的力道相當強烈，他只能想像James在身後送進他體內的樣子，還有自己跪在他身前會是什麼模樣。

Q的臉隨著James每次的衝撞，被輕柔地推入床墊中；他感覺如此的充盈，當James將他像這樣抬起來，便可以如此深入；每一次地挺進都蹭過他的前列腺，他的下身流淌著津液，床單已經濕透了，他知道的，而且這一且只會變得更加凌亂，這想法讓他感到一股出自內心深處的喜悅。

他的思緒飄向遠處，當James熟練、不停歇、猛烈地操進他體內時，他忘記自己身在何處。他的記憶又回到過去：在芝加哥酒吧那雙手推開他大腿的感覺，和令兩人驚訝不已的親吻；在公共浴池那次手中那如夢幻般、汗涔涔又濕滑的堅挺，同時James的嘴緊鎖住自己的，吞下他歡愉的呻吟聲；James在他辦公室不斷抽動、咒罵、在他口中高潮，然後擁著他，告訴自己的雙唇宛如櫻桃般紅潤；燦爛的米克諾斯陽光下，在摩托車後座，岔開雙腿擱在James身旁，還有James第一次進入他的狂喜…

當他終於感覺到一隻手來到他那淌著津液、被忽略的陰莖，用力地握住，並且上下套弄時，他大喊出聲。體重再次回到他背上，嘴唇貼在他的脖子，不停吸吮、親吻和輕舔著。他知道自己的手腕被放開了，但James身體的重量將它們固定在原本的地方；黑暗籠罩在他們周圍，他只能依靠知覺和聽覺；他感覺被蒙上眼睛，彷彿手腕被銬住，但他知道並沒有，不過 _他媽的_ 至少感覺起來就是那樣。這一切是極度的情色，他知道他可以自由移動，他卻沒有；James是如此完美地操他，同時又恰到好處地套弄他，他不會為了任何事情移動半分。

無須花多大功夫，他的下身已經非常敏感，隨時會迸發，只需再用力地套弄一次；他感覺體內升起一股白熾般的熱流，他眼前出現一道白光，接著他便猛烈地高潮了，臀部向後迎合James，James的手依然撫弄著他，從他的高潮中汲取出最後一絲能量。他的白濁射在整張床單上，並且哭喊出聲；他感覺到James最後一次用力地衝撞進他體內的同時，James也低吼著；感覺到James的巨物在他體內抽動、感覺到James自身釋放、卵囊深陷他體內時，指尖一直緊扣住他的屁股。

當兩人射盡，精疲力竭的時候，Q向前倒下去，James則俯伏在他身上，將他壓進床墊和溼透的床單中，他的大腿和臀瓣又濕又黏。他們氣喘吁吁，呼吸顯得沉重，直到兩人終於恢復知覺。

James從他身上滾下來，把Q緊緊拉向他。Q背對著他，James的手臂橫過他的胸口，嘴唇輕蹭對方後頸汗濕的捲髮，雙腿再次交纏在一起。他們只是像這樣在黑暗中聽著對方的呼吸聲，感受彼此的心跳；此刻無須言語；他們已經表明他們所需的一切。

~00Q00Q00Q~

今天是平安夜，Q正在拆除一顆炸彈。在他們的世界裡，這是一個再典型不過的平安夜了。

Q盤腿坐在他白色粗絨毛地毯上，穿著一件黑色的T恤和一條印有藍色TARDIS字樣的黑色睡褲。壁爐裡的火光溫暖的映照著他的皮膚。他在尋找公寓時，唯一堅持的一件事就是：必須擁有一個能使用的壁爐。當然，顯而易見的原因是他永遠無法離火太遠。

James躺在他身旁的地毯上，仰臥著，曲起手肘撐著頭，單膝向上。如同往常一樣，只穿了一條低腰的藍色格紋絲質睡褲，上身則打赤膊。

Q的筆記型電腦擺在他面前的地板上，旁邊是他一年前在巴黎博物館送給James的金色鋼筆。James要求Q解除它的爆炸功能；說這是他唯一想要的聖誕禮物。

Q看著James。「我一直很好奇，你為什麼從來不用它，有那麼一兩次可以派上用場…」

「我喜歡這支筆。」James說。「你在這件事一直纏著我不放，但它總是放在家裡。我想讓它保持原樣。在我的書桌上，就像一支普通的鋼筆。我不想不小心把整棟樓給炸了。」他伸手碰觸Q的後腰。「這也提醒了我第一次意識到你可能對我有好感。你很會調情。」

Q不得不翻了個白眼，回憶起那次尷尬的調情，他幾乎違背了自己的意願。「我很差勁，我是有史以來最 _差勁_ 的調情者。」

「你很可愛。」

Q只是面露微笑看著他。看著火光是如何反射在James的臉龐，光線和陰影更加凸顯他英俊的面容。再一次好奇自己怎麼會這麼幸運，猶記得他多麼想讓James注意到他，注視著他。

「你總是注視著我，對吧。」Q突然說道。「你總是看穿我，總是明白我的意思，我不知道這是怎麼辦到的，也不知道為何會這樣。我根本就不值得這一切，我算是個很難相處、脾氣又壞的傢伙。」

「而我，本人，就像是一縷永恆的陽光，帶給別人歡樂和希望。」James拉長音調來捉弄他。「難相處跟壞脾氣是我 _發明_ 的。」但隨後他變得更加嚴肅一些，假裝板起臉孔。「你低估我了，讓我很受傷。畢竟，我可是個間諜。」他翻過身，把手放在Q的膝蓋上，摸向他的大腿。「我很早就對你有感覺了，但你是那個告訴我如何解讀你的人。你不記得了？就在你送我筆的同一天？你說藝術跟程式代碼沒什麼不同，兩者都是在解析模式。顯現出來的跟 _沒有_ 顯現出來的一樣重要。和你在一起，那些一直沒有展現出來和沒有說出口的，就是真正的你。」

Q嚇了一跳。他低頭看著手中的鋼筆，支支吾吾說道：「我不是在說我自己。」

James揚起一邊眉毛，「不是嗎？」

「嗯，或許是吧。」Q反思一下後回答道。他對於如此輕易就弄清一切感到驚訝，但他的心卻深受感動。他聳了聳肩。「我沒想到有人聽進去了。」

「我聽到你了，我也看到你了。」

Q回頭看了一眼，對James笑著說：「你知道嗎，我一見到你就想要你。但老實說，我從來不認為我有機會。」

James哼了一聲。「我其實努力不要對你出手，但後來你先開始取笑我，跟我調情，還有不斷挑戰我，送給我鋼筆這類的東西。從那之後，我就是你手中軟軟的麵團，任由你擺佈了。」

Q斜眼打量著他，魅惑般低垂雙眼的睫毛。「其實你在我手中總是感覺非常的 _硬_ 。」

James翻了個白眼。「一旦你弄完那支鋼筆，你就會再次感受到我的硬挺。」

「那我馬上開始動工。」

Q登入系統好關閉嵌入在鋼筆中的晶片。完成後，他小心翼翼移開筆蓋，用鑷子移除晶片。Q把筆蓋蓋回去，接著將鋼筆遞給James。

「我會把這個從Q部門財產清單中變更為遺失。」

「Q，謝謝你。」James讚賞地轉動他手裡的鋼筆，再次欣賞那對姓名縮寫。「我會永遠珍惜他的。」他突然跳起來，然後說：「在我們被其他事情分散注意力之前，我也有東西要送給你。」

他很快回來，盤腿坐在Q的面前，遞給他一個盒子。Q大感驚訝－從有人送他聖誕節禮物那時到現在已經過了幾年的時間，而且他這一生當中，這種場合是少之又少。Q盯著他，還是一臉驚訝地說不出話來，但James微笑著，急著取悅他。

「怎麼，你以為我不會送你東西？來吧，打開看看。」

Q慢慢打開盒子。裡面是一把漂亮的折疊獵刀－帶有不鏽鋼刀刃的瑞典Fallkniven P3Gc，木頭製手柄的色澤是如此深而豐潤，看起來近乎是黑色的。手柄的側面鑲著一塊銀色的橢圓形板，刻有縮寫… _JB_ 。

「我們有相同的姓名縮寫，你還沒發現吧，Jonathan Boothroyd少校？」

Q把它從盒子裡拿出來，感受它在自己手中的重量，感受充滿他內心的驚喜和愛的重量。他深深嘆了一口氣，帶了一些笑意。「操，你說對了。我之前真的沒想到這一點。」

他抬頭看向James，但他還沒來得及說些什麼，James就伸出他的大手，覆蓋在Q還握住獵刀的手。

「我知道你可以說是不扣板機的，我也希望你永遠不需要。但我想讓你擁有這個，知道你有個保護自己的東西，會讓我比較放心。一直把它帶在身上，好嗎？我希望你能這麼做。」

Q低頭看著他手裡那美麗卻致命的武器，然後看回坐在他面前的另一個武器。他點點頭，雙眼稍微泛點淚光。「好，沒問題，我會一直帶著。謝謝你，James。」在他想起要阻止自己前，他再度欣賞起他們相同的姓名縮寫JB，隨即他開了個玩笑。「你想想，把毛巾跟餐具綴上字母是多麼簡單的事啊。」他大笑，但當他面臨一陣沉默時，他的笑聲逐漸弱了下來。

 _喔，該死的_ 。他又來了。他突然意識到為什麼他那些暗示性的笑話都沒什麼笑果；因為這些笑話的核心總是蘊藏了太多的事實。

James熱切地看著他，嘴角勾起一抹小小的微笑。「Q，你願意嗎？你想分享毛巾跟餐具嗎？」

Q整張臉紅到不行。他什麼時候才會學會閉嘴。但是…

_去它的。_

他 _願意_ 。他想分享一切。

Q慎重地把獵刀放回盒中，接著把盒子放在一邊。他跪在James面前，雙臂摟住對方的脖子，他的手緊貼在赤裸炙熱的肌膚上。「是的。」他近乎耳語般說道，兩人的目光膠著在一起。「我願意。」

James的臉上滿是笑容。「嗯，這是件好事。你見過我的公寓。你知道 _我_ 沒有那些東西。」

James的話跟往常一樣非常微妙；Q沒有比這更高的期望，至少現在是這樣，但James的笑容充分說明了一切。

Q突然向前傾，把嘴唇壓在James的嘴唇上。James急切地回應，同時摟住Q的腰，將他拉到自己依然盤坐的腿上，Q沒有鬆開抱住脖子的手，也沒有中斷這個吻。Q將雙腿纏緊James的腰，不停地親吻他，直到兩人終於不得不分開好獲取空氣。當他們這麼做時，兩個人只是再度凝視著對方，目光陶醉在彼此的臉龐。

「Q，這是我有過最棒的聖誕節。」James終於開口。「至於如何變得更好…」他將Q其中一隻手從脖子上拿開，牽引至他絲質睡褲所透出輪廓清晰的巨物。「說到在你手中感受我的硬挺…」

Q纖長的手指僅僅掠過那光滑的絲質布料，撫摸著James的昂揚，調皮地笑道：「嗯。現在我已經完成人工檢查，我相信你的表皮激活裝備可能需要一些額外的特殊服務。有鑑於它最近被大量使用，必須由專家來擊發。」

James挑起一邊眉毛。「是這樣嗎。」

Q以一種平淡的語調繼續說著：「在重度使用的狀況下，它應該每24小時 _至少_ 擊發一次，最好更多次。你知道，這是為了讓它保持在最佳工作狀態。」Q更加用力套弄他。「身為你的軍需官，我真的無法授權你進行任何自主維修保養。你得讓我來才行。」

「嗯，那樣的話，」James喃喃地說，隨著Q另一記用力的揉捏而倒抽一口氣。「我把我的裝備獻給Q部門。」

Q狡猾地瞇起雙眼。「我聽說你在24小時內有4次可信的擊發表現，甚至是6次，或者是更多。但那些有可能只是誇大其詞、完全造假的報告。」他嘲弄地說。「那不可能是真的，它大概只會因為過熱而爆炸。」

「你現在 _真的_ 是在玩火。」James回以狡詐的微笑。James的雙手遊走在Q的T恤之下。「讓我們來測試一下，好嗎？你知道的，為了科學。」

「為了科學。」Q鄭重地同意。

但是他無法控制臉上綻放出的笑容，James的雙手肆無忌憚地飛舞在他肋骨、胸膛柔嫩的肌膚上，輕撫過他敏感的乳頭，接著他擰了它們一下，是真的 _擰了_ 它們時。Q又叫又笑，在James沒完沒了的挑逗觸碰下，Q怕癢的扭來扭去，這是他再度用表皮激活裝置來嘲弄對方，所遭受甜蜜的懲罰；James也同樣開懷大笑著。

James再度親吻他。他衣服下的指尖開始往下滑，掠過Q的腹部，找到他睡褲的褲腰往下拉；他的手握住Q也同樣硬到不行下身。「 _這_ 才是我 _真正_ 想拆開的禮物。」James在他的頸項間低聲說道。

James一次又一次用力地套弄，讓Q顫抖著嘆息。然後James輕輕地讓他平躺在地上，兩人之下是毛絨絨柔軟的地毯。James伏在他身上；他的唇擦過Q的下巴、他的嘴。Q的雙手在James的背部遊走，滑進絲質睡褲的腰帶下，將其往下推，接著來到James光裸的臀部，指尖緊緊扣著。

「愛你。」Q嘆息著，此時James的唇瓣來到他修長的脖頸，他拱起背，將自己的臀部向上推靠著對方。

「愛 _你_ 。」James在他耳邊低語道，接著短暫地輕含住Q的耳垂後再次放開，才回到下方那極為柔軟的地方。Q雙眼緊閉微微顫動，整個人在他身下瑟瑟發抖；他只是放開一切，帶著純然的信任、愛與自信陷進那雙緊摟住自己的強壯臂膀之中。

在此刻，Q意識到一個事實。James是對的，自己 _是_ 一位浪漫主義者。他 _確實_ 想要分享一切；他 _真的_ 想要一個擁有白色圍籬的美滿結局。或者在他們的世界裡，更像是擁有防彈、防爆、實心、高等級不銹鋼的安全門，上面覆蓋著鐵絲網，全天候閉路監視，外面再加上幾個手持AK-47自動步槍的警衛， _諸如此類_ 。

但真正重要的是他跟誰在一起。

_最後，終於…他感覺他的內心被填滿了，他感到溫暖，他感覺很安全。_

_同時他也被愛著。_

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者有話說：  
> 譯者很喜歡作者筆下的Bond跟小Q，當然後面的肉也是相當好吃(笑)。  
> 這裡的小Q可是很常出外勤的，而Bond表現出更多人性，希望大家喜歡。


End file.
